Royalty
by LauraliBlack
Summary: Kruphios greek meaning secret, concealed or hidden...Hermione has been lied to for most of her life how does she react to the truth and with the war she must fight? And what of her brother? Chap 32 up! Sequel is up and called Fulfilling Destiny!
1. Hit Upside the Head

**Hit Upside The Head**

The war was slowly coming to an end. The final battle loomed closer as he paced his home. They had tolerated his return, it was only Harry who approved of him fighting with them. An ironic gesture.

His pacing however was not due to the war. A great uncle of his had arrived shortly after Draco's return into the wizarding world. His uncle came to him with news that Draco was unsure as to how to take.

"Your parents are dead." Spoke his Uncle. Draco had only sat there staring into the floor. No emotion hit him. It was if that part of him had been shut off.

His father had been given the dementor's kiss after accumulating evidence against him. His mother, was murdered by a few death eaters for Draco's supposed mistakes. The only guilt that racked him was that her death was because of him. Although no emotion seemed to come at the fact that she was dead. As if this all wasn't enough he was told another fact.

"I HAVE A WHAT?!" He bellowed at his great uncle.

"You have a sister." Draco wasn't sure how to take this and there the pacing began.

"Why wasn't I told of this?"

"It wasn't important enough to your father that you ever know. She wasn't important enough."

'How could my father see a child of his own as unimportant? There must be a reason he did so."

"He was a bloody wanker. That's why Draco. Your Father was too caught up in himself to love or even like those around him."

'But my mother…if she had had a daughter she would not have given her up.'

"Your mother could never stand up to your father and you know that first hand I assume." His Uncle's words were all too true as he remembered the times he had threatened and even hit his mother. This made his guilt build until he remembered the times she allowed his father to hit him. Hardening his heart once more Draco turned to his Uncle.

"We must find her then. Do you know where she is?" At this his uncle gave him a smirk famous of the Malfoy family.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She sat in the grimy, still covered in dust, dirt and who know what else, noble and most ancient house of Black. She sighed as she sipped a bit of tea and looked over at Harry you held his head in his hands. She sighed.

"Harry we'll figure this out." She said trying to keep his hopes up. They had knowingly destroyed four Horcruxes now. Helga Hufflepuff's being the last. She sighed as she had been researching all night.

They had been given Dumbledore's pensive and had been using that to their advantages, but however, just when they think they've come upon something it seems just out of their reach or slips out of their grasp completely.

Harry was becoming worn and haggard at all this and Ron and herself were not any better. She sighed as she sipped more of her tea and Ron entered the kitchen.

"Hey 'Mione this came for you." He held in his hand an official looking letter. Furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at the familiar seal. Opening it carefully she unfolded the letter and began to read.

Dear Ms. Granger,

AS you read this Draco will be on his way to meet you. There are many facts about your life that you have not been told and to which I know you will find hard to believe. But all will be revealed in due time. You must believe Draco as he speaks for he tells you the truth as far fetched as you think it seems. I look forward to meeting you.

Your Uncle,

Evanander Malfoy

As she finished the letter she looked up to see a blond haired boy now in the kitchen. "Alright, so just what kind of stupid prank is this?" She asked.

"I assure you there is no prank here." Draco did not even smirk.

"Who is Evander? And why does it say he's my uncle?"

"Your great uncle. My father's uncle."

"No way." Said Ron sitting down next to Hermione.

"This is impossible." She said standing.

"You are in fact my sister." This caused her to stop pacing and turn to him. The shock on her face evident as her skin went pale white. She had felt a few strong arms catch her as she fainted.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She awoke to light on her face and turned on her side to see Draco staring out the window. She sat up as her memory returned to her.

"How, in Merlin's beard's name, can I be your sister? We don't even look alike.'

"Concealment charm." He merely stated.

"But my name is Hermione Jane Granger. I have Muggles for parents.'

"No, you have purebloods for parents. You were adopted." He stated quietly. 'I'm not suppose to explain much here only to retrieve you so you can meet uncle." She raised an eye brow.

"I refuse to go any where with out some amount of proof." She said crossing her arms in front of her. He nodded and with a flick of his wand a file landed in front of her on the bed.

"Uncle had thought you'd want proof." She opened the file to first see her birth certificate. _Katherine Karissa Malfoy. _Was what the name read. Every bit of her life was the same except for her parents and her name. She sifted through and found her adoption papers.

"I don't understand, why did they give me up?" She asked staring at the bit of paper stating she would no longer be a Malfoy.

"My father, did not want another child, especially a girl. Therefore, without the permission of my mother took you to an orphanage and left you there."

"And how long have you known?"

"I found out only yesterday." She looked at both papers in front of her to see a mistake on her birth certificate.

"This is wrong. According to this I should be close to a year younger than you."

"You are. I don't understand why you were thought to be a year older all these years I can only assume that my father left you with out any information as to who you were and they simply guessed your age." She nodded at the logic. A minute rolled by before he spoke again. "Uncle has requested your presence." He said turning to her.

"So that would mean the Malfoy manor?" Sheasked and he nodded. She sighed. "I need…time. I need to think all this over." Draco nodded.

"I will return for you tomorrow then." With that he left. She wanted to scream. Her a Malfoy? She felt as if she'd just been hit upside the head. She had too much to worry about with out this added to it. All she could think was: What next?


	2. Did She Want This?

**Did She Want This?**

She sat down at the table for dinner that night and stared at the two boys in front of her.

"You're not really going are you?" Asked Harry.

"What choice do I have. I'm a Malfoy."

'But you don't even look like one." Said Ron his mouth full of mashed potatoes and peas.

"Concealment charm. Apparently Lucius didn't want me at all for a daughter."

"How can you complain about that? Would you have wanted Lucius for a father?" Asked Harry.

"I suppose not. It's just coming to terms with the fact that my real parents never wanted me."

"But your adopted parents did. To them you were a great gift." Explained Harry.

"Besides, it sounds as though your uncle never wanted them to give you up." Said Ron who had finally swallowed.

"So you both think I should go then?" Their faces were both serious and stern.

"Yes, but if anything happens that seems out of ordinary, remember your training and get out of there right away." Harry said. They had trained their last and seventh year at Hogwarts with Alaster Moody and Remus Lupin. Fighting in skirmishes here and there the trio was beginning to understand battle and techniques for it.

"Alright then. I suppose I have a few things to pack then." She said getting up from her untouched meal and making her way to the stairs.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

He arrived early the next morning to meet her. He wasn't sure as to why he was doing this. It was Granger after all. But his uncle had insisted and therefore there he was again in Grimauld Place.

"Draco." Harry greeted.

"Harry." Draco greeted back.

"I give you this warning. If she is hurt in anyway under your care I will find you and tare you limb from limb as slowly as possible so you feel every bit if the pain." Harry's voice was low and threatening causing the only answer from Draco to be a nod. They turned to the stairs to see Hermione come down them with a duffle bag in hand. She wore muggle jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Alright then. I suppose we should get this over with." She said trying to sound confident. Draco nodded and held the door open for her as she hugged Harry and Ron goodbye.

"You'll have to apparate with me seeing as you do not know where you are going." He informed her. She nodded and held onto his arm that he offered her.

Feeling the squeezing of apperation Hermione closed her eyes and only opened them when the feeling subsided.

What she saw in front of her however, was a sight to be hold. An almost castle like residence was constructed before her. Tall pillars stood before the doors as they made their way up the stone steps.

"This is beautiful." Draco only nodded not even noticing. Opening the large doors she found herself in a grand entry hall. The ceiling might as well have been as high as the sky. A mural made its way across it magicked to twinkle like the stars as constellations and such flew past. She looked to see a grand stair case on either side of her wide up to the second floor landing and then go up from there. She stopped at paintings and statues or busts along the way of the large entry hall. Draco seemed to slow his pace in order to wait for her "I cannot believe you actually live in a place like this." The hall as they went had doors leading to other rooms, ended at two large oak doors. They opened themselves as the two neared them.

Seeing a grand room open out in front of her she was wide eyed. A large sitting room was placed before her. Decorated in dark greens she saw the largest fire place she would ever see in her life, lit and warming the room nicely. A house elf popped in and took the bag from Hermione.

"Missy is mistress's House Elf. What ever mistress needs Missy with get." Hermione thanked the small house elf and it bowed low before snapping its fingers to disappear.

"Katherine! Awe good you have arrived. I was a bit worried when Draco came back alone yesterday." Hermione looked to see a man who looked to be in his late sixties standing before her. His own blond hair becoming a silvery white. He did not have the signature snarl on his face that she was used to from the last elder Malfoy.

"Sir I-"

"Uncle, you must call me uncle. For you are my niece. Now to do something about this concealment charm." He pulled out is wand and with a kind smile walked toward Hermione. She backed up a bit. "Still a bit unsure of all this are we? Well, it's alright then. This will not hurt one bit." He said tapping his wand on both her shoulders lightly. She felt a warm tingle rush through her and then she felt normal once more. Looking over at the two men in the room she saw Draco, whose eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth hung open. Her uncle held a face of smug happiness until he turned o Draco. "Draco, close your mouth." Draco followed orders. Hermione didn't feel any different, but by the look on Draco's face she must have looked considerably different.

She walked over to an elegant mirror that hung on the wall across the room. Standing in front of it she was shocked at her appearance. There staring back at her was a girl, around nineteen of age sporting now long blond hair. Not one ounce of curl laid there. She reached up to touch her now pale face to see that her skin was soft at the touch. The girl looked to be an inch or so taller than Hermione was suppose to be. It was the eyes, however, that made her catch her breath. There staring back at her were blue-grey orbs. "This is not possible." She said in a state of shock as her hand still rested on her face. Looking down at her body she saw herself to be lean and skinny, but not to the degree Narcissa Malfoy ever was.

"I assure you Katherine it is. You are Katherine Karissa Malfoy." She turned to face her uncle.

"But I'm Hermione Jane Granger. Brown bushy hair, brown eyes…I" She seemed to not know what to say. It all felt like an impossible dream. Although she couldn't really say if it would be a dream or a nightmare.

"I know this is hard, but both Draco and I will be there to support you in this new found information." Se nodded at her uncle and looked down at her feet. She then noticed her pants were a bit too short for her. Flicking her wand they grew to her desired length.

"Alright then. I wish the information I had stopped here, but I'm afraid it doesn't. I wish I could keep this from you longer so you have time to adjust, but I cannot. Draco, you have been wondering where I have been for most of your life and now I will tell you." He sat and the other two followed his action sitting across from him in separate chairs. "There is a rather large wizarding island between the countries of Africa and Australia in the Indian Ocean."

"I've never heard of this?" Said Hermione now very interested.

"It is not well known, nor is it taught and is in very few books. This country if you will is usually only known by word of mouth and that is only from the secret keeper."

"The Fidelius Charm?" Whispered Hermione to which her uncle nodded.

"A rather large secret to keep, I must say."

"What is so important about this island?" Asked Draco now leaning forward a bit as interest came to him.

"This Island is known as one of the only wizarding nations.'

"A wizarding nation? As in a country?" Asked Hermione. He nodded.

"This is why a form the Fidelius charm was used centuries ago. We had no want for muggles to find our land and take it as they have taken most the land on this planet."

"If it is a secret than how do people live there? How is it populated?" Asked Draco.

"During ancient times and times turning which the wizarding world has been greatly threatened either by wizard or muggle, the secret keeper makes it a point to go about telling those of its existence, only to those of great trust an honesty. The right of the secret keeper is only given down through the royal family."

"There is a ruling family?"

"Yes, but it is now more and more becoming modeled after the muggle parliament. However, the royal family has much more power over its citizens than the muggle royal family does."

"Wait, you are allowed to tell us this information then either you gained permission somehow or you are the secret keeper." Hermione reasoned. Their uncle nodded. "So which is it?" Asked Hermione.

"I am the secret keeper."

"But that would make you…"

"Ruler and King of Kruphios." He said nodding.

"Greek?" Asked Hermione. Uncle Evander nodded. "For…secret?" He nodded once more.

"But that would make us…" Draco began to speak.

"Prince and Princess of Kruphios." He stated. "Draco you are the heir to the throne."

"I don't understand. My father? Why didn't he stay and try to obtain the thrown."

"When your father left Kruphios to go to Hogwarts he was pulled farther into the dark arts than our family has ever been. When I heard of this I sent people from our nation to pull the information of Kruphios from his mind. I could not allow this Voldemort to attack the island."

"So you took any memory of him being a prince from him?" Asked Hermione. Her uncle once again nodded.

"It grieved me to do so for it stripped his right to the throne, but he chose his course. Once this happened the throne would go to the next in the family which would be Draco." Both glanced at each other and then back to their uncle. "I know this is a lot to take in especially for Katherine. But hear me when I say it is important you know. There is more to come, but I will refrain from telling you until tomorrow." Hermione looked at a clock to see that time had flown by quickly and it was now afternoon. So much information had been brought to her. Her mind was swirling with facts and reasoning. "Take the rest of the day and rest." He ordered and soon left the manor to apparate.

"He leaves every day and returns the next. We will not get any more answers until tomorrow." Stated Draco as he stood. He turned to look at her. "Malfoy suits you Granger, but it will take a lot of work I see for you to become the pure-blood you are." She glared at him. "And now to add royalty to that…" he laughed and left the room. However some how she knew he was right. One question now lay at her lips: Did she want all this?


	3. First Day Here

**First Day Here**

Hermione had been taken to her room that night to which was decorated in lavish dark blues. Nothing about this house was light or happy it seemed. She sat on the bed with her head in her hands. All this had hit her so fast. A Malfoy? A Princess? She made her way to the desk that sat in her room and sat down in the ornately decorated chair. The desk was a deep wooden color with two drawers sitting in one side of it. She grabbed the handle to which she noticed was that of a noble bird of some sort. Opening it she found a bit of parchment, ink and a few quills inside. Pulling them out she dipped the quill into the ink and held it over the parchment to write.

**_Dear Mum and Dad,_**

She stopped there not knowing where to start. As the shock of initially finding out wore off she felt a bit of anger towards her parents for never telling her. Anger towards the Malfoys for giving her up. A bit of irritation at her uncle for knowing, but never going to find her, and of course Draco for being Draco. She sighed as a drop of ink landed on the parchment. She let her next drop on it be a tear from her eyes. Silently more fell. She wished Harry and Ron were there for at the moment they, she felt, were the only ones who had always been honest with her.

**_I have found out a secret that you have kept from me my entire life. I do believe that if you would have been truthful with me from the start I wouldn't feel so lied to. _**

_**Why didn't you tell me? **_

_**I would have loved you both the same and I always will love you, but I feel cheated out of a large part of my life that you held from me. **_

**_I have met my brother although I have known him for seven years. I also found I have an uncle. He is a seemingly sweet old man. He lives far away so I have only met him once, but he intends on getting to know me. _**

_**I hope you can meet them someday, however now does not seem best. I hope all is well and you are safe. The wards should still be intact over the house so you are as safe as the ministry can make you. Stay aware and know I love you. **_

_**Still Your Daughter,**_

_**Hermione.**_

She had no problem signing her name. To them she would always be Hermione Jane Granger, their daughter. She sighed as the tears dried on her cheeks and she waited for the letter to dry. Folding it she heard a knock on the door. She wiped at her eyes quickly. Before speaking.

"Come in." She saw blond hair coming in from the now dark hallway.

"I just wanted to bid you good night and see if everything is to your liking." Asked Draco with a more of a since of manners and responsibility in his voice than caring. She nodded her answer before turning to face the letter.

"Where can I get an owl to deliver this?" She asked referring to the letter.

"I can take it and have it delivered for you." She hesitated at his offer. She didn't want him to see what she wrote. "Granger, I'm not going to look at it." He said snidely. At the mention of her last name she snapped her eyes to meet his. He looked away. "I…I suppose I can't call you that anymore." His tone back to the proper one he had used earlier. "I apologize." She raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm sorry? What?"

"Don't make me say it again." He growled. She let a small smile slip to her face at his tone. He turned on his heel and made his way to the door. " I will see you in the morning for breakfast. It is at eight sharp…do not be late." Right before he closed the door he said quietly, but still harsh. "Good night."

With her mood lifted slightly at the first apology she had ever received from Draco she got ready for bed that night.

Slipping under the midnight blue duvet and silk sheets she rested her head on the soft pillow.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Waking the next morning she was startled by her surroundings. Soon memories flooded back to her and she felt weighed down once more. Sighing she threw the covers off her and padded to the bathroom.

After a shower and dressing Hermione looked into the mirror at her new self. Touching face once more she felt as if a person other than herself was staring back at her. She sighed as she flicked her wand in the direction of her new, blond, straight locks and they dried. A second look at her reflection and she was out the door heading down to breakfast.

However, her problem was now finding the kitchen or dining room. She had successfully found her way to the entry hall but from there had no idea where to go. She sighed and finally resigned to calling Missy.

The house elf appeared bowing before her. "What can Missy do for the mistress."

"Well, I hate to bother you, but this place is really rather big and I don't know which way is the dining room."

"Missy will take Mistress to meet the master."

"Oh thank you." She said as the house elf lead her down to a door next to the large sitting room she had been in the day before. The elf opened the door for her and there sitting at the head of the table sat Draco with the Daily Prophet in front of him. At her entrance however, he looked up and stood.

"You're late."

"Yes, well if someone had told me where I was going." He waited to sit again until she was seated.

"You were perfectly capable of calling for a house elf." She merely glared at him. A house elf came through a door she just now noticed at the side of the room and took her order for breakfast.

After receiving and finishing her meal, Hermione had taken the Prophet from Draco and began skimming through only to see the usual death eater attacks. She sighed placing it down and looking over towards Draco.

"What." He asked after her minute of staring.

"What now?" She asked. He shook his head and stood.

"Come with me." He said not waiting for her to stand and follow. Trotting along next to him as his long legs took larger steps than her own they walked up the stairs reaching the third floor she was breathing a bit heavier. She heard Draco chuckle. "Can't keep up?" She held back any remarks she could craft trying to make things work with Draco as her brother. He was not making it easy.

They came to two large doors resembling the ones to enter the sitting room and like those these opened for themselves in the same way.

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the large three story room itself. She stood at the entrance to the largest library she had ever seen. It rivaled that of Hogwarts and possibly every other library she had ever stepped foot in. Stairs wound up three levels before stopping at the third book filled one.

She watched as he left her side scanning book titles on the first floor. He smiled and pulled one out. He made his way back to her with a smirk on his face. "I suggest reading this one." He handed her the book. _Pure-blood Society_. She read. "It will be a start for you." She actually only gave him a nod as the book interested her. She went to sit in front of the fire as she opened the book.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

It was hours later when she found that Draco had gone and a house elf had come to gather her for her uncle had arrived. She placed the book down hoping it would be there upon her return. She followed the house elf to the sitting room of the day before. It bowed low as she entered through the doors.

Both Draco and her uncle stood as she entered. Her uncle even gave a small bow. "Awe Katherine. You look strikingly beautiful. I must say the Malfoy looks become you. There hasn't been a girl born in the Malfoy family in a few generations now." She smiled a bit at the compliment. Sitting the men sat too. "How has your day been then?" Asked Uncle Evanander.

"Draco showed me the library and I stayed there for most the day." Uncle Evanander smiled at this.

"And what did you read on?"

"Pure-blood society." Her uncle's eyebrows raised.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Draco, recommended it." Uncle Evanander's eyes went to Draco. "I found it interesting, truly. There are many rules and regulations. Between balls, and teas to dating and courting."

"Yes, but much of it has been torn down during the war." Spoke Draco.

"Yes, yes here maybe, but not at Kruphios. It is as upheld as ever even more so that you are royalty. Before you go I will have you taught to ways of our country, but that will be a while yet."

"We are going to Kruphios?" She asked. He nodded.

"Did you think you wouldn't?"

"I suppose I didn't think about it at all really."

"Well, let us not worry about that at the moment. Draco has told me of this man who calls himself Lord Voldemort and of course the whole wizarding world has heard of Harry Potter. But I hear you are good friends with the boy?" Hermione nodded. "Many are saying he's the savior of the wizarding world. Would you agree?" Hermione studied her uncle. Reading his own grey eyes she tried to decide his purposes for his questions. "I assure you I mean him no harm, but I would like to meet him if at all possible."

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes in question. He laughed at this.

"Yes, yes always a Malfoy no matter who raised you I see. I suppose you could say I have a childish want to meet a celebrity."

"I will not introduce you to him if you are going to simply talk to him about being the "boy who lived."" She said decisively. "He is not one to embrace being a celebrity. Especially for what he is a celebrity for."

"Awe, but I've heard of your adventures you three have gone on at Hogwarts. You, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley? So there is more to him then just being "the boy who lived."" She hesitated, but nodded. "Yet, I only **know** of them not **about** them. In fact from my research not many do." She nodded again staying silent.

"I see you aren't willing to share details either."

"I don't see your reason for knowing other than your own interests. You may be my uncle, but I have only just met you and I will not divulge this information to just anyone." He chuckled

"Very well, very well. I understand your want to protect your friend and I admire it." She nodded once more.

"I assume Draco has told you about my…adventures." Her uncle smiled and nodded.

"That he has."

"I also assume he has spoken to you of his own?" She asked as politely as possible.

"No, I can't say he has although I do know of the events that occurred during your sixth year at Hogwarts." She nodded.

"But none after then? Maybe as to where he was when he fled with that murderer."

"I have told you, Snape is not a murderer. He and Dumbledore had made a…collaboration after Snape unknowingly made an unbreakable vow as to keep his cover and to save me."

"Yes, well he hasn't come back as you have either and you will not explain your time away from the wizarding world so I have every right still be suspicious of the both of you."

"I have fought against the dark lord and the death eaters on the side of the Order what more proof do you want?"

"How about where you were for all of seventh year?" She asked hotly as her temper flared.

"Alright, then. That's enough. You both are brother and sister and need to learn to trust and rely on each other. Something else I think we will work on when I take you to Kruphios. Now Katherine what did you learn in your reading?" He asked changing the subject. She was angry at her uncle interfering. They were both adults and he did not need referee their conversations.

* * *

A/N: So this is my new story...i'm not quite sure where it's headed yet, but slowly a plot is forming in my head...i hope you are enjoying it and i will try and slow it down a bit more please review as i do love constructive criticism THANKS!! 


	4. Finding Trust in the Pleas of a Dead Man

**Finding Trust In The Pleas Of A Dead Man**

After her uncle had stopped the growing argument between Draco and her she had harshly excused herself and stomped up to the library once more.

Walking to where she had laid her book she picked it up. Staring at the title she threw the book to the floor and flopped into the chair. She saw the book sprawled out on the floor half way open so the pages were getting bent and crinkled. She normally didn't condone this behavior towards books, but at this moment her temper was so high she didn't care.

"What was I thinking? I can't do this? I'm not a pure-blood and Draco and I have never gotten along. What made me think we could now? And then there's uncle Evanander." She said to herself. She heard the doors open, but didn't bother to turn around. She felt a presence behind her.

"I never believed I see the day when Hermione Granger threw a book." She heard the familiar drawl.

"And apparently you still haven't and never will. Because apparently I am Katherine Malfoy not Hermione Granger." Her temper flowed out through her words. Draco sat in the chair across from her. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees before looking at her. "I assume you heard my wonderings?" He nodded.

"It has been hard to view you as my sister as I have known you as an enemy for so long. But I will tell you this, your past does not change who you are now. Malfoy's take care of their own, and I will try harder to be more accepting of you." She nodded, but looked away. "You are Katherine Karissa Malfoy, a pure-blood whether you ever wanted to be or not. And as for uncle…you do not trust him do you?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, especially not after the answers he was trying to get from me." Draco nodded. "Although I still can't say I trust you either." His head snapped to look up at her.

"This is because of my disappearance?" She nodded eyeing him waiting for answers. "I am quite surprised Potter never told you anything." He smirked.

"And what would Harry have to tell me?"

"He not only allowed me to fight alongside of the order, but defended me in front of the Wizengamot. He knows where I have been for the past year and knows of Snape's innocence."

"Why is it then he has not spoke about this to his best mates then?" She asked disbelievingly.

"I asked him to not tell anyone for the safety of Snape." Hermione hesitated.

"I…I don't believe you." She said although not sounding sure of that either. Draco nodded.

"Write to Harry." He said summoning parchment, ink and a quill. "Tell him that I want you to know." He said standing.

"Why?"

"You are my sister and I need you to trust me." He said simply before leaving the library. Hermione looked at the blank parchment in her hands. Walking over to a desk in the library she wrote a letter to Harry asking him to come and asking him for proof that she was able to trust Draco. She signed her name and turning around saw Draco there. She handed the letter to him as he gave her a small head nod. "Now, what to do of your suspicions of uncle?" She went through her memory and recalled every question he had asked.

"I want to know his motive behind his questions."

"Veritaserum?" Hermione looked shock.

"You have some?" Draco smirked.

"I was more than competent in potions and in fact did better than you on some essays."

"Only when Snape taught, but if you have some then yes. I purpose we use it." She said smirking back at him.

"Already a Malfoy." He said smiling at the look of worry that came to her with these words. "This will have to be done tomorrow as uncle has left for the day. He did say that he apologizes if he upset you in any way."

"Yes, well we'll see if that's true tomorrow then." He nodded and went to send the letter off.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

The next morning Hermione ate her breakfast quickly and went to sit in the sitting room as to wait for Harry. Draco had given him access to the manor's floo and Hermione was thankful for that.

As the fire turned green she watched as her best friend came through. Standing she ran and hugged him tight.

"Harry, I'm so happy you were able to make it." She said as she pulled away.

"'Mione? Is that really you?" She stepped back and looked away from him. "You look so, Malfoy, but gorgeous I must add." She gave him a smile and slapped him on the arm. "No, I thought it would be terrible have you looking like a Malfoy. Bloody hell will Ron be shocked." She hit him again for his choice of words. "Sorry." He mumbled. He straightened when Draco came into the room.

"Potter, good you could come." Harry thought he'd fall over at the semi polite greeting he had just received. "Calm down Potter, I am only doing this for my sister." To which Hermione looked embarrassed. "We should set up in the library. Uncle, I'm afraid, has a like of popping in at random times." They all nodded and followed Draco up stairs to Hermione's, now, favorite place in the manor.

Opening the doors Harry gave a great smile. "Well, 'Mione suppose I never had to worry. You probably spend all your time here." He said as they walk towards a set of chairs and a coffee table in the middle.

"Yes, I was quite excited when I saw it." She said almost skipping to the chair and sitting down. Tea was ordered from a house elf and they sat being warmed by one of the many fires in the library.

"So, your letter spoke of wanting proof that you were able to trust Draco." Both Draco and Hermione looked at him.

"Since when do you call him Draco?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, it's not as if I can call him Malfoy anymore seeing as you are now one." She nodded and a smirk formed on Draco's mouth. "That doesn't mean that ferret is out of the question." Harry now held a smirk of his own as Draco's turned into a scowl.

"Let's get on with it Potter." Harry nodded pulling a small Pensieve out of his robes and enlarging it on the coffee table.

"You brought Dumbledore's Pensieve?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded. "But I've looked all through out this Pensieve. There is nothing in there showing proof I can trust him."

"Hermione, I have kept you from certain parts of Dumbledore's memories. Especially since Draco's return proving them all true." She nodded seemingly irritated.

"After you then." Said Draco towards Hermione after Harry had touched his wand to the sliver liquid.

Having become used to the feeling of falling through the Pensieve Hermione had no need to steady herself. Harry following her and landed completely on his feet however it was Draco who stumbled and forced a smile to her face as she grabbed him to steady him. She let go and noticed she was in Dumbledore's office. Sitting there in his chair was Dumbledore himself as real and breathing as she always would remember him.

"Severus…come in." He said towards the door. Snape came in with worry etched in his eyes, but trying to disguise it.

"Sir, you have not told me of your decision. Draco has already tried one way of getting to you. Albeit a feeble attempt. We must figure a way to stop this vow."

"Severus, I have made my choice. By the end of this school year I realize I will be dead." Silence filled the room until Snape roared.

"NO, I WONT ALLOW IT!" Snape paced. "How are we to win this war with out you. I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself. There must be another way."

"The only other way would be for both you and Mr. Malfoy to die. I am an old man and I have had many years to come to terms with my death. Draco is young not ready to give his life yet. And you are needed for the Order. This is the only way."

"I have doomed us all then."

"No, have trust in Harry, Severus." The headmaster as Hermione had known him her sixth year stood and made his way to the window and began to stroke Fawks. "Perhaps my death will be a means to an end." Quiet once more the headmaster thought. "If Draco cannot complete his task you must, as you made the vow to do so, finish it for him." Hermione looked to her former potions professor and saw what she never believed she ever would. Emotion ran from his eyes one drop followed by another. "When the time comes Severus, kill me, and get Draco out of here. Away from Tom." The headmaster's request sounded almost like a plea. Severus could only nod as his tears prevented him from speaking.

The scene suddenly changed and she found herself at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Draco was lowering his wand a bit as Dumbledore spoke. Snape appeared on the scene. Stepping in front of Dumbledore. She saw the haggered and worn face of both. A look a knowing appeared in Dumbledore and Snape's eyes. And it was there her former headmaster pleaded before Snape fired the glow of green and she watched her beloved headmaster die. She let tears run down her face as she was brought back to the library.

Both men waited for her tears to subside before speaking.

"He, didn't want to do it. Dumbledore forced him to so as to save both his life and my own." Spoke Draco softly.

"Where have you been then?'

"Snape took me to a rather large house he owned away from everything. I will not tell you where, as it is still a sanctuary for him. I stayed there for a while until the wrath of the dark lord towards me died down. He, returned to the dark lord."

"Why?"

"Hermione, I know this may be hard to believe, but Snape is our only spy in the ranks of Voldemort. He, when he can, reports to Draco, who intern reports to me." She nodded at Harry's answer

"This is how you have known about the attacks? Been able to inform The Order and Aurors of them beforehand?" She asked as Harry nodded. She looked at Draco. She, it seemed, had found trust in the pleas of a dead man.


	5. Adding More to the Truth

**Adding More To The Truth**

Harry stayed for lunch, but Hermione felt uneasy about this. She had yet to tell Harry of her uncle's slight obsession with him. In fact she had yet to tell Harry anything.

Harry and Draco had tolerated each other for the day.

It wasn't long until uncle Evanander joined them a bit late for lunch. "So sorry to be late. Long way to travel you know." Hermione and Draco stood at his entrance and Harry followed Hermione's actions.

"Awe, I see we have a visitor. Well, then. Sit, sit." He said coming in and having a seat next to Hermione. "Katherine, Draco, it is only polite for you to introduce me." Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"This is Harry Potter, Harry this is my uncle Evanander." Her uncle's eyes went wide.

"Harry Potter! Right here in front of me? This is quite a pleasure, quite a pleasure indeed. Hermione tried to give her uncle a look of "lay off", but she could see he was ignoring it.

"Now then fighting off he-who-must-not-be-named then right?" Harry nodded and Hermione only gave him a look that screamed with apologies. Draco excused himself and headed towards the kitchen.

"I've heard many things about you. News of you even reaches the farthest of the wizarding lands." Her uncle chuckled. "Awe yes that is right you do not know. Well, I think it is safe to tell you. I am from a country in the wizarding world. One of the last of its kind, Kruphios."

"I don't believe I've ever heard of, Kruphios." Spoke Harry as Hermione darted her eyes back and forth to each participant of the conversation. She listened to ever detail her uncle explained to Harry.

"…it is of course guarded by the Fidelius charm…"

"But that would make you the secret keeper." Said Harry has he slipped to the edge of his seat now very interested.

"Yes, you're quite right and much quicker than my niece was." She scowled at this, but then produced a smile. "The only ones to be the secret keepers are members of the royal family."

"But that would make you…..and then you would be." He said turning to Hermione who nodded.

"Harry, Draco and I are Prince and Princess of Kruphios." Her friend smiled at this.

"Wow this story just gets more and more insane. Anything else I should know." Hermione?" She shook her head as Draco returned. He placed a cup of tea in front of uncle Evanander and glanced towards Hermione who gave a small nod.

"Thank you Draco. Now, Harry tell me about yourself, although there probably isn't much I don't know about your past what's the present like for you." He took a sip of his drink.

"Harry, I have something to show you, up in my new room and all." Hermione didn't want to have to explain why she and Draco were giving their uncle a truth potion. Harry only nodded and followed his friend out leaving Draco there with his now very truthful uncle.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, uncle, but Katherine and I need to be sure of your motives." Said Draco. "Everything about Kruphios that you have told us, has it all been true."

"Yes."

"Is there anything you haven't told us?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps about my grandfather?"

"Yes."

"Please explain."

"Your grandfather wanted the country to kick out all those who were not of pure-blood. Our parents had just died and the ruling went to him as he was the eldest. I fought him on it, but he would not relent. It was a horrible time for muggle-borns and half-bloods as they were hunted down and thrown out of the country. With the help of some other high pure-blood families we staged an over throw, a coup, and I took the throne. Your grandfather was thrown out of the country with his memory stripped from him."

"But my father, he was to be the next seated on the thrown?"

"I contacted your father when he was much younger. I had him come live with me for a few years before he went to Hogwarts." Draco knew the story from there.

"What do you have planned for Katherine and I."

"You will come to Kruphios, and will be under my protection until this war passes over. You will both learn the ways of the court and when I am gone you will rule Kruphios." Draco was satisfied with his answers and moved on to Hermione's questions.

"What is your interest in Harry Potter?"

"He is the only known person to survive the killing curse and is rumored to be the saving grace of the wizarding world." Draco smirked.

"I am sorry uncle." He said giving his uncle the antidote. His uncle sputtered a bit.

"What is this about?" He said glaring at Draco.

"Herm…Katherine was a bit worried at your sudden interest in Harry. Also I was curious as to a few things that I felt sure you would hesitate to tell me."

"Well, you were right in that fact, but no need to force me to tell you the truth." His uncle was only a bit irritated. "I must be going." He stood and made his way to the door, but before leaving he turned to Draco. "Oh yes, I need you to take Katherine shopping. Buy her robes of a pureblood and royalty."

"Yes, uncle." Draco said as he watched him leave. Draco felt a bit stupid for what he had done but was glad to have done it.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Harry left before dinner as both Draco and Hermione sat down to eat.

"I don't care if he seemed unhappy. I needed to know the truth and I knew he wasn't going to give it to me." She said childishly. She stabbed at her meal as she ate.

"We are going shopping tomorrow." She furrowed her brow at his statement.

"Why?"

"Uncle wants you to have robes that of a pureblood and royalty."

"Fine, we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow then."

"No, you cannot find robes of which he speaks there. We will be going to a specialty shop." He said finishing his meal and standing. She began to stand to and he shook his head too. "A woman does not need to stand when a man leaves the table." She nodded and seated herself once more. "Once we get you proper clothing we will have formal dinners every night." With that he left.

"Every night?" She thought out loud. "He acts as if I'm staying forever." She said finishing

* * *

A/N: Alright so this chapter is purely for info and is quite boring and the writing is also quite bad neways i hope you have enjoyed this story so far and it would be wondeful id you would R&R thanx!! 


	6. What A Day

**What a Day**

She woke up the next morning to a knock on her door. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

The knock came louder.

"Come back later." She wined. But the person was persistent and also was not planning on coming in until she gave the okay. "Fine…come in." She said her eyes still closed and her face smashed into the pillow.

"Get up.' She heard the voice of her new brother enter the room.

"Why?" She asked wishing he would leave so she could sleep in peace.

"I am not waiting all day for you to get up." She heard his stern voice and turned over. She slowly opened her eyes and wiped the sleep out of them.

"Why are you waiting on me?"

"I am to take you shopping today." She frowned at this.

"You really don't have to. I can make do with what I already have." Draco smirked at this.

"Which isn't much. Now up." He said leaving the room. She sighed. She had no want at all to go shopping with the annoying twit and she didn't even know where it was they were going. Laying there she looked at the canopy of her bed. She heard a slight pop and saw Missy standing in her room.

"Miss better get up. Master is not at all a patient man." She said getting out Hermione's finest pair of robes that she brought with her. Sighing once more she pulled her exhausted body into a sitting position and finally got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Showering quickly she barely glanced in the mirror at herself before leaving to put on her robes. She magically dried her hair and turned to Missy who shook her head. The house elf dragged her over to her vanity and soon began using all different kinds of makeup. When the elf left Hermione looked at her reflection.

She wore a light covering of makeup that allowed her face to glow. She saw her eyelashes, which were now blond, were covered in a thick black mascara. She shook her head. She never wore make up and now this. She left the mirror at this and made her way to meet Draco.

"Good finally ready." She nodded. He looked at her clothes. "Yes, well…" He said before stepping towards the fire place. "We are going to Avenue Montiagne in Paris. From there we will enter it's magical counter part." He said stepping in the fireplace and holding out his arm for her.

She begrudgingly got in and held onto her brother as he said the words and they were sent spinning.

The came out in what looked to be a small coffee shop. Many high class witches and wizards stood before her. With a flick of her wand they were soot free and Draco guided her to the back of the coffee shop. He pulled her to an archway that stood in the back. What looked to be French lettering ran across it. Tapping his wand onto the different words two large and beautiful doors appeared before them. He gave a small smile and opened them for her.

She walked into a coffee shop almost identical to the one they had left. She looked as witches and wizards in beautiful robes walked in and out of the shop.

Draco closed the door and pushed her to walked further in.

"Where is this?" She asked as they made their way through the coffee shop and into the streets of what looked to be Paris, but was in fact in the magical world.

"This is Avenue Beaumont. It is the name of the founder of the small rich town and also means: "from the beautiful mountain" in English." Hermione looked around to see that in the distance were hills and mountains. He led her through the streets as many tipped their hats to him and greeted him. She had no idea how wide spread the name Malfoy was. They came to a shop with robes and dresses in the windows. The sign read "Cher _robe féminin_

It's called expensive robes ?' She asked as he led her into the store.

"'Ello…Draco eez zat you?" Asked an elder woman who spoke with a thick French accent reminding her of how Fluer used to speak. She came and hugged a tense Draco. "Oh I avn't zeen you een so long. Ow eez your family zen…oh and who eez zis?" She asked finally turning towards Hermione.

"This is my sister Katherine. We are here for robes."

"Ah I see, I see. Alright zen dear up in front of zee mirrors zen." She said shooing her up onto a raised like section of the floor in front of about five, lit, full length mirrors. A measuring tape flew around her. Measuring her body as a quick quotes quill jotted down the measurements. "I am Madam Pettit. Now ztand straight. Zere you go." She said as Hermione was turned, poked and pinched. "Well, I do not ave any zing her size. She eez very small. I will have to make from hand." She said tisking. "You will want zee works yes?" Draco nodded.

"The finest material you have and all the pieces necessary for robes fit for royals."

"Zis will cost you a 'efty sum." She said.

"Don't worry about the cost." He paid her half there and they left the shop.

"That was a nightmare." Said Hermione fixing her clothes. He chuckled.

"Wait until we go back to have you try it on." She glared at him at the thought and they made their way down the street. Hermione's eyes landed on a book shop and she made her way in seeing a section with English books.

She stood there flipping through a book she had been mulling over for months.

"Katherine, I don't want to spend all day here." She heard Draco come up beside her. "Here I'll get it for you and we can leave."

"I'm not letting you buy everything for me." She said a little irritated. He laughed at this.

"It is our money, not just mine. You are a Malfoy too." She thought this over and nodded. He took the book from her hands and went to pay for it.

"Alright let's go get something to eat." He said as they left the shop. She smiled.

"You're all the same." She muttered.

Rounding a corner they heard someone call Draco's name.

"Oi, Draco, mate is that you?" They turned to see a tan Italian looking boy jogging towards them.

"Blaise? I haven't seen you since graduation." The men shook hands.

"Been busy and all, eh whose the bird?" He asked turning to Hermione. Draco scowled at Blaise's choice of words.

"This, is my sister Katherine."

"Sister? Sorry mate didn't realize." He smiled at Hermione and, taking her and, kissed the back of it. "Nice to meet you. Didn't know Draco had a sister."

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Asked Draco.

"Why not, I havn't anything better to do. Alright then where to?" He asked placing Hermione's arm around his. She smiled a bit at this. She'd never known him much during school and found him to be a mystery to her. Draco however, did not seem happy about this as he glared at his old classmate.

"I was considering the restaurant around the corner."

"Arg not there. Their food has gone down hill. How about the pub a few blocks away?" Draco hesitated but nodded as Blaise led them to the pub.

Reaching the doors Draco held them open for both Blaise and her. They seated themselves at table and soon placed in a order.

"So mate, where have you been hiding your beautiful sister?" Asked Blaise taking a sip of his butter beer.

"I haven't been hiding her. I too just found out about her."

"I was given up for adoption right after I was born."

"Your crazy dad then eh?" She nodded and looked to see Draco staring into his own butter beer bottle. Their food came to Hermione's gratefulness. "So what's got you in Beaumont?"

"Picking up robes for Her-Katherine." Draco said correcting himself.

"School robes?" She shook her head,

"No I graduated."

"Oh where from? You weren't sent to Hogwarts?"

"I was…" She turned to Draco who raised an eyebrow and surveyed his friend.

"You would recognize Katherine as someone else who went to school with us. She has had a concealment charm placed on her." Blaise nodded staring at her.

"Then who were you then?" Hermione hesitated.

"Hermione Granger." Draco spoke for her.

"Bloody Hell….no way!?" Blaise yelled in shock causing the entire pub to look their way in disgust. "Sorry, but you're a Malfoy now? Who would have guessed? Although it makes since and all, you being as powerful as you are. Always wondered how a muggle-born could be so powerful.

"Blaise, I must insist you don't tell a living soul of this. We do not need the attention right now."

"Oh that's right you fighting for the light and all." Blaise seemed to sneer at this. Hermione looked to see Draco returned it with a scowl.

"Katherine, I think it's time we get going." He said standing and waiting for her to follow. She stood slowly.

"Erm…it was nice meeting you." She said politely and followed a angry Draco from the pub. She had to trot a bit to keep up with him as his cloak waved behind him in the wind. "Draco slow down…" She said trying to keep up with him. He simply sent a glare her way, but slowed to let her catch up. "What was that all about."

"Zambini." He said threateningly. She was a bit alarmed at the tone he used, but pushed for answers anyway.

"What about him?"

"He never chose a side. His mother very much set against muggles and muggle-borns." He said turning the corner towards the coffee shop.

"If you don't trust him why did you tell him who I was."

"I trusted him in school. Things have…changed." He said. "Come." He said going through the door to the coffee shop signaling the end of their conversation. They stepped through the doorway once more and into the muggle world. Another trip through the floo brought them back to the manor.

Draco tore off his cloak and flung it at Missy. It landed over the small house elf as Hermione watched him storm through the house making his way up the stairs. She sighed and helped the house elf out from under the cloak. She took off her own and took it up to her room. "What a day." She said out loud taking off her shoes and laying back on her bed.

* * *

A/N :so i'm in a little disappointed in the lack of reviews...i hope its not my writing that is preventing them and even so i would like reviews telling me my writing sucks if that's how you feel haha hope you enjoy this...Blaise will come in more in the future wink 


	7. Beginning to Be a Family

**Beginning to Be a Family**

Her week would have gone by even slower if she hadn't decided to make the library of some use. She soon began researching Horcruxes throughout the vast amount of dark books in the Malfoy manor.

It was late on a Friday night as she rubbed her tired eyes. The entire manor was quiet except for the slamming of a door which caused her to jump. She heard a bit of yelling and another door slam. Closing her book she made her way down stairs.

Creeping around the bend in the stairs she saw no one in the hall. Coming down all the way she went to the sitting room. Opening the door she saw her uncle sitting there smoking a pipe. She furrowed her eyebrows at him as he stood at her presence.

"Uncle? What are you doing here? And is Draco mad?" Her uncle nodded as she took a seat.

"I'm afraid that by next week I want the both of you in Kruphios."

"What!? I was planning on going back to Harry next week."

"I am sorry, Katherine. I do not feel it safe for the both of you anymore." Wrinkling her brow in confusion he showed her the Daily Prophet of which she realized she hadn't seen for most of the week.

Picking it up she unfolded it. There on the front page was the largest attack yet on the muggle world. Voldemort had attack not one or two villages but three at once. "This means his numbers are rising." She said going through the paper looking for any names she recognized. "It also means I need to stay here more than ever." She said resolved, but her uncle shook his head.

"No, I will not allow it!"

"Allow? I am of age you cannot control me!" Her voice rose. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You are so much like your brother." He muttered. She crossed her arms and huffed at the statement.

"We are nothing alike. I will go see Harry and Ron the next coming week and there is absolutely nothing you or Draco can do to stop me." With that she too stormed up stairs and slammed her door.

Sitting down at her desk in her room she wrote to Harry and Ron telling them of the situation and of her return the next week. With that she stomped out of her room to go to find an owl when she ran right into Draco. She fell to the floor with a loud thud. Glaring up at her brother she rubbed her now bruised behind. "Draco! For once in your life look where you're going." She said. He offered her a hand to which she ignored.

"Me? How was I to know you'd come barging out of your room like that?" He said also irritated. "What's got your knickers in a twist anyway?" She scowled at him for the comment but answered him any way.

"Uncle…he wants us to go back with him to Kruphios." Draco nodded.

"Yes, he told the same to me."

"Do you want to?"

"I refuse to leave Snape here alone and not even leaving word of where I've gone off to." She nodded. "And I assume you want to help Potter?" She nodded. He sighed.

"I need to find an owl." He nodded.

"Alright then." He said and led her through the hallways. Silence took over until finally Draco spoke. "You're not going are you…to Kruphios?" She looked at him and shook her head.

"Not yet anyway. I need to help Harry, I won't leave him here in danger with out me." Draco nodded.

"Perhaps then we can cut uncle a deal."

"I'm listening." She said as they turned a corner to see a small staircase obviously leading to the owlery.

"If I do then you will stay here and correspond with Snape." He said quickly. She nodded seeing this as possibly the only way to at least appease her uncle. "But I will not stay there forever as you will not stay here forever. We will trade off every two weeks."

"Only depending on the circumstances. I am not leaving Harry in a bind just for uncle to feel better." Draco nodded.

"Alright, so it sounds as though we have a deal."

"Yes, but how do we know that Snape will trust me." Draco smiled.

"You look exactly like me, he will." Hermione hesitated at this but nodded. She sent her letter off on a black owl and turned to Draco.

"Alright then, let's inform uncle." Draco cringed a bit at this. "Don't give me that look. I'm sure he's still here and he'll need to know."

"Fine." He said as though he were a child.

They made their way downstairs and into the sitting room once more to find their uncle reading. He stood placing his book down.

"Awe I see you both have come to your senses and decided to act civil once more. They sat and he sat too.

"We have a deal for you uncle."

"Oh really?" he said putting down his pipe and turning his eyes on Draco. "And just what is this deal?"

"We will trade off being in Kruphios. This is a hard time for Harry. I will not go into to details, but at the moment a lot of research will need to be done along with protecting muggles. I won't let Harry do it alone."

"Trade off?"

"Yes, I will go to Kruphios for the next two weeks while Katherine stays here. Then we will switch; an heir therefore is, at all times, in Kruphios."

"This is not what I had in mind."

"It's either one of us at a time or neither of us. We are taking huge risks by even doing this." Hermione informed. Her uncle sighed.

"I will think this over. I do not like it, but I will think it over. You will have my answer tomorrow evening." He said standing. Both Draco and Hermione stood too. "You know I just wan to keep you both safe right? While I do worry about Kruphios I worry about your lives more." They both nodded and watched as he left. They both seemed to fall on the chairs rather than sit.

"I don't think I've had a longer week in my life." She said rubbing her temples.

"Yes, and we have to go pick up your robes tomorrow." She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Do we have to?" She said whining.

"Yes, madam Pettit does not like it when someone is not on time for a fitting and a pickup."

"Personal experience?" She asked.

"Yes." He said firmly as if remembering past times with the woman.

"Well, then I'm going to bed if I have to put up with that woman tomorrow." She said standing. Draco seemed to tired to bother standing as she left the room.

"Goodnight Katherine." She stopped at his words. Turning she looked at him slouched in the overstuffed chair.

"Why do you call me that?" He seemed a bit surprised at the fact she was still there.

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting up a bit.

"Katherine?"

"Oh, I suppose I can't call you Granger anymore and Malfoy is out of the question. You don't even look like Hermione anymore so I thought I should use the name uncle calls you." His words hit her. '_don't even look like Hermione anymore.' _She nodded numbly at his explaination and made her way to the stairs. She didn't look like Hermione anymore. She couldn't believe how much she had changed in a few short days.

!O!O!O!O!!OO!O!O!O!

"Ow, oh I can't breathe." She said as Madam Pettit pulled the corset like garmet tighter around her.

"If you'd just suck een a bit like I told you to." She said. After another try Madam Pettit sighed. "Hold on dear I believe zis is still just zoo big for you." She said making her way farther into the store. Hermione stood there taking in great gulps of air. What did that woman mean it was too big? She rubbed her now sore stomach area and looked at the magically hanging robes just waiting for her. She had no want in the world to ever wear them. "Alright then this should do." Placing it on Hermione once more, she pulled tight and tied the strings behind her. "zere not so bad, not for the slip."

The slip Hermione had found was the piece that went under the under robes. She pulled on the silk fabric and moved to the heavier silk of the under robes. She waited as she was tied up in the back and Madam Pettit had fluffed the skirt a bit. She then pulled on a formal deep green over robe. She saw that it was delicately woven with gold embroidery. The robes hugged her small stomach while the corset gave her a lift in the front causing the outer robe to be form fitting.

"Oh beautiful. I knew you would look good een green as your brother does, but just een case you aren't a fan of the color I made you two more in crimson and a deep blue." Hermione smiled at the woman. 'Zey zoo are complete sets." The woman beamed and had Hermione turn for her. "Oh just wonderful now come let uz show your brother."

"I'm sure he wont mind if we just buy them."

"Oh nonsense." Said the gleeful woman pulling her out into the main store area. "May I present. Miss Kazerine Malfoy." She said giving a slight bow as Hermione entered the room. She watched as Draco's mouth opened in surprise.

"Bloody hell I knew your sister was gorgeous, but…" They all turned to see Blaise standing there.

"You're back in town?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, well need to pick up my new robes for a party of my mum's. She's always throwing them and insisted on me getting new robes for the event, but I didn't know I'd meet an angel when I came." He said walking towards her and taking her hand once more to place a kiss on the back of it. She smiled and shook her head at his antics.

'Yes, well. I'll be with you een a minute. I need zo elp Ms. Malfoy with her robes. Now dear step een front of the mirror." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut not prepared for the disaster she thought she would see. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped at her reflection.

She saw Draco come up behind her in the mirror. "You look beautiful, little sister." He whispered causing her to smile.

"Thank you." She said looking away. She turned a bit in the skirts and saw they swooshed when she turned or moved. She smiled at this.

"Alright, we will take them then." Said Draco.

"Oh good, good. I will get zem ready zen." She said leading Hermione back to the back room to change.

"I still can't believe that's Granger." Said Blaise leaning on a rack of robes.

"And you will tell no one she is. We cannot risk that kind of knowledge getting out." Said Draco sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, mate." Blaise said with a smirk of his own. "Changed your opinion of her since she became your sister then?" Draco nodded.

"She is family." He said looking towards the doors waiting for her to return. Blaise gave a chuckle.

"Oh yes. The resemblance is amazing." Blaise said walking over to Draco. "Better watch over her I'm sure many blokes would like to-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Hermione entered the room again. She turned her own blue-grey eyes towards the two men and walked over to them.

"Alright then. Madam Pettit is packing them all away now for us to take." Draco nodded and turned to his old classmate glaring at him.

It was not long before Madam Pettit came out with three boxes holding her new robes. Draco paid for them and Hermione waved goodbye to Blaise who bowed his head slightly. Draco simply rolled his eyes as he shrunk the tied together boxes and carried them for her. As they rounded a corner Hermione saw an interesting shop and maneuvered her way through the people to see it. He waited from affair seeing it to be a pure-blood woman's fashions shop. She was looking at the different dresses and robes in the window when he noticed a man come up next to her. Hermione was completely oblivious to him as she stood looking at the, what she thought to be, peculiar fashions.

"Do you keep up with the latest trends?" Asked the black haired man. He had caused Hermione to jump and, Draco noticed, forced her hand to the pocket where she kept her wand.

"Oh, sorry no. I just find it interesting to look."

"One as beautiful as you should not simply look." The suave tall man said. Draco watched her blush and glance over at him. She looked back to the man in front of her who spoke again. "Why don't you go in and try something on?" He asked looking her up and down. Draco had had about enough. Discreetly taking out his wand he sent a curse towards the man. The man's eyes grew wide and he began to itch what seemed to be every inch of his skin. Draco let out a loud laugh at the man and walked over to his sister.

"You did that?" She whispered venomously. He merely smirked at the itching man. Hermione pulled out her own wand and undid the spell. "I am really sorry about my brother." She apologized as she touched the man's shoulder. The man scowled at Draco who gave him a death glare back. "We'd better be going." She said pulling her him away from the man. "How could you do that? You embarrassed me!" She said angry.

"He was hitting on you." Draco said appalled.

"So, it's not as if I was planning a date with him and even if I was it's not any of your business."

"It is. I will not let you date someone like…that."

"Like what?" she said exasperated.

"Katherine, that bloke was only looking for one thing from you." He said angry as they entered the coffee shop.

"Well, it's not as if we were doing on the street.' She whispered. "Besides its not as if I would with a man I just met."

"Yes, well you'd better keep it that way." She glared at him.

"You have no say in that part of my life, Draco." With that she stepped into the fire place and flood back to the manor. He followed a bit angrier than before.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She didn't bother with dinner that night as she spent the night researching in the library. She sat at a desk taking down notes that matched her own old ones. She was about to move on to another book when she heard the creak of the large doors open. "Katherine?" She heard her uncle's voice. She tried to inch down in the high back leather chair, but her uncle had spotted her. "Katherine, it is not polite to hide from your uncle now come sit over here with me." He said referring to a set of chairs in front of a fire. She sighed and joined him. "Now then, I have thought over the deal you proposed and have decided to agree." She sat up straight at this. "But on one condition…" She slouched a little. "I want an owl ever day from you." He said smiling. She got up and hugged him fiercely.

"Oh thank you and I will, I will." She stood straight and saw Draco in the door way. He didn't look to happy, but gave her a faint smile none-the-less. She smiled at him. They were beginning to be a family.

"Alright then. You will return to Harry on Monday as Draco will come with me to Kruphios. Now that that's settled who wants tea." He said calling for a house elf. Draco came to join them.

"I shall send an owl off tonight signally my departure to those who need to know." Uncle Evanander seemed alarmed at this.

"No need to worry uncle. There is only one and he is very much trust worthy." Their uncle calmed a bit at this words. She turned to face Draco who gave her a small smile as a thanks. This was a Draco she was beginning to like.


	8. New Responsibilities

**New Responsibilities**

Monday came and Hermione packed her things as Draco did. Having her duffle bag in hand and deciding to leave the nice robes at the manor she made her way down stairs to where her uncle and Draco waited for her. She placed her duffle bag down and looked at the two men before her. She started with her uncle.

"Well, then I will see you in two weeks and I wont forget to owl." She said hugging him. He kissed her on both cheeks before letting her go.

"Do be careful Katherine. I could not bear to loose you.' She smiled and turned to Draco.

"I'll keep up your meetings with him and make sure he is fine."

"You have the letter about his information that I wrote?" She nodded. "Very well then." An awkward moment passed before she hugged him. He became surprised at this and tensed.

"Take care of yourself big brother." She said softly as she hugged him.

"You too." He replied right before she pulled away.

"Alright then." She said picking up her bag, which was a bit heavier due to the books she was taking back with her. "Bye." She said making her way outside. She turned to see both standing in the door way which was framed by the pillars and that's the last picture she saw before apperateing to Grimauld Place.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She was gone and he was about to leave with his uncle. He had packed a trunk full of his things making sure to bring only what he wouldn't be able to get there. He now sat with his uncle at lunch.

"A bit quieter with out her here isn't it." His uncle observed. Draco nodded as he ate. He never realized how much he would actually miss her until she left.

Finishing lunch they prepared to use a portkey to Kruphios. "Are you ready nephew? It's quite a long ride for a portkey, but we should make it in a minute." He said smiling. Draco nodded and touched his hand to the portkey. Feeling the cliché pull just above the naval he felt himself being pulled away from his home and from what he never thought he'd miss….his sister.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She opened the door to see the same dirty house she had left. "Hello? Any one home?" she called as she lifted her bag off her shoulder.

"Hermione?" She turned to see professor Lupin coming down the stairs.

"Professor! I didn't expect you here."

'Been living here for the past week." He said smiling. "And you can stop calling me professor." He said. He stood there staring at her for a moment.

"Um…Remus?" She asked.

"I'm sorry…it's just wow you've changed a lot. I mean Harry said you had, but I suppose I didn't think he meant this much." She played with the long ends of her hair as he spoke.

""Mione!" She heard Harry's voice. He ran down the stairs and lifted her in a hug. "It's great to have you home." He said smiling as he put her down. "Ron should be back soon. Had some reports to finish at the office." Said Harry referring to Ron's job as an auror. He had been the only one of the three to get a job while Hermione and Harry had opted to wait until after the war. "I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"Harry James Potter." Hermione scolded, but it didn't matter.

"hmmm…do you think you just wont talk when he gets here. We can pull the largest prank on him saying Malfoy turned into a girl or something."

"For your information. I am a Malfoy and a girl." She said picking up her bag.

"She's got you there, Harry." Said Remus. Harry just laughed.

"Mione are you really going to go by the name Malfoy." She shook her head.

"Probably not yet. I don't want to attract unwanted attention during the war.

The door opened and Ron walked through. "Be with you all in a moment haven't had lunch so I'm starving." He said walking past them all to the kitchen. Hermione gaped at him as he didn't even notice her.

"Alright, I'll let you play with him a bit." They said following him into the kitchen where he had magicked up a lunch. She sat down.

"Hard day at the office, but of course it always is." He said taking a rather large bite of his sandwich. He took a glance at Hermione, but looked back at his sandwich. "Hey who's the new bird? You over Ginny or something?" He asked before taking another bite.

"Oh yeah, mate. I thought I'd get around a bit. You know have a little fun during this war." Hermione glared at Harry as he sat across from Ron.

"Well, Ginny's going to be a bit hurt don't you think? I don't think I can let you do that to my sister and all."

"Oi, Ginny doesn't mind.'

"What? Of course she would she's still in love with you mate! What's this bird's name anyway?" He said now actually looking at Hermione.

"Ronald I am not a bird!" Said Hermione glaring at him. Ron's eyes got wide as he almost fell out of his seat.

"Sorry, you almost sounded like Hermione there for a minute. What you'd say your name was?"

"Mate, you are daft aren't you?" Said Harry shaking his head.

"Yes how did the auror department ever except you." She said and his face went red at this. "Ronald it's me? Hermione?" She said exasperated.

"'Mione? But…but…but you look like Malfoy!"

"I am a Malfoy remember? We talked about this before I left."

"Well, sure, but bloody hell I didn't think you would start looking like one. You look like his twin." He reached out to touch her face, but she slapped it away.

"Ronald you're being stupid. I had concealment charm on me remember? I told you this?'

"Well, yeah, but still…I never thought you'd…"

"Look like them?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean wow all the way down to your eyes." He said his own blue eyes wide.

"Well, at least he noticed your eyes." Said Harry. Hermione smiled at this.

'Well now that we've confirmed that I look like a Malfoy we need to figure how to not get word out about my origins." She said setting a kettle on the stove to heat.

"We could just call you Katherine. No one has to know your last name and such." Suggested Remus.

"Yes, but I had hoped to still remain Hermione." She said as the kettle began to whistle a bit.

"I don't know how possible that is if we want to keep all this low key. You'll have to be Katherine to the rest of the world and Hermione to us." Said Harry as she poured her hot water into a cup and placed a tea bag in. She nodded as she sat.

"I suppose that's the only way." She said sipping the still hot tea. "Well, getting on with it. I have been doing some research and come up with some ideas." She said smiling a bit.

"So have we." Said Ron smiling triumphantly.

"Yes, we have concluded that since Hogwarts was one of Voldemorts favorite places to be that perhaps, whatever belongs to Godric Gryffindor or Rowena Ravenclaw is there." Said Harry now pouring himself some tea. He turned and leaned on the counter waiting for her reply. But her eyes had locked on Remus's.

"Perhaps we should speak of this later."

"'Mione, he already knows." Said Harry stirring a bit of sugar into his tea.

"But I thought we had said we'd keep it between the three of us."

"Remus had helped a lot."

"Yes, and I will respect Harry's wishes and keep quiet about it all." Remus promised.

"Very well then, Harry, I suppose this is your decision." She said.

"So what do you think about Hogwarts?" Asked Ron who had finally finished his rather large sandwich.

"It's where I was thinking actually, but I have no idea of where or what it could be." She said pondering. "Then again what about Voldemort's snake?" She asked.

"Yes, we've thought about that…but we've also thought it would be the last one to go as it is with Voldemort at all times." Hermione nodded at Lupin's comment.

"So we make our way to Hogwarts then?" She asked. Harry nodded.

'It seems so." He said placing down his now empty cup into the sink. To which Hermione noticed was full.

"Have you all forgotten how to use magic?" She said huffing as she placed her own cup in the sink and magicked them to wash themselves. "Now, I think we should go today. Talk to McGonagall. I haven't been in that library in a while either. Something there might be of use. A historic book or something." She spoke thinking out loud.

"I'd love to join you all. As much fun as it sounds trifling through the Hogwarts library, but people will be suspicious if I simply leave work for such a long period of time."

"Good point Ron. Perhaps you should stay here. Although we might be gone for a bit." Said Hermione leaning on the wall. He nodded.

"That's fine. 've got to be getting back as it is. I just thought I'd check in at lunch." He said standing and walking towards her. He hugged. "It's good to see you, 'Mione." He said before leaving. She turned to Harry and Remus who were staring at her.

"Oh come off it. How different did you think I was going to look." Both men seemed to shake their heads. "Now, I need to explain something else. Draco has gone…off with uncle." She said finding that she could not say Kruphios even if she had wanted to. "He will be gone for about two weeks. I am to handle his regular interactions."

"Hermione? Are you sure about this?" Asked Harry. She nodded.

"I'm still weary of him, but I believe it was Remus here who said we should trust Snape for the main reason that we trusted Dumbledore." Lupin nodded at her words. "And if a marauder can trust Snape then I suppose I can too."

"Very well then." She pulled the letter from Draco out of her pocket and read it quickly.

"My first meeting it tonight." She said taking in a large breathe. "He also gave me coordinates to apperate to." She said as she read. She smiled when she saw his final signature.

_Your Brother_

_Draco_

_P.S. Be careful_

"Well then I had better take a shower as we are leaving for Hogwarts." She said standing and made her way to her room and bathroom.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Landing on his feet he looked over to his uncle whom he saw smiling at someone around him.

"Your highness it is good to have you back."

"Yes, yes all well and good. Now make sure my nephew gets his things to his room and makes his way to the meeting afterward." His uncle looked Draco up and down. "And make sure he is dressed properly." He said before leaving the room.

Draco took this time to look around him. He saw that he was in a complete, white, marble room.

"What is this?" He asked turning around to see there was absolutely nothing in the room.

"The arrival room your highness." Said the man. Draco now turned to him. He was a very tall man who looked to be about seven feet tall. He was dark as a night's sky and had an air of foreboding about him. "Please, if you will follow me." The man took Draco's trunk from him and he followed the man out into a rather large hallway. This place he realized was much larger than his own home and that four of the Malfoy manor's could very likely fit in it.

They reached two large ebony wood doors.

"This is your coders, my prince." Said the man.

"And your name?" He asked the man. The man gave him a smile which held dozen of white pearly teeth.

"Rashidi, I, as my father was before me, am the high councilor. My son will take my position when I leave this world." Said the tall man in a very low booming vice. "Now, if you would sir." He said referring to the large doors. Draco nodded and the doors opened for him.

They opened to another corridor of which at the end were another pair of large doors. Three doors stood in the corridor and Rashidi explained the use of each.

They came to the next pair of large doors to find they lead to his bedroom which was draped in a dark emerald green. From the larger than king size bed to the sitting area that sat by a fire place. He noticed house elves, about half a dozen, were scurrying around getting out his clothes for him.

"Dark robes for his highness." Said Rashidi. They all scurried fast and soon the robes were lain on his bed. He nodded as they bowed to him. "Dress quickly, my prince, the counsel does not like to wait. Even for a royal himself." Draco nodded and Rashidi bowed his way out of the room.

Draco came over to see the formal robes matched his room and smirked. They were embroidered with a hint of silver. Slipping the layers on, he made his way from the room and down his personal hall. Out the large doors was Rashidi waiting for him. The tall man bowed once again and offered himself as a guide to where the meeting was held. Draco nodded his consent and they made their way through the labyrinth of a castle. In some ways it was worse than Hogwarts on your first day.

They made their way to a light wooden doors that opened for him. "May I present the crown prince. Draco Lucious Malfoy." Draco saw a large table before him in a large room that was held up by pillars of gold. He saw as every member of the counsel stood and bowed to one knee. "Nod." He heard the whisper of Rashidi in his ear. Draco did and the counsel stood, but still bowed.

"Awe, Draco. Good you found the way. Come you are to sit next to me." Said his beaming uncle who was the only one in the room not bowing.

Both he and his uncle sat in high backed chairs at the head of the table. He to the right of his uncle while Rashidi stood on his uncle's left.

'Now stand and be seated, counsel. For we have much to discuss." The counsel did as they were told but now stared at Draco.

"Sir f I may ever be so bold…" Said a counsel man standing and bowing.

"Go on Parker."

"Where is your sister my prince?"

"Awe yes the beautiful Katherine is with her friend Harry Potter." Uncle Evanander spoke. Quiet whispers went through the table as the man named Parker sat. "Quiet!" He bellowed and at that the whispers stopped. "Yes, my niece it good friends with the boy. She will be in here in two weeks time." Another man stood.

"This is the boy rumored to save the wizarding world is it not?"

"It is…she has been helping him for a good portion of her life. I will not go into detail for that is her private matters." The man sat. "What I wish to go over is this war however." A burly man stood.

"Your highness," He said in a deep voice. "My troops want to know if they are to go to battle?" Draco turned to his uncle who nodded allowing the man to sit.

"I believe I will give that decision up to be voted on by the counsel. This is your country and your people as much as it is mine. I will give you the responsibility of deciding whether or not we should be in it."

"Uncle." Draco spoke for the first time. "If I may?"

"Why of course Draco." Draco looked at the long table which held almost thirty members at it. Few woman sat there he noticed and he thought how aggravated his sister would be at this.

'Your decision is not to be taken lightly." He spoke with determination and the showing that he was ready to rule this nation now if it came to that. "Once you are in this battle you will not be allowed to simply leave. Once the dark lord has a suspicion of you he will not stop until he knows where you are from and if he finds out will not stop until he has too conquered Kruphios." The room sat silent.

"I believe I will give you your time to think on this matter. What my nephew says is true. We will adjourn in the morning." His uncle stood he turned to Draco to do the same. At once when Draco stood the entire counsel stood as one and bent on one knee bowing. They walked from the room as Rashidi followed.

"Well my nephew you did wonderful. The counsel has been speaking of this war for the last two years now. Very eager they are. This is the first time I've allowed them a vote on it. I believe I will leave it to you about their decision and if they do decide to enter this war…you will have say on when and how."

His uncle left him in the hall outside the tall wooden doors. He now felt a huge responsibility unlike any other.

* * *

A/N: Alright so this is my longest chapter i'm pretty sure, but for those who decide to read this i thought i'd giveyou a bit of info:

Many of the names i have chosen have meanings,

Evanander-Early founder of Rome, benevolent ruler (Greek)

Katherine-Pure (Greek)

Karissa-Love and Grace (Greek)

Kruphios-secret, hidden, concealed (Greek)

Rashidi-Thinker, counselor (African specifically Swahili)

I PUT A GOOD EFFORT INTO FINDNG NAMES THAT FIT WHO I WAS NAMING THERE ARE THE FEW HOWEVER THAT WONT AND DONT MEAN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THIER NAME HOP YOU ARE ENJOYING MY STORY


	9. Be Prepared

**Be Prepared**

Hermione stepped in to the castle where she saw McGonagall waiting in the main hall. She smiled at her former professor.

"Professor!" She said smiling. McGonangall seemed confused and as was Hermione before she remembered her new look. She sighed and turned to Harry and Lupin.

"Headmistress, I think it would be wise to speak in your office." Suggested Lupin. She nodded as they made their way through all the students.

"Arg, of course we'd have to get here between classes." Said Hermione to Harry. All the students kept their eyes glued to the small group following their headmistress. A few seventh and sixth years waved at them.

"Shall I contact Ginny?" all eyes went to Harry. They still hadn't gotten back together and he had been pushing her away harder than before.

"I think not professor." Answered Hermione.

"I'm sorry dear, but who are you." She asked as soon as they had reached the gargoyle.

'Not here, I'm afraid." Said Remus and with that they were ushered up the stairs.

Seated in extra chairs she looked at Hermione.

"This headmistress, is Katherine Malfoy." McGonagall's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, but what?" She asked thoroughly confused.

"Headmistress, I am Katherine formally known as Hermione." McGonagall seemed to swallow hard.

"My dear what have you done to yourself?" Hermione laughed at this.

"I assure you professor I did not do this. I am Draco's sister. I just found out about a week or so ago now."

"But that's not possible. The Malfoys had no other children." Hermione looked down at her hands.

"They did." She said quietly. "I wasn't wanted."

"Oh, well that can't be a bad thing now can it." Hermione shook her head. "So what am I to call you then?"

"We've decided she will be called Katherine in all public gatherings, but when with trusted ones she will be Hermione."

"I have to say I am a bit surprised about all this." Hermione gave a small bitter chuckle.

"You think you're surprised." She shook her head. She had learned too much in the past week. "That's not important. We have some research that needs to be done and we were hoping to stay here for a bit."

"What sort of research?" McGonagall looked at them with a suspicious eye.

"They will be under my watch, headmistress." Explained Remus.

"That does not answer my question."

"Professor, please we ask you to trust us." Said Harry. She looked over all them looking each in the eye.

"Alright, but if I get suspicious…"

"Then we'll leave immediately." She nodded

"Alright then. I'll show you to your rooms." They were lead to two portraits which two had never known existed. Remus simply smiled at them as if they were very familiar. Both Harry and Hermione stared at him.

"What I was a marauder wasn't I?" He asked as McGonagall gave them the password for where they would stay. Hermione followed her to the next portrait over letting her in.

"Ms. Granger, I don't know what is going on, but I do believe I should call an order meeting." Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet, keep everyone in their positions for now. No need to get them all riled up.'

"Very well, but know I am putting a lot of trust in you. Especially since your looks and origins have changed."

"Professor I am still me. Or at least I'm trying to be." The head master nodded.

"Very well, I suggest that the three of you eat in kitchens. It would not be good to attract attention." Hermione nodded and bid goodbye to her professor. She went to the portrait over and came into a room mirror that of hers.

"Alright then I suppose we should get to work. Have you got Dumbledore's pensieve?" Harry nodded. They followed Hermione to her familiar trek to the library.

Opening the doors she took in a large breath through her nose. Smiling she made her way to a table. "History books are where I think we should start first." And there they spent the rest of their day.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Hermione had bid them goodnight before going to her room and dawning a black robe and cloak. She was not looking forward to this, but it needed to be done.

Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head, she walked from the castle and towards Hogsmeade from there she would apperate. To where she was not quite sure, but she was sure of the coordinates.

Coming to a discrete are of town she turned quickly and vanished.

She arrived in front of a dark and haunting house. It seemed that all lights were off in the house. She pulled the cloak tighter around her as she approached the house.

A sign hung lopsided over the door declaring the house condemned, but she knew better. She looked behind her both up and down the road before knocking three times. She waited exactly three seconds before knocking three times more and touched her wand to the door. She heard the click of the lock and smiled at the pass word. She opened the door to find her self in a rather dark living area.

"Come in." She heard an unmistakable voice from the corner.

"I am here in Draco's stead."

"Yes, so I have been told. Sit I will bring tea." She did as she was told keeping the hood over her head and her wand firmly in her grasp. He brought out a tray of two tea cups, a teapot and the different jars of sugar and milk. He placed it on the coffee table in front of her. Sitting in a chair across from her he picked up his own tea and took a sip looking for her to do the same. Knowing it was a sign of trust she picked up the other tea cup and took a sip. Seeing it tasted as tea should she took a much larger sip. "So you have finally been reunited."

"You knew about me?" She asked taking off her hood. She watched Snape smirk a bit.

"Much better than that bushel you used to call hair." He said sipping his tea.

"You knew all this time and never told? Not even Draco?"

"I couldn't. I was bound not to. I was the one to perform the concealment charm on you however. Making it so you would grow to look like your adoptive parents." She furrowed her brow, looking down at her tea.

"So you didn't want me as a Malfoy either then." She said sitting the cup on the table in front of her."

"I never said that. I have kept an eye on you all your life. I supported Narcissa in keeping you, but your father had been insistent."

"I suppose I should just become used to the fact that my father never wanted me." She sadly. She heard Snape chuckle at this. A bitter laugh, but amused none the less. She snapped her head up to face him. She had never heard the man laugh.

"Your father wanted you very much. He had made plans to get you back when you were older, but as you can see those fell through."

"I don't understand. Uncle said…"

"Yes, well your uncle has harbored bad feelings towards you father for many years now. I assume he jumped to conclusions."

"Alright then why did he give me up?"

"To protect you." Snape said as if it was obvious.

"Excuse me?"

"You are the first female to be born in the Malfoy line in generations."

"And?"

"For a know it all book worm I'm surprised you haven't looked this up yet." She lifted an eyebrow at this. Causing Snape to smirk. "Yes the likeness between you and your brother is unmistakable." He spoke without resolve as if they had tea regularly. "A female born with Malfoy blood is supposed to show greater amounts of power than the males in the family. And seeing as how there hasn't been a female in years one can estimate that you have accumulated that power in a large abundance."

"I'm not that powerful though. Book smart maybe, but not powerful."

"You have not been taught properly. Had you grown up with your true parents you would be."

"Well, that's not possible now is it. Should we just get on with this?"

"If that's what you wish."

"Have you heard anything new?" She asked.

"The dark lord is rising in numbers as I'm sure you have already guessed." She nodded and urged him to continue.

"He does not know about you yet, but I suggest you keep a low profile. When he learns of you he will want you in his ranks." She shook her head.

"I do not care about myself, but of those who are unable to protect themselves. Now what about more muggle attacks? Anything large planned?"

"Yes, in Derbyshire he plans to let his death eater loose to kill all there. He has ordered that no muggle should remain alive."

"When?"

"In a weeks time."

"Fine is that all?" He nodded. She rose to leave.

"Katherine." She stopped. "I am not just Draco's Godfather." She tensed at this.

"You're mine too then?"

"Yes." He said quietly. "I would give my life to protect you as I would Draco." She felt anger boil in her.

"Then why was I treated as dirt in school by you." Snape smirked.

"Friend of Potter's, in Gryffindor, and a know-it-all. You were quite an annoying little brat." He said casually.

"Oh yes, I can see how much family means to you." She said reaching for the hood of her cloak.

"Make no mistake. I treated you that way because I had to keep your cover." She stopped before the hood covered her face. Staring at the man in front of her she noticed how sick he had become. He was thinner than before and his hair was now truly as greasy as it had always said to have been. His pale face was paler than a healthy person should look.

"Take care of yourself and be careful." She said before pulling the hood over her head completely. "I will see you in a week." She said leaving through the door, but right before she closed it she heard a whisper,

"I am sorry…be careful." Closing the door she made her way back to Hogwarts. A meeting would be called.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

A day had passed and Draco had yet to see anything in the castle other than his rooms, the cousel meeting room, and the dining hall in which he ate.

He sat at breakfast alone as his uncle, he found, was not an early riser. An owl landed next to him on the table and held out a leg for him. He took the parchment form the owl. He recognized the white owl and quickly opened the letter.

_Dear Brother,_

_I hope all is well. I am writing per uncle's request. I visited our relative last night. I fear for him as he is not looking well. _

_There has been an attack planned one of the largest yet. I have time to inform the order and form a plan, but I see the importance of trusting our relative as you do. _

_He told me more about myself, but I will save that for when I see you next which will hopefully be soon big brother. _

_I pray you are safe and stay so. Give uncle my regards and tell him I am fine and there is nothing to worry of. _

_Your sister_

Draco felt relief wash over him with the letter. He had found that he was becoming more and more protective of her as he got to know her better. He wondered what more she had found out about herself, but push the though away as he remembered the attack that was planned. Folding the letter he saw Harry's owl still sitting there.

"I do not have a letter yet for you. I will send one with a different owl. Feel free to go the owlry." He said shooing the bird. The bird gave an annoyed hoot and spread its wings flying through an open window.

Another counsel meeting was planned for this morning and he was to be the one present at is seeing as his uncle placed him in charge of the counsel's decision. Rashidi came up next him.

"My prince, the counsel meeting is to start." Draco nodded and Rashidi lead him too the room of the day before.

He was announced as he was yesterday and nodded to have the counsel arise from their knees. He sat and the counsel straightened and did the same. Rashidi stood next to him as he spoke.

"My uncle gave you all the vote yesterday as to enter this war or not. You decision is due now. What is it you have chosen?" The first cousel member on his right stood.

"Prince Draco? Is your uncle not coming to preside over this meeting?"

"No, not that it should be your concern, but uncle has given the problem of the war to me." He stated the counsel member bowed slightly and sat. The one closes to him now on his left stood.

"You highness, the counsel has decided to enter the war." Draco nodded.

"I hope you know the gravity of your choice." All in the counsel seemed to nod at his words. The burly man from the day before stood. "Your name?" Asked Draco.

"Alastair, I am the command of your soldiers." The man bowed. Draco nodded and the man proceeded. "The men are ready. We can depart whenever you give your word."

"How many do we have?"

"Around one hundred." Draco smirked at this.

"Prepare twenty to go to England." Draco ordered. A counsel member stood and bowed. "Yes?"

"Why only twenty?" Asked the man.

"It is more discrete at the moment. When the time comes more will be sent. Now I will write to my sister to inform her of your arrival. She will need to find you accommodations so you aren't seen."

"Will I be going with them?" Asked Alastair.

"Yes. Now we don't have time to talk. Go now get them ready. I do not know how long they will be staying for so prepare them for this." Alastair nodded an bowed before leaving the room. he turned his attention on to the rest of the counsel. "There is a large attack planned by the dark lord and I want you all to be prepared that some of those men may not come back." They all nodded at his words. He stood at this and the counsel stood and bowed to their knees. He left with Rashidi following.

"I need to go to the training fields. See these men before they leave. Can you get a message to Alastair."

"Of course your highness."

'Tell him I want his twenty soldiers on the field in a half hour." Rashidi nodded and left Draco who now had memorized the way to his rooms.

He met them all on the fields. Standing in front of them he noticed them to all be at attention. He passed back and forth in front of them and stopped in front of Alastair.

"Have they been trained in the unforgivables?"

"Yes my prince." He answered bowing low. He turned his attention to the twenty in front of him.

"I wish to see you all fight. Pair up now!" He said knowing he did not have much time for he didn't know how long he had until the attack. Remembering his sister he called Rashidi to his side. "Write to my sister. Inform her of the coming help and the amount she will need to find shelter for." Rashidi nodded and left the fields. He turned to the, what seemed to be, waiting soldiers and glared. "Well! What are you waiting for! Begin!" He bellowed. Seeing his soldiers fight Draco smiled. The dark lord would be in for a great surprise.


	10. Of Fighitng and Learning

**Of Fighting and Learning**

Hermione had hurried back to the castle and explained what she had learned from Snape. Remus took the authority from here and called an order meeting.

"What has happened now?" Asked Molly Weasley as she served up drinks and food to those wanting it. A good amount of people sat around the table, most the order in fact.

"Remus hasn't said, only that it is important." Replied her husband Arthur. The group went quiet as the door creaked open and a figure in a black cloak entered.

She made her way to the end of the table and sat by Harry and across from Ron. She felt a bit of fear rise in her hoping the Order would still accept her despite her changed image and such.

"Good you could all come. I will not hesitate with this information. Voldemort is to attack within a week. Derbyshire is his target and he plans to leave no muggle alive." Remus spoke standing.

"Remus, you have yet to tell us where you are getting this information." Spoke Kingsley in his signature deep voice.

"We have our informants which we cannot reveal. Only a handful know and I'd like to keep it that way." He spoke the last bit a little harsher than intended.

"Remus, who is this?" Asked Molly pointing to Hermione who fidgeted under everyone's gaze. She turned to Remus who nodded and she slowly pulled off the hood of the cloak.

Not one word was uttered as she went from one pair of eyes to the next. "Blood Hell is it Malfoy?" Asked Fred.

"Fred Weasley!" Molly scolded, but Fred didn't look deterred as he continued to stare at Hermione.

"It is a Malfoy. This is Katherine Karissa Malfoy, Draco's sister. However, I think you all will know her as Hermione Granger." Remus explained causing an uproar.

"That is not Hermione." Replied Fluer.

"Hermione-"

"-Malfoy?" The twins spoke in disbelief.

"It cannot be…" Spoke Arthur looking at her in wonder.

"Oh dear no." Molly words escaped in a cry. Many others gave same words of astonishment and even worry.

"Quiet!" All turned to Harry as he stood shocked that he would be so authoritative. "This is still Hermione, the Hermione we've all known for over seven years now. Her being a Malfoy changes nothing. Now we must plan for this battle because it will be a big one, by far the largest we've fought yet." He spoke with wisdom of battle beyond his years and Hermione almost mourned his lost youth in that moment.

"His plan is to leave no muggle alive, but he doesn't know we have this information. I purpose a surprise attack. Wait until they find us before letting them know of our pre-" The door opened cutting him off.

"Sorry I'm late, but an owl arrived when I was coming in. Although I don't really know who it goes to." The red headed girl sat down and past it down to Remus who saw the name and gave it to Hermione.

Hermione stared at the letter as Harry tried to start from where he left off. She excused herself to read it. Breaking the ornate seal she unfolded the letter.

_Princess Katherine,_

_Your brother is ready to send twenty men, trained for combat. They will be needing lodgings and food. He also wants it made known that they are at your disposal. Use them wisely. More will be trained and sent if needed._

_High Councilor _

_Rashidi _

Her heart filled with hope as she rushed into the kitchen once more. "Reinforcements!" She cried almost skipping up to Remus and Harry. "He's sending reinforcements. I'll need to write back of course and they will need a place to stay, but twenty of them and ready and trained to fight." She spoke quickly. Remus looked to Harry and then to Arthur and finally back to Hermione with a confused look.

"Who is? And how is it there are so many and trained?"

No matter how much Hermione wanted to tell she could not. "Draco is…I cannot tell you more, but you will have to trust me." She heard a snort at this. Turning she saw the Weasley twins scowling along with Bill and Charlie.

"Trust a Malfoy?" Asked George. Hermione was mad at this. She stomped down the table and looked him right in the eyes.

"I have not changed inside and am the same person who has outsmarted you on many occasions, don't give me cause to do so once more." She then turned back to Remus.

"Hermione, if there is nothing more you can tell us of them then…"

"Remus, they are given from her uncle, I cannot tell you more than that, but they are to be trusted." Harry spoke confidently surprising her. When did they all grow up?

Remus looked to Arthur, who rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright, we will trust your judgment with this, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Good now a place to stay." She pondered and looked at the note, before rolling her eyes. "They will stay at the manor. It's not being used as of now and even Draco was not bothered by Voldemort there." She spoke with resolve and set off to write a reply.

Sending it off, she hurried back to the kitchen and was met with silence as soon as she entered.

"Hermione we would like you to tell us more of your uncle." Arthur spoke in a fatherly tone. Hermione hesitated in her steps towards her seat next to Harry. As she sat she surveyed the table and nodded.

"He is my great uncle, the brother of my grandfather. His name in Evander and I only met him a week ago. He lives far south." She stopped there and looked from the spot she had being staring at on the table, to the expectant room. "That is all I can spare to tell." She said in a quieter voice. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"We trust you Hermione, please do not let us down." He said in the same fatherly tone. Hermione nodded and looked at her hands as Remus began speaking of where they could incorporate the new twenty men.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She paced back and forth waiting for them to arrive. The wind whipped her hair as she waited.

Finally a group of ten arrived by portkey. They kneeled in front of her as an elder one of them approached and kneeled before her.

"I am Alastair and am lead of these soldiers. I am honored to be in your presence, Princess Katherine." Hermione had no idea what to do or say. She had never been addressed in such a way. Thankfully Alastair had sensed this. "It is customary to nod so that we may stand before you." He spoke only loud enough for her to hear.

She did and watched as the man stood and looked at her with awe. "You look very much like your brother." Commented Alastair "If I may speak so freely that is." She smiled at his words.

"You may, I can't say I really know the ways of Kruphios and may be very ignorant in my manners." He nodded to this.

A minute later ten more men appeared and also bowed before her. She nodded once more and looked over them.

Each man wore robes which Hermione didn't recognize, they were lighter and looked much more elegant than robes she had seen. Each too, wore a cloak and around their waist a sword was sheathed within their belts.

"Swords?" She asked Alastair as she surveyed the men.

"Yes." He answered. "All soldiers are trained in not only wand, but sword and hand to hand combat."

"I am impressed, Draco didn't speak of this in any of his letters." She said as she walked back and forth looking over the soldiers which stood at attention. She finally addressed them.

"You have no idea how pleased I am that you have come. Now, we must go inside before I share anymore information." She spoke and they all marched inside as one while Alastair and Hermione followed them in.

The stopped in the entry hall and she watched as each soldier took great awareness of their surroundings.

"Many have never been outside of Kruphios." Alastair informed her. She nodded.

"I should tell you now that the battle that looms will not be the last." She spoke the rehearsed words she had formed before their arrival. "But it will be brutal. I believe I am right to say while you have trained you have never actually fought an enemy?" She addressed her question to Alastair who nodded. "Then I warn you with this. Voldemort's numbers have grown. Many creatures are under his control and you will see things that I am sure do not reside in Kruphios. Voldemort will use any means of the dark arts to win this war, but light must prevail. My friend Harry will join you all tomorrow for training as I am sure you train every day. For now your rooms are on the fourth floor. For the night you aren't to travel beyond that floor and this. On this floor you will find the kitchen, the dining room, and a large sitting room. You are allowed into all, but let it be known that if you are found on another floor…" She smiled at this. "…my brother has a nasty temper."

From here the troops bowed once more as she had them depart to their rooms. She then turned to Alastair.

"Is it true? The Harry Potter will be joining us?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, but he has not been trained the way your soldiers have. I'm sure he'll take this opportunity to train with you." Alastair nodded.

"I would be honored."

"Good, I must leave you now and write a letter to my brother. Do not be alarmed if a red headed man arrives, he is an auror and a part of the order along with a good friend of mine. I assume he will want to train with you too." He bowed as she left the room the write a letter to Draco.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

_Dear Brother,_

_They have arrived and are well, but you did not tell me of their training! It makes me see how under trained the order is. _

_I hope all is well with you. Uncle has not contacted me, but I suppose he too is busy. _

_Don't worry all is fine here although I am considering training with he soldiers. Please don't pass this information along to Uncle as I know he will not approve. Even though he has no right to disapprove of my decisions._

_Stay safe._

_Your Sister _

He finished reading the letter with a smile as he ate his breakfast. The next batch of soldiers were training to leave when Draco would and he was training with them. He knew he could not bulk at Katherine training with the soldiers and was actually grateful that she had chosen to do so. She would fight whether he wanted to her or not.

"Draco is that from Katherine?" His uncle questioned as he folded the letter.

"Yes, she says they arrived safely and will begin training once more."

"Good, good. I assume Harry Potter will join them." Draco nodded. "I have somewhere to be today. You will be training with the soldiers yes?" Draco nodded once more. "Good, but do not forget to learn of the city while you are here. I am sure the citizens would like to know that my successor has arrived."

"Yes Uncle." He had no want to parade around the town, but knew that his uncle would continue to push it.

"Good, Rashidi will set up a carriage for you after your training." With that his uncle stood and left. Draco was not happy about this and did not like being forced or tricked into things he didn't want to do. He stood and made his way to his corters to change into his training clothes.

"My Prince your uncle has requested a carriage for you this afternoon." Spoke Rashidi as Draco made his way to the fields.

"Yes." Draco's voice monotone.

"And I see you are not happy about this."

"I don't want to be paraded around the city." He spoke bluntly. Rashidi smiled and nodded.

"I will have it ready for you when you are ready." Draco nodded and Rashidi bowed as he walked away.

Draco walked onto the field to those bowing. He nodded.

"My prince did you want to learn the sword today?" A man named Adofo spoke. Adofo was second in command and now took charge in Alastair's absence.

"Yes."

Draco learned the proper movements and fought slowly as it was his first try with a sword. He then moved on to hand to hand combat and finished with his wand. He was happy to finish on a good note as he unarmed Adofo.

"I am impressed with you wand skills, my prince." Draco smirked, but remained silent. "I see you are needed, therefore I will let you go and see you tomorrow." Adofo bowed and left as Draco turned to see Rashidi waiting for him by the doors to the castle.

Sighing Draco made his way to the doors.

"My Prince, your carriage awaits and a bath has been prepared for you." Draco nodded and continued to walk as Rashidi made a bow of his head and walked away.

He found his clothes waiting for them. He stopped and stared at the green robes. Royal robes fit for a royal. He shook his head. He should be preparing for the attack not here parading around showing himself to the city for their comfort.

He dawned the robes after his bath and made his way to the awaiting carriage. Rashidi stood there waiting for him.

"I have no want to do this, but I also have no want to see my uncle's temper if I do not."

Rashidi laughed deep at this. "Yes the Malfoy temper is rumored to be something to avoid." Draco smirked.

From there they road through the city as Rashidi pointed out each land mark and parts of the capitol city. "What is the capitol called?" Asked Draco realizing he didn't know.

"Awe yes, Medora." Rashidi spoke.

"Medora? What does it mean?"

"Have you not been told the founding of Kruphios?" Rashidi spoke in awe as the carriage approached the beach as Kruphios laid on the edge of the large island country.

"No, I haven't been here long and the time I've spent here has been training or deploying troops." Rashidi nodded.

"After the time of Merlin and before the great reign of the British empire, your ancestors founded Kruphios. It was not hidden then by magic, but it was not told about casually. A place of refuge for wizards and witches thought to be evil by those around them. Medora was the first queen of Kruphios. Her husband, also named Evander as your uncle is named after him, named the capitol after her. She was the one to oversee the building of this castle."

Draco and Rashidi exited the carriage to come to a dock which they walked the length of. "The British empire began to rise and explore lands down here. It was then a Seer came to Evander and his queen Medora. She was as old as time itself, it is said, and held the wisdom that the earth held." They sat down on the edge of the dock and Draco became more interested in the tale. "She told them of the British reign that was to take hold. Warned them of a coming war that if they did not protect their land, it would be taken from them. And so with the help of the old woman they cast the spell over the land and from then on it has remained a secret. The woman disappeared not long after, but she left them with a prophesy that is held within our libraries if you care to read it."

"Can you not just tell me?"

"I could, but I think it is something you yourself would like to learn." Rashidi was a man of secret, something Draco did not like. He was very curios now of the land he was to rule and now understood why his uncle wanted him to see the capitol.

"But what does Medora mean?"

"Ruler." Rashidi left it at that as Draco's eye drifted to the ocean. He knew now that he would have to learn the rest of Kruphios's history for himself.

Draco was soon aware of footsteps fastly approaching them. He stood and turned quickly to see a man approaching them. Out of breath he bowed and waited for his breath to return to him before he addressed Draco.

"I was sent by your uncle, you are wanted at the castle. I was told that it was imperative that you come now."

Draco nodded and the three took to the carriage and rode quickly back to the castle.

He walked through the halls as fast as he could, while still upholding a regal grace that has been taught down through the Malfoys. He came to his Uncle's study and was let in by the guard which stood there.

He was surprised by the scene before him. There Blaise Zambini sat in front of his Uncle.

"Awe, Nephew! It is good you have come. I have someone here who claims to know you." Blaise looked up to Draco before bowing. Draco shook his head.

"You do not have to bow to me." Draco's voice was a bit more stern than he had meant, but Draco was still unsure of his old classmate as he did not know what side he claimed.

Blaise stood. "What is your business here?"

"Draco, Mr. Zambini is here upon my request."

"Request?" Draco looked to Blaise for an explanation.

"My mother turned down Voldemort and was killed for doing so. I ran with my brother sister to find refuge in the order. When I could not find them I ran into your Uncle who told me of Kruphios."

"But how did you know, Uncle?"

"There are things about being King of Kruphios you have yet to learn Draco and when this war is over I will make sure you learn the. As for now we must deal with this." Draco nodded.

"You will reside in the castle until a place of your own is found. Your brother and sister are where?" Asked Draco.

"A maid took them to get food." Uncle Evander spoke. Draco nodded.

"I will have rooms made for you and your brother and sister will be provided tutors for as long as you are here.' Blaise looked at Draco with curiosity.

"I misjudged you for many years, Draco."

"The past is over and a war is being fought. I will have someone lead you to your rooms." Draco spoke as he called for Rashidi.

Rashidi bowed when he entered and Draco nodded. "My friend will need a room as will his sister and brother. Please if you would make sure their rooms are close together." Rashidi nodded and lead Blaise from the room.

"Diplomatic towards your friend?" Asked his Uncle.

"He has changed since I went to school with him and I suppose so have I." His Uncle nodded as Draco excused himself. He now had a letter to write to his sister.


	11. Too Much To Swallow

**Too Much To Swallow**

She rolled out of the way of another curse and sent her own hex. It forced the soldier's legs and arms to lock as he fell to the ground unable to move.

"My Princess you are in fact excellent with a wand." Spoke Alastiar sounding surprised.

"Does this surprise you commander?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she helped up the soldier after reciting the counter curse.

"May I speak freely, princess?" She nodded as she turned to face him. "We do not permit woman to fight as soldiers and they do not train as such." Hermione's face hardened at this.

"And why not?"

"The woman of Kruphios are taught to run a household and please their husbands. They are not to fight in a battle."

"That is medieval." She scolded. "And that will change once I reach Kruphios." She spoke walking over towards Harry to watch his lesson in the sword.

"My Princess, I do not believe your uncle will agree with this decision of yours."

'He will not have to. It is what is right and fair. Men are not the only ones capable of holding a wand and sword." She spoke sternly. "And you would do well to get used to the notion of woman in battle."

"But it is unheard of!" Cried Alastair causing all training to stop. She turned and stared straight up at the older man.

"In Kruphios maybe, but the rest of the world has come to terms with the fact that a woman can do just as well as a man in battle. And while I am speaking I ask you this. You who have never entered a battle, where do you have such right to say who can and who cannot fight?" Her voice was low and venomous.

"I have not ruled as such. Your ancestors are the ones who made the ruling." He bowed his head after he spoke. "I am sorry to have upset you my princess. I will learn to hold my tongue on such matters in the future."

"Good, now that that is over…" She turned to the rest of the men who stood staring at them including Harry and Ron. "…Return to your training!" She yelled and watched as they immediately did as they were told.

"My princess would you like to start your hand to hand training now?" She turned to see a soldier bowing before her.

"Yes, yes I believe I would." She followed the soldier to a clear spot in the fields behind the manor.

She was slowly taught movements and stances. "Young soldiers are taught these exercises first in their training. I had thought you would like to learn them as well." Hermione nodded as they continued.

As she slowly took a stance the soldier had showed her she watched as all the soldiers suddenly dropped to their knees and bowed. Turning she saw her uncle standing at the entry way to a garden by the manor.

"Katherine!" He bellowed angry. Hermione shook her head and made her way to her uncle. Turning to Alastair who was near her uncle she spoke.

"Please continue." He nodded and stood returning to his men.

"Katherine, I am not pleased!" He spoke as they entered the manor.

"And why is that?" She asked doing her best to be polite.

"You cannot fight!" He cried as they entered the sitting room.

"Excuse me, but this is the whole reason why Draco and I took turns being here or Kruphios. So I can fight next to Harry as I've promised him I would."

"Don't you dare speak to me in this way." He said as they sat. She was surprised at his words.

"Uncle, this is my decision." She spoke her voice hard and confident.

"Woman do not fight in battles." He said in a pompous voice. She stood at this.

"You are ignorant uncle and stuck in your ways if you truly believe that. I will fight and when I get to Kruphios I will allow any woman who wants to fight for their country to do so."

"You will present this to the council then as I wash my hands of it. You will let them judge whether or not it is to be so."

"The council?"

"Yes there is a council to which I allow many decisions to go to. They speak for the people of Kruphios and are elected by the people of Kruphios."

"And this council is made up of…?"

"Mostly men." Hermione hit her fist against the wall she stood next to.

"So you know I will fail against the council and that's why you'll leave the decision to them?"

"I leave it to them because it is the decision of their people and they shall make it for them. Now I wish to speak of this no more. My decision has been made. Now…" he pulled out a letter. "Your brother has sent a letter for you with me. If you are done arguing I will give it to you." She resigned and nodded as he handed her the letter.

She ripped open the seal and read.

_Dear sister,_

_While Uncle will never agree with your training I understand your decision to do so. I cannot stop you from fighting therefore I approve of you being trained to do so._

_I must tell you that the history of our country is very interesting. Rashidi has told me little and I am hesitant about the man who seems to live in many secrets himself, but the story he has told me is interesting. I will tell you when I see you next. _

_Last I have to tell you that a friend has chosen to come to stay with us. It was surprise to see him make this choice, but he has chosen refuge here. I assume it is for the sake of his brother and sister which are not old enough to attend Hogwarts._

_I hope you are well and stay safe during the battle._

_Your Brother_

"Who is it that has come?" Asked Hermione as she folded the letter. Her uncle smiled and shook his had.

"I will leave your meeting for when you arrive to Kruphios." Hermione, though now very curious, nodded.

"Fine if that is all I have training to attend." Uncle Evanander's face grew hard but he nodded realizing he could not stop her.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She watched Harry pace back and forth in the kitchen. "Harry?"

"We have yet to find the last two and things are begin to unravel now." Spoke Harry as he continued to pace. She looked to Ron who shrugged.

"He's been like this since this morning." Ron informed.

"Harry, if you constantly think of this you will ware yourself down. We will continue the search once this attack is over and done." She explained. "Why don't you rest for the day? Tomorrow will come much too soon." He nodded.

Hermione had been right. Tomorrow came quicker than any had wanted. Many left early that morning taking places to spy on the country side neighborhoods. She would leave much later with Harry while the Soldiers would leave before them allowing them to set up defenses.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Harry as he and Ron came up next to her.

"Do what?"

"Fight." She took a moment to look over them both before speaking.

"My Uncle came to you didn't he?" They both nodded. "I have promised to fight next to you and I will not break that promise. We are in this together as we always have been."

"It's time." Remus spoke allowing them to ready to apperate.

They appeared in a quiet alley way. "The soldiers are hidden throughout the housing. Except for four of them." Remus informed Hermione.

"Why are four left?"

"They have been told to guard you." He spoke quickly obviously knowing it would enrage her. She looked to see four soldiers come and bow to her.

"Know this…" She spoke quickly. "No one can know who I am. You will address me as Katherine and nothing more."

"By my pr-"

"This is my only order of you and I suggest you do it for all of our safety." She spoke harshly and the soldiers nodded before standing.

They stood quietly for the moment. Everything seemed to freeze around them as even the wind stopped blowing.

A crash brought them on guard as they watched a death eater blow a house door down and enter the house. She watched as members of the order silently followed inside and attacked them from behind.

More death eaters began to show as the order quietly followed and detained each small group that came.

Soon they came in greater numbers causing the soldiers to now engage in the fight. The fight started in the streets, but moved to the woods and fields around the houses. Muggles ran and screamed trying to get away from the odd happenings around them. Hermione fought a masked figure as she dodged and ducked before throwing her own hex disarming and detaining the death eater.

She moved on and looked for Harry. Finding him fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, she found someone coming up behind him. Running to block the curse she sent her own at the death eater causing him to fall. More death eaters found them and pushed them up against the house as they fought back to back firing curse after curse.

"Her-Katherine, get out of here." Harry called as Hermione blocked a curse and sent her own.

"No, I won't leave you Harry, now stop wasting time and fight." She yelled among the cries of pain and fear the muggles yelled.

Daring to, she looked over to see her once guards fighting five death eaters. She watched as more came up behind them surrounding them. Anger filled her knowing she was responsible for her people.

Unfortunately she was disarmed during her glance around. Looking up to her masked opponent she sneered.

"You will regret that!" She called as anger filled her. She glanced once more to the soldiers seeing them backing into each other. They needed help now.

A power within her swelled. She needed to release it and so she did. Allowing her hand to instinctively raise to her opponent a shot of light came and hit the death eater in the chest. Not understanding what happened she didn't have time to think on it as she ran to help her soldiers. Using the same white light she felt herself tire as she drove away the death eaters.

It had looked as though they were to win this attack, but a stench of evil filled the air causing Hermione to turn to Harry.

There they stood before each other. Harry dirty and breathing hard from fighting death eater after death eater that had tried to capture him for their lord.

"So I see you were prepared for me." Voldemort hissed.

Hermione's body shook with power she could not control. Feeling eyes on her she turned to see a death eater looking straight at her. Seeing the eyes she recognized the potions master.

Her breath quickened as her body pushed her to release the power, but she held it in. It was then she turned back to Harry to see Voldemort looking at her.

"Power radiates from you." He hissed. He almost glided to her as the soldiers surrounded her causing Voldemort to stop. "You are familiar." He hissed quietly to himself.

The battle still rage around them, but in this corner all had stopped as eyes moved from Voldemort to Hermione to Harry.

She felt a presence in her mind begin to build iron walls around her thoughts.

"And you are skilled in occlumency. Yes you would do well under my ranks." He hissed his voice portraying the evil he was.

"I am loyal to Harry." She spoke shaking as she tried to control herself. Confusion rolled over her. What was this? How could she do wandless magic?

"If you join me I will give you reason to live." He hissed.

"No, you are a heartless murderer. Never would I join you." Her voice was low and angry as the soldiers made their barrier around her. Voldemort seemed to look around and then back to Harry.

"Today is not the day." He spoke to Harry before leaving with a swoosh of his cloak. Slowly his followers too disappeared.

Hermione turned once more to the death eater before she watched him apperate. Looking around she found a good few hurt, but it seemed no dead. Alastair came up to her as she shook involuntarily.

She steadied her voice and spoke. "Take account of your soldiers. Have all wounded or not transported back to the manor. I will see a healer comes to them." Alastair nodded and bowed.

She staggered around the battlefield looking for her soldiers and ordering those well enough to take the injured to the manor. She made her way to the woods where she had seen many go.

Not seeing anyone around she took the moment to lean up against a tree. She couldn't calm her heart as its pace continued at a rapid rate.

"Princess!" Called a soldier. She turned just in time to see him block a curse that was meant for her. She lashed out on the injured death eater which had fired the curse. Watching him fall in death she turned to the fallen soldier who looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked kneeling next to him. He nodded, but she watch his skin pale. She called for help and watched as he was taken away to the manor. At this she ran to find McGonagall.

Finding the elder woman ordering to Remus about the injured and dead bodies of the death eaters.

"Professor! I will be needing Madam Pomfrey at the manor!" She cried.

"Dear, you don't look well yourself. Why don't we have her check you out first" Hermione shook her head at these words.

"I don't have time for that. Quickly I need her." McGonagall nodded and apperated away.

Ministry officials soon appeared to clean up the mess and speak to Arthur and Remus. Hermione made herself scarce as she found Harry and Ron.

"Are you both alright?' She asked concerned. Ron sported a large cut on his forehead and Harry was spotted with forming bruises and cuts.

"We are fine and you?" Asked Harry.

"I am fine, but I must return to the manor. A good many of the soldiers are hurt. I am regretting the decision of letting them come. They know nothing of battle." She said shaking her head.

""Mione? What happened to you…you know during the battle?" She looked from one to the other.

"I can't say I know. But I do intend to find out." Harry nodded handing her her wand. "Thanks, I will be seeing you both at the order meeting tonight as I assume there will be one." They both nodded and she apperated to the manor.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"How many are hurt?" She asked limping through the large house. Alastair came to her side as they walked to the rooms.

"Many are bruised and cut, but only two seriously injured. They fared extremely well." Hermione nodded as they made their way from room to room bumping into madam Pomfrey from time to time.

"Two will need to be sent back to recover." Hermione spoke as she sat in the sitting room. "More I am told will be coming yes?"

"Yes, princess, they will arrive with your brother." She nodded.

"Good, and they are just as trained and ready?"

"Yes, Princess." She nodded once more. Looking to the window she saw the sun was beginning to set slowly. She stood at this and watched as Alastair stood too.

"I suggest you rest yourself for now."

"And my Princess what of you? You will be needing rest too." Hermione smiled.

"I will rest when this war is over." She said before making her way once again to the fourth floor.

Entering a room she saw a semi conscious soldier on the bed. Madam Pomfrey tended to his wounds as best she could.

"You fought well." She praised him and saw a faint smile come to his lips.

"It is an honor to have defended the princess." She nodded.

"And you will be honored for it. I am sending you home to recover."

"But my Princess I will fight." He spoke alarmed at this.

"You have fought well and now deserve rest." He nodded at her words. "You and one more will return tomorrow if well enough." He nodded once more as she left him. She saw the darkness begin to take hold outside and made her way outside to apperate to headquarters.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"What happened?" Asked Fluer. Remus shook his head.

"I can't say I know. We will have to ask Hermione when she arrives." Hermione heard them talk before she entered the kitchen.

Slowly opening the door she limped a bit to her spot next to Harry. She felt all eyes on her as she sat. They stared at her and waited for her to speak.

"I cannot explain it either." She said quietly. She looked to Ron whose cut had not been healed yet and then to Harry who still looked as worn as on the battle field.

"Why did he not kill you?" Asked Arthur. She shook her head.

"I do not know, but it seems that there is much more about myself that I have yet to learn." They seemed to take this answer as her only one as they moved on.

"Well, as we have now witnessed with our own eyes, Voldemort's numbers have risen."

"And that was only the death eaters." Commented Ron.

"More soldiers will be coming with Draco." Hermione spoke quietly causing all eyes to be on her once more. "He will return in one week. I do not know how many he will bring, but more than twenty this time."

"Will they all reside at the manor?" Asked Kingsley. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I see it the safest place for them to be." Ginny came in while Hermione spoke. The girl carried another letter and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione looked at it to see it not from Kruphios, but from a certain relative.

"I must leave." She stood quickly going to fetch her cloak.

"Hermione?" Asked Harry following her.

"Our informant." She said quietly before leaving Grimauld.

She came to the now familiar old foreboding house. Approaching it slowly she knocked three times, waited three seconds and knocked again before touching her wand to the door. The door opened for her and she saw the entire house to be dark and quiet.

"Hello?" She spoke quietly as she entered the room with her wand raised.

"Come in." She heard the familiar voice speak from the couch in the room. She did as told and sat across from him. Tea was already set before her. She watched for him to take a drink, but he did not move. It was then that she lit the candle that lay on the table between them.

She gasped as the light poured over the pale fragile man before her. His robes were tattered and blood splattered on them. He involuntarily twitched as an after affect from the cruciatus curse.

She kneeled before him. "I will help you." She said speaking spells to heal his wounds. "Your potions where are they?"

"Portrait in the kitchen." He grunted. She hurried to the next room and made way to a portrait. There sat a beautiful woman.

"Who are you?" Asked the portrait.

"Please he is hurt I need to get to the storage." Hermione plead. The woman had black hair that fell in ringlets down her back. Her skin was pale and her posture rigid as she sat in a chair with a window behind her. After a moment the portrait nodded and swung open to reveal many potion bottles. Hermione gazed at each one hoping she would find what she was looking for.

Grabbing two bottles she rushed back to the room. She administered the first to him. He groaned as the vile potion slid down his throat and she held the next to his lips.

She then sat and waited for them to take the desired effect. She watched as he slowly sat up on the couch and looked to her.

"Thank you." He whispered hoarsely. She nodded and waited for him to speak. "The Dark Lord was mad that he had not learned of you before." Snape spoke quietly his voice taking a monotone sound. "Specifically he wanted to know how I hadn't known."

"Does he know who I am then?" Snape looked down and away from her.

"He has been told your name is Katherine. He knows no more other than this." Hermione nodded and waited once more for him to look at her.

"What happened to me out there?" She asked quietly. It took many minutes before he answered.

"I can't say I know completely, but the rumor of the Malfoy line seems to be true."

"And what is that?"

"As I have told you the women in the Malfoy family seem to carry more power than the men. It is said that many years ago the power was given to your ancestor as a gift and she would pass it down to each of her daughters."

"Where have you heard this?"

"It was told to your father by your Uncle when you were born."

"My Uncle was there when I was born?" She asked. He nodded.

"As was I." She stood at this and paced the room.

"And I was given away for this reason?" She asked.

"Yes, your father knew that the dark lord would return and he could not risk putting you in danger when it happened."

"So I was sent away?" Snape nodded.

"I know nothing more of this. Your Uncle would be the one to talk to. But I must warn you. The dark lord wants you to join him. He does not know that you are a Malfoy yet, but he will find out and once he does he will stop at nothing to get you."

"Why? Why do I matter this much. Even if I am powerful why not just kill me?"

"He might take that course, but your Uncle would not tell me more than I have told you. Although I suspect there is more to the story, I also suspect the dark lord knows more than he has shown." Hermione sighed.

"I am more confused than I was before; none of this makes sense."

"As I said you must speak with your Uncle. I believe there is much about you he has chosen to keep secret."

"What is Voldemort planning now?" She asked trying to forget their conversation.

"His soul plan is to find and capture you. Potter of course is also on his mind, but he has deemed the time not right."

"That gives us more time." She whispered to herself though Snape had heard.

"More time?" He asked. She looked up at him with hard eyes.

"That is not of your concern." She spoke standing. "You will not see me for many weeks. Draco will return. Take care of yourself and eat better, you are far to injured to not to." She said. She went to the door her hand on the doorknob. "Thank you." She said still facing the door.

"I will protect you in anyway I can Katherine, know this." It was hard for her to take these words from Snape, but she nodded and left the house quickly.

* * *

A/N: I firstly have to say that i am loving the reviews I am getting you all are inspiring!! Also I will say that while i have a an idea plot for this it is not written out so i am following the adventure just as much as you all are. Do keep reviewing I love hearing your feedback!

A couple of he names from the last chapter have meanings as well...

Adofo: Warrior (African specifically Ghanian)

Medora: ruler (Greek)


	12. Love and Magic

**Love and Magic**

Draco's training boots hit the floor hard and echoed through the halls as he walked to the dining room.

Walking in he noticed the Italian man sitting to the left of his Uncle and two children sitting to the right of him. Draco made his way to the right side of his Uncle as Blaise stood.

"Sit, Blaise. We have known each other far too long for you to be showing me such courtesy."

"Draco, I must apologize for my behavior towards you before. I should have chosen a side before this and because I did not…" Blaise trailed off.

"Apology accepted. Your brother and sister have been assigned a tutor?" Blaise nodded.

Draco put in his order for breakfast and turned to Blaise once more. "Your sister? I haven't seen her." Draco's eyes hardened at this, but he continued to keep his voice calm.

"She will be here in a week. I will also be leaving then. You are welcome to join me and join the fight against the dark lord?"

Blaise nodded. "I will think about it."

"Well, then as long as you are thinking of it then you must join Draco in Training." Draco's uncle spoke. Draco hesitated, but nodded.

"Yes, it would do you good to be thoroughly trained." Draco agreed.

"I think I will then, once I see my sister and brother off that is." Draco nodded.

"I will make sure training robes are placed in your rooms." Draco said before standing. "When you have changed meet me on the fields."

As Draco's swords skills quickened he heard footsteps approach him. "First we will have to work on your approach as you could be heard from miles away." Spoke Draco as the Soldier bowed and left him. "Adofo will be here soon. He is who has been training me." Blaise nodded.

"Swords?" He asked. He nodded. "But why?" Draco smirked.

"The same questioned I asked when they brought one out for me." Draco said as he looked off into the distance where the walls around the training fields stood. "Kruphios has old ways and while yes a wand is much more sufficient a sword is helpful in the times when a wand is lost or not present."

"But a defense like this would never outdo an opponent with a wand." Balked Blaise. Draco smirked once more.

"If you are skilled and quick it can, but the sword is your last defense. If you are unarmed completely then how are you to fight? With a sword there is still a chance." Blaise nodded although not looking convinced. "Shall I show you?" Blaise nodded as Adofo arrived.

The dark man bowed to Draco and stood to face Blaise. "I see I have a new student."

"Yes, and one who too will be needed to be taught the purpose of a sword."

Adofo's smile grew wide and mischievous at this. "Not a believer in the art of the sword are you?" Blaise's eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "You will be. Come now, I will show you." And with that they followed Adofo into the heart of the training field. Many bowed as Draco past, but he paid them no mind.

"Have you fought with a sword?" Asked Adofo to Blaise.

"No, I haven't the need for a sword when I have a wand."

"Ignorant, but I see that no where else in the world uses a sword as we do. Alright then. This is Abbas." Draco looked on the now familiar Arab who bowed to him as Draco nodded. "We will start with wand then Abbas. I suggest you stand back now." Adofo smiled at Blaise who was pulled back by Draco; who had already learned first hand not to interfere in the twos duels.

The two took a formal dueling stance as Draco uttered for them to begin. Both were equally good and fast. They were not but blurs as they past before Draco and Blaise's eyes.

Abbas let Adofo disarm him where he then drew his sword. Draco watched as Adofo prepared himself and shot another curse. The curse hit the sword and was absorbed by it. Draco turned to Blaise who watched in awe as the sword took many hits of curses and hexes all the while Abbas advanced on Adofo.

It a flash of speed hardly seen in a world outside of Kruphios, Abbas pulled the sword up to Adofo's neck and spoke. "Dead." Adofo smiled.

"Well, played my friend well played." They clasped each other at the wrists and bowed before Adofo turned to Blaise.

"Are you now ready or will you need more convincing." Adofo smiled as he led them back across the field.

!O!O!O!O!O!!O!O!O!O!

Hermione walked another sleepless night looking over the men. Her responsibilities to her people now over whelmed her thoughts. Was Draco as foolish as she was to allow their country to enter this war, to let more die? No, it had not been their choice, but this council's as Draco had informed her in his latest letter. She felt the need to protect them and more than likely as much as they felt the need to protect her. As she passed the next open door she sighed, more would be coming and she would not be here for them.

Draco would though. Draco would do his best to keep his soldiers safe. This also worried her as she would soon travel to Kruphios herself. She knew now many answers awaited her there and she had many questions for her uncle, but now she even questioned whether she truly wanted to know the answers to these mysteries.

Shaking her head of the many thoughts, she made her way down to the kitchens for some tea. Something to warm her and clear her mind.

She refused the elves assistance as she continued to make her tea herself under their watchful eyes.

"Has Wess done something wrong mistress?" Asked an elf cowering next to her. She smiled kindly at him and kneeled down next to him.

"Sometimes, Wess, it feels good not to have others wait on you, but to do the work yourself. On top of this I have a strong opinion that elves should not be slaves, but paid workers." The elves around her gasped and began to protest at the very thought of it.

"Alright, alright, but some day I hope to persuade you all that being paid for your work is not a bad thing."

"Mistress there is someone here for you." Missy spoke out of the huddle of elves now around Hermione. She made her way through them to the entry hall and to the doorway where a girl stood just inside.

"Ginny?" Hermione spoke surprised. She smiled and hugged the red haired girl with renewed vigor. "Oh I am so happy to see you. But it's…" Hermione turned to the clock to see it was well past midnight.

"I know it is late, but I also knew you would be up." Ginny spoke. Hermione ushered her into the house and to the large sitting room.

"Does, McGonagall know you're here?" Asked Hermione as they sat. Ginny nodded as Hermione ordered a tea for her also.

"Hermione, we are all very worried about you. You haven't left the manor in two days now and according to Ron and Harry, you won't even speak with them while they are here to train."

"I have been very focused, Gin."

"What happened in the battle?" Hermione studied the red heads freckled face.

"I didn't think you were there." Spoke Hermione. Ginny nodded.

"No matter how much Harry would like to keep me away from this war I won't let him. I deserve to fight as much as the next person." Hermione smiled at this and nodded thinking she could use these words for the council.

"You've been talking to Harry then?' Hermione asked interested in the bit of gossip. Ginny blushed and looked away.

"We had a right row. He was furious that I had showed up at the battle."

"And what did you say." Ginny's face hardened.

"I gave him what for and told him what he could do with his silly barbaric words that's what I said. And then…" Hermione was leaning forward on the couch at this. "…he kissed me." Hermione nearly fell off the couch at this and had to catch herself on the arm.

"Ginny that is great." Ginny only nodded a silly grin on her features.

"It would be better if he would talk to me now."

"Oh dear." Hermione held back a laugh at the situation. This was a good relief from everything else going on in her life.

"Yes well that is not the matter at hand is it. You did not answer my question." The relief was swept away at these words and Hermione placed her tea down on the table between them.

"I told the order what I know and I can say no more than that until I speak with my Uncle. I believe he may know more than what he has told me." Ginny nodded.

"I feel as though you are keeping many secrets from us Hermione." Ginny spoke in a calm low voice.

"More than you know and I would share them all with you if I could. As soon as I am allowed to get the information into the order I will, until then you all will simply have to trust me." Ginny nodded.

"And we do, it is just…"

"I'm a Malfoy?" Ginny nodded. "As I told George, it does nothing to change who I am on the inside. I will always be the annoying book worm who loves to read the largest books I can find. I have not change Ginny."

"You have. I don't think you realize how much, but you have."

"Then we all have and such is war to do so." Hermione spoke sitting straighter. "I do not want to talk of this, Ginny. Could we put thoughts of the war away for the remainder of the night?" Ginny nodded. Smiling Hermione picked up her tea once more. "Now what of you and Harry?"

They talked until morning of everything and nothing, but none of their words strayed back to the war.

Ginny yawned. "Oh I must go. The sun is rising and McGonagall will be furious with how late I'm returning." Hermione stood and hugged the girl allowing her to use the fireplace which had been connected to McGonagall's office.

Hermione heard the men stir within the manor as they prepared for early exercise that Alastair insisted on. Hermione was about to change and join them when her Uncle's voice startled her.

"Katherine?" She turned from the first step on the stairs to see him standing there.

"Uncle? What brings you here?" She asked. He held out a package to her without speaking.

"I have brought these for you." She looked suspiciously at him as she untied the package to reveal robes of light elegant clothe. "They are training and sparing robes. Much easier to fight in as they are lighter and will not weigh you down. I had noticed that you have not been fighting nor training in the rightful robes therefore I brought some for you." Hermione studied his features for a moment seeing that stress laid upon the elder man greatly. She also saw this as his acceptance of her fighting in this war. For this she hugged him.

"Thank you, Uncle. This means a lot to me that you at least will let me make my own decision." She pulled back to look at him.

"I cannot say I like it for I don't, but I understand your reasoning and would do the same in your position." She nodded.

"I must hurry and change if I am to make the morning routine." Her Uncle nodded and kissed her on the cheek before allowing her to run, un-royal like, up the stairs.

!O!O!O!O!O!

Later in the day as she drank water Harry approached. "I haven't the time for your excuses Hermione. We now need to finish our research." Harry's words seemed harsh, but thought out as if planned before hand.

She smiled widely before speaking. "Alright, tomorrow we will once again go to Hogwarts." She held her smile as she waited for Harry's reply.

"That's it? That's all?" He asked.

"Was there something else you wanted me to say?" She asked her smile now turned into a smirk. Harry scratched his head at this.

"No I suppose not, but you have been avoidant for the last two day and I thought…"

"Did you really think it would take much more to get me into the Hogwarts library? I am who I have always been, Harry, and nothing can ever change that." He nodded and smiled.

"Good, then tomorrow we will go." Hermione nodded and they returned to the field where they both were learning sword skills.

The next day came quickly and Hermione hurried to leave in the early morning light. She told Alastair of where she would be in the case of her Uncle dropping in and then quickly flooed to Hogwarts.

"Finally, sheesh 'Mione, Harry pulled me out of bed and _you _weren't even here yet." Ron looked half asleep still as he spoke.

"It is good to see you could join us Hermione." Remus spoke kindly, but Hermione sensed an underlying skepticism in him that she wished to flood out. But she knew that unless she was allowed to tell them the truth she could not. They walked to the library quickly before the students would emerge for breakfast.

"I didn't even get food." Whined Ron as they entered the library.

"Dear Ronald, how are you ever going to survive?" Hermione spoke as she settled in to look at the history books once more.

"I have something to research." Harry spoke softly and moved away from the small group.

"I bet he's going to go get food." Muttered Ron and he yanked a book from the shelf and violently flipped through the pages. Hermione rolled her eyes as she returned her attention to the books in from of her. Pulling a couple promising ones out she sat to read.

It had been hours later when Hermione closed another book in frustration. "I have found nothing." She said rubbing her temples. She looked to Ron whom she found to be sleeping and then to Remus who carefully closed the book he had been reading.

"Has Harry not returned?" She asked. Remus shook his head. Hermione furrowed her brow in contemplation. Standing she turned once more to Remus. "Why don't the both of you get some lunch while I find him." Remus nodded at the suggestion as Hemrione left to go through the rows of the library.

After not finding him she left the library. The only problem being that classes were out for lunch and eyes followed Hermione everywhere she went.

Trying to stay in the shadows and away from the herds of students she made her way through the different areas of the castle, but found no hint of the raven haired boy.

Finally she dared to enter the great hall where lunch was being served. She moved to the long table of Gryffindors where she found a familiar red haired girl.

"Ginny?" Hermione spoke as she neared her. "Have you seen Harry?"

"No, he's not with you then?" Whispers spread throughout the hall quickly as eyes made their way to Hermione. Hermione sat down across from Ginny.

"We were in the library, he must have just taken a break. Probably on the quidditch field." Hermione smiled. Ginny nodded and Hermione pulled at a piece of bread.

"Listen…" Ginny whispered leaning forward so only Hermione was able to hear. "I have only one more class today then I'll be able to help you. I'm sure he's alright, he's just…overwhelmed lately." Ginny informed as Hermione nodded.

"Oi, you been holding out on us." Hermione turned to see Ron coming down through the tables with Remus. Remus gave her a nod before making his way to the professors head table. Ron sat down next to her and began to scarf down food.

"I had thought you'd already been here." Hermione spoke as he tore through a chicken leg.

"Well, Ihadfallenasleep." Ron spoke with his mouth full. Hermione shook her head and returned to Ginny.

"I have to go, but if I see him I will tell him to find you." Hermione nodded as the girl stood and made her way from the hall.

"She's acting odd." Spoke Ron after he swallowed. Hermione shook her head at his comment and stood to leave. "Hey where you going?" He asked still eating.

"To find Harry and talk some sense into him." With that she left towards the quidditch fields.

Yes, he sat high in the stands looking out over the pitch. She sighed as she climbed the stairs to the high stands. "Harry?" She spoke as she looked to see him in the highest seat. "I've been looking for you everywhere." She said as she climbed up to him.

"I needed…a break." He said not looking at her, but keeping his eyes locked on the field.

"Yes, I spoke with Ginny." His position did not move as he continued to stare. "She also told me what happened between you." This caused him to drop his head into his hands.

"I have made everything more complicated." He whispered.

"Did you mean it?"

'What?"

"Did you mean it when you kissed her?" Hermione asked. A silence past as she patiently waited for the answer. He finally nodded.

"Yes."

"Then where is the complications Harry?"

"You know this 'Mione. I can't let her risk her life, I won't put her into danger."

"She does so herself without your permission." Harry's face hardened.

"I had asked her not to go." Hermione laughed at this.

"You can't be serious you probably caused her to fight with those words. Ginny is as head strong as you are and even more so. She is quite capable of taking care of herself. Just look at who she has grown up with and who has raised her."

"You don't understand, if she dies…" Harry's words trialed away as though he were unable to speak them.

"You love her then?" Asked Hermione. He looked at his hands and then to the pitch again.

"She can't die Hermione, she can't."

"Harry? Do you love her?" He nodded silently.

"Then you are being a fool." He looked at her with a shocked face. "What did Dumbledore tell you over and over again Harry? LOVE!" She cried . "Love is what will vanquish Voldemort and you have it right in front of your eyes yet you refuse to take hold of it." She shook her head. "We haven't the time for your uncertainties. If you love her, let her know now before it is too late."

He stared once more out onto the pitch before standing. "Where…where is she." His voice uneasy as he turned to face her.

"She should be done with her last class of the day soon." He nodded and hurried down from the bleachers. Before he left the stands he turned to Hermione.

"Thank you." He said before leaving. She smiled at this. Harry deserved to love and to be love for most his life it had been ripped away from him. She did fear though, that if Ginny were to be ripped away, would Harry be able to do what he was destined for? She shook her head of these thoughts and made her way back to the castle and the library.

* * *

A/N: Wooh!! I am on a roll!...I must tell you all though that it has been my spring break so i have had plenty of time to write. Classes start for me again on tuesday so don't expect such quick updates although i do enjoy them also!

To pstibbons: You have given me such great reviews! thank you so much for the advice! I will say that while my names are researched for meanings and the location of Kruphios is I don't have the time to simply devote to this fic to look up all the facts and information required. I will also say i don't know much of Africa nor the tribes, cities, towns and such...so any information you give me will be well recieved! PLease keep reading and reviewing with your suggestions and such!

To AmOrFoReVeR: Your reviews truly are enthusiastic! I don't believe I've ever gotten such positive reviews to my writing and i thank you so much for that! You truly make me want to keep wrting this fic and make it enjoyable to do so.

Name information:

Abbas: Stern, Lion (Arab)


	13. Only One Tear Will Fall

**Only One Tear Will Fall**

She sighed in frustration as she closed another book. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." She spoke not to those around her, but more to herself.

"We just need to have patience." Ginny spoke carrying books in her arms. All eyes went to her.

"Gin, we've been at this longer than you." Spoke Ron in a tired voice.

"Yes, and our patience it wearing thin." Hermione spoke as she rubbed her temples.

Harry had gone to speak with Ginny and from there explained the prophesy and why he had wanted to protect her. Of course Ginny had understood and took all the information in with great interest. She had been helping them when she didn't have class and now Hermione was to leave the next day.

"There has to be something we're missing. I know its here." Harry spoke frustrated himself.

"We will find something, mate."

"You all will. I am leaving tomorrow." Hermione said. She didn't want to go. Not now, not when they could possibly be so close. She shook her head at her thoughts. Possibly so close? Those words made their destination seem miles away.

"'Mione, I wish you'd tell us where it is you're going." Ginny said sitting next to Harry after putting away a few books.

"Yeah, you seem to be keeping more and more secrets from us." Said Ron putting a book back of his own. Hermione's eyes then trailed to Remus who also looked interested. She shook her head at her friends.

"I wish I could, but I can't. If my Uncle chooses to tell you then you will understand, but until then…" Her words faded as she looked away from them.

"She will be safe." Spoke Harry. All eyes went to him including Hermione's. "And I am sure she will continue our research where she is going."

"I will try although I don't know how much information there will be." Harry nodded as they put the remaining books away.

As they reached the headmistresses office Hermione turned to them. "I will be back in two weeks and Draco will return while I am gone." She informed them. They all looked curious but held their questions knowing she would not answer them. She then hugged them all. "Stay safe and keep looking. Harry's right, our answers are close." She said before stepping into the fireplace and calling the name of the manor.

Appearing in the fireplace of the manor Hermione stepped out to see Alastair waiting for her. "My Princess?" He spoke offering her a hand as she left the fireplace. She accepted politely and went to sit in a chair while Alastair spoke.

"Princess." He bowed and she nodded. "I wish I was not the one to give you this information." She looked at him curious.

"Commander please continue." He nodded.

"The soldier that you say protected you…he has died." Hermione's eyes grew wide. She stood up at this.

"Please…please say this isn't so. He was to be honored…I…" She sat back down at a loss for words.

"And so he shall be." Alastair spoke. Hermione shook her head leaning forward and placed it in her hands. She took a deep breath before sitting up straight.

She nodded. "Yes, he shall be. His…body is in Kruphios yes?" Alastair nodded.

"Yes, Princess." She nodded.

"Very well then. It will be taken care of tomorrow when I reach Kruphios." She stood. "Thank you for telling me." Her voice was now more confident.

He bowed and she nodded allowing him to leave. Once he was gone from sight she let a tear drip down her cheek.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"My King." Rashidi tried to comfort after the first fatality.

"The council is furious." Draco spoke.

"You told them this could happen." Uncle Evanander spoke from his large desk as Draco paced. "I only fear for Katherine at the moment. You say this is the man who protected her?" He posed his question to Rashidi. Rashidi nodded.

"She will see it as her fault then." Spoke Draco as he continued his pacing.

"I thought he had been sent back to heal from his wounds. What happened?"

"My King, complications from the spell he was hit with went deeper than any healer noticed…I am afraid it eventually killed him."

"Was it…painful?" Asked Draco. Rashidi nodded.

"The healers spoke of his cries of pain." Rashidi said his own voice saddened.

"Katherine cannot know." Draco said with deep concern.

"Draco?" Asked his uncle.

"She will blame herself even more if she learns his death was painful."

"Draco do you propose we lie to her?" His uncle slid forward in his chair to better look at his nephew. Draco nodded.

"I do." His uncle sighed.

"I do not know, Draco, I fear if she finds out…"

"She won't. It is a small lie." Draco said.

"My King she will be here soon." Rashidi spoke.

"Awe yes, I sent her hand maid for her." Draco furrowed his brow at this. "I couldn't let her arrive not properly dressed." Draco shook his head at his uncle. No matter the situation his uncle would always worry about propriety.

"You will inform me when she arrives?" Draco asked.

"Of course prince Draco, but where will you be."

"I wish to see the family of the soldier." And with that Draco left calling for a carriage hoping he would find them at the wizarding hospital in Medora.

Draco reached the hospital and had to deal with the great amounts of bowing that occurred as he past various people in the halls and such.

He finally came to a room where he saw about ten people sitting. One woman could not control her crying as a man rose and bowed before Draco. "Prince Draco, it is an honor. News of your arrival has traveled all throughout Kruphios.

At this Draco let his mind wonder as to how. A form of news media, must reside in Kruphios, though he hadn't heard of such. Putting such thoughts from his mind he nodded his head.

"You do not need to bow to me in the mist of your grieving. I am here to offer my condolences and to let you know that your…son will be honored for his bravery." The woman who had been crying before came to Draco.

"Prince Draco, you are both kind and generous. We are proud to know that our son served you and your sister." Draco nodded at the woman's words.

"My sister will be here today and I am sure she will also want to pay her respects." The woman nodded wiping a tear from her eye with a handkerchief.

Who Draco assumed to be the soldier's father approached him away from his wife. "Prince Draco, I have heard that the council is angered over this." Draco was surprised at the man's knowledge, but nodded. "Please, inform them that while we are saddened that our son is gone we know what he fought for. We are proud of our son. We do not blame our king nor your sister for this and are only proud it was our son who saved her."

Draco nodded. "I will tell them."

"My prince?" Draco looked straight into the eyes of the grieving man as he spoke.

"If they are still angered…I wish to speak with them if that is at all possible. I will make them understand the importance of our being involved in this war."

"While your actions and words are well taken it will not be needed. The council is the one who voted us into this war and they knew the possibility this would happen. My fear now is that there will be more to come." The man nodded. "As I said my sister will most likely visit when she arrives."

"Thank you prince Draco." And with that Draco made a slight bow of his head in recognition to the family and left.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Hermione was tugged and pulled into her maroon robes. She had had no want to wear them, but the maid had said that her father had insisted and so she gave in to his wishes once more.

"Princess your uncle waits for you. Shall we be going?" The maid bowed low. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I suppose so." She said picking up her robes as she walked so not to step on them. They made their way downstairs where Alastair and the soldiers stood.

"Princess Katherine." They all bowed at Alastair's words.

"I will return in two weeks. Until then you will be under the charge of my brother." She spoke to all of them with words she had already thought over. "I ask you all to be careful and protect one another." She nodded and they stood, but still bowed. She walked through them to the doors leading outside. From there both she and her maid touched the portkey which would yank them away. Hermione's heart wrenched as she left them all behind. She prayed they would be safe and well.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

They stood in the arrival room. Draco paced slightly as he noticed they were running a bit late.

"Here they are." His uncle spoke as Katherine and her maid appeared in front of them. Their uncle hugged her blocking her from their view.

She then pulled away and looked to Draco. "Well, big brother, it looks as though being a prince has treated you well." She spoke with a smile though Draco saw sadness in her eyes.

"I always knew I was meant to be one." He said in a sarcastic tone. Her smile widened as did his as she hugged him. He tensed, but soon relaxed as he hugged her back. Releasing him she looked up at him. "I am staying for the day and will leave after dinner." She nodded.

"If it is alright, Uncle. I would like to see the family of the soldier." He nodded knowingly and the small group went to call a carriage.

Hermione looked across from her at the tall dark man as they rode along in the carriage. "And your name?" She asked as politely as possible.

"I am Rashidi. The high councilor, Princess." She nodded.

"Yes, you are the one a received a letter from." Rashidi smiled and nodded gracefully.

The carriage slowed and came to a stop. Rashidi exited the carriage first and then helped Hermione to do so.

As they walked through the hospital even the staff bowed to them. Hermione paid them no mind as she hurried along with Draco to where the family was.

Reaching the room she took a deep breath before walking in. There as she entered were the same ten people there when Draco had visited.

All ten stood wide eyed and bowed at the precession before them. Hermione looked at Draco who spoke first.

"As I said before you needn't bow. I am here to introduce my sister to you." Hermione gave a small bow of her head. A woman came up to her.

"Princess Katherine, we are so honored you have come."

"I was honored to have your son protect me." Hermione spoke her voice softer than normal. "May I ask, for he never told me, what was his name?" His mother smiled at her before speaking.

"Eairrsidh, although we call him Eairr." Hermione nodded.

"The family came from Scotland only a few generations ago." Explained her uncle. "Mr. and Mrs. MacFie, Rashidi here will explain to you our customs which have not been in use for generations. You may choose them or not it is up to you." They both nodded as Uncle Evanander bid them goodbye leaving Hermione and Draco with Rashidi.

"In Kruphios a soldier who has died in battle is traditionally buried at sea. However, because the country is made up of many different cultures we leave the true decision to the family according to their own beliefs and culture." Explained Rashidi.

The MacFies looked at each other for a moment. "We will have to think on this I believe." Spoke Mrs. MacFie. Rashidi nodded and all three bid them goodbye while Hermione promised to visit tomorrow if they wished.

Riding back in the carriage Hermione turned to Rashidi.

"May I ask something?" Asked Hermione.

"Of course Princess Katherine."

"You spoke of it being tradition that soldiers are buried at sea if they had died in battle. I did not believe Kruphios had ever been engaged in a war or battle." Rashidi nodded.

"There has been but two." She waited for him to go on, but found that his answer stopped there.

"And?" She asked trying to get more out of him.

"There is more on them in out libraries if you wish to research them." He answered. Hermione studied the man. He was tall and dark skinned. His eyes the darkest of brown but held wisdom that surprised her for he was not any older than Remus.

"Draco, your letter spoke of a friend here?" She turned to her brother who she noticed had been staring out the carriage window.

He nodded. "Yes you will meet him at dinner I think." Hermione nodded and looked out the window herself. "How about if we make our way to the beach for a moment?" Asked Draco. Hermione turned to him once more and raised an eyebrow.

He suppressed a smile as he spoke once more. "It took me many days before I realized that Medora lies on the coast of Kruphios." Draco smiled as Hermione nodded.

"Alright then."

They reached the docks and from there went to the sands of the beaches. Hermione held up her robes as they walked, frustrated at having to do so. Rashidi followed behind them.

Hermione stopped and looked out at the crashing waves of the ocean. "It is beautiful here, I will admit that. But it is not home. It does not feel like it yet." She said sighing. Draco nodded at this knowing the feeling.

"It will take a while." He said.

"What was this about the history of Kruphios you told Draco." She said turning to Rashidi. From there Rashidi repeated his short tale to Hermione.

She nodded as he spoke. "And I suppose I can find more about that including the prophesy in the libraries?" She asked.

"The prophesy is only found in the castle library, but the rest yes any of the many libraries of Medora or any other city or village in the country." She nodded once more.

"We should be getting back." Spoke Draco after a few minutes. Hermione nodded and followed both men back to the carriage where she was helped in by her brother.

"Dinner will begin soon." Spoke Rashidi as he helped her from the carriage this time. As they walked through the halls Guards placed in strategic areas bowed to them. Hermione was truly getting sick of nodding her head once they reached the dining hall.

"Awe, very good, very good indeed. It is nice to see both my nephew and niece in Kruphios." He said standing and waiting for them to be seated.

"I thought you had said that our friend would be joining us." Hermione said as she was seated.

Just after she said this, the doors opened and to her surprise Blaise Zambini walked in followed by two small children. "Blaise?" He gave her a smirking smile as he was seated next to Draco this time.

"Katherine, wasn't it?" She nodded. "Yes, well I suppose no one can call you Granger anymore."

"Who is this with you?" Her eyes traveled to the small girl.

"Well, introduce yourselves then." Blaise told them.

"I'm Isabelle." Spoke the girl who looked to be nine. She had the same dark hair as Blaise did along with the same blue eyes.

"And I'm Angelo." She turned to the small boy who looked to be about five. He looked quite different than Blaise with blond hair, but again Hermione noticed the blue eyes.

"Isabelle is my full sister, while Angelo is only my half." Explained Bliase while their food was delivered to them.

Hermione thanked the waiter, whom she noticed was not a house elf. Digging into the food she realized how hungry she was. She couldn't remember the last time she ate as training and research had taken up a good portion of her days.

"Will you be joining Draco back or will you be staying here?" Asked Hermione.

"I have opted to stay here a bit longer. I want to train some more before going out into a battle." Hermione stopped her fork halfway to her mouth.

"You are planning on joining us then?" He nodded. "So by coming here you've chosen then?" All movement in the room seemed to stop.

"Yes, I have. I made a mistake in not doing so in the first place and therefore it was paid with my mother's life." Hermione nodded at his answer.

"Yes well, Blaise how have your brother and sister been doing with our tutors?" Asked Uncle Evanander changing the subject.

"Very well, sir. They seem to enjoy it."

"I like to paint." Angelo spoke loudly as he struggled with fork and the food. It was then she saw what she never thought she would coming from a Zambini. Blaise stood and went to his brother to help him with the noodle like dish.

"What did you paint?" Asked Hermione to the little boy. The boy looked at her with excited eyes as he finally got the noodles into his mouth.

"A horse." He spoke with his mouth full to which his sister smacked him on the arm for.

"A horse? Is that your favorite animal?" Hermione asked before taking a bite of food for herself.

"No…I like fish." He said seriously as he put the noodles onto his fork like his brother had taught him.

"He was very excited to see the beach the other day." Said Blaise looking from his brother to Hermione. Hermione nodded and looked to Draco who had seemed to be watching the conversation with interest.

Dinner ended quickly and Hermione and Uncle Evanander accompanied them to the arrival room.

"Just a small question." She asked them. "Why is it called the arrival room yet you are departing from it?" She asked. This lightened the mood a bit as the two men smiled.

"In years past and when the castle was created the arrival room was to cater to the large groups of witches and wizards that would arrive for a safe place to live. Few who come ever leave again. Those who do are usually of the royal family. The name actually comes from those who would arrive or waited for family members to arrive and therefore they nicknamed it the arrival room." Explained her uncle as they arrived in the large marble white room.

Hermione looked around to see that about forty soldiers were gathered in the large room. They all bowed when the three walked in and it was then that their uncle addressed them.

"You all are very brave men. You make Kruphios proud as you fight against one who wishes to kill and murder many. Fight hard knowing that you are saving lives even outside of Kruphios." Uncle Evanander turned to Hermione at this. "I now introduce to you Princess Katherine."

Hermione was surprised at this introduction. She cleared her throat and spoke to the large group.

"You all are entering a war to which I know you have never experienced. Voldemort's numbers are rising. He has added many dark creatures in his ranks. I ask you, that you fight smart. Not one of them will hesitate to kill you. I pray you are all safe and am honored that you are serving your country." With that she stood next to Draco.

"Soldiers of Kruphios, take heart and be proud, for you are fighting for those who cannot themselves. Now each group of ten rise and touch your designated portkey." He spoke and the soldiers followed orders. He then turned to Hermione.

"I will see our relative when I get there. Is there anything you wanted to say to him?" Hermione shook her head as she watched the soldiers leave. His eyes followed hers as he realized what her thought must be. "I will do my best to keep them safe. I don't want anymore to die either." She nodded seemingly still far off. "Katherine." He said grabbing her by the shoulders startling her.

He pulled her off to the side as he noticed the shimmer of tears in her eyes. "Katherine?" He asked.

"He died for me. It…it shouldn't have happened. It should have been me." She said looking away from him.

"I spoke to him before he died." Draco's voice was low and caring. "He told me exactly what happened matching your letter. He was proud, Katherine. Proud to have saved your life; understand that and maybe you can truly honor his memory."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. If I hadn't been so drained after…"

"After what?" He asked. She hadn't had the chance to truly tell him what happened during the battle. So quietly and quickly she described the events there.

"…And so when he saved me I was leaning against a tree. I had felt drained after that and simply needed a rest. I didn't know that someone would die for my rest." She allowed one tear to drop to her cheek, but no more followed.

"Katherine, I don't know if I understand what happened, but you can't blame yourself for his death. He did what he had trained to do and he was proud for it."

She nodded at his words and then Draco Malfoy did something that she never thought she'd ever see. He hugged her. Hermione didn't know exactly how to react at first, but then hugged back. "Be careful." She whispered.

"I will." He said pulling away and walking towards the middle of the room where his portkey was held out for him.

"I am expecting letters from you also, nephew. And I expect to see you in two weeks." Uncle Evanander spoke. Draco nodded.

"Oh and Katherine, give this to the council. Eairr's family wanted them to know a few things." Hermione nodded taking the letter from his hand and watched as he too disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Yes another one! I hope ya all are as excited as I am at how quick these chapters are coming. My whole look on this story is going a new direction than I had originally thought, but I think you all will still like it.

Eairrsidh: Truly brave (Scottish)

MacFir: Son of the dark peace (Scottish)


	14. We've Only Just Begun

**We've Only Just Begun**

She didn't sleep that night as she stood on the balcony that overlooked the ocean. Thoughts swept in and out as she watched the waves crash against the tall walls that surrounded the castle.

She couldn't stand being here. Here where he could not help them. Where she was no good to them. She shook her head and leaned on the stone railing that kept her safe on the high balcony.

She couldn't think on it longer and made her way from her rooms and through the castle. She wound her way through halls and rooms having no idea where she was going and no mind to think about it.

Coming to two large doors she opened them quietly. It seemed a bookworm need only follow their feet and they will be lead to their very own sanctuary.

She entered the large library and saw that it had to be much larger than that of Hogwarts. She walked through a row of books and let her hand trace the titles as she passed. Many books caught her interest, but she pushed herself on past them. She came to the books that would detail Kruphios's history and pulled out a couple. Holding them tight in her arms she went to find a chair to sit in and found two near a fireplace. She smiled at the not needed piece and sat down in a chair.

Opening the book she read. She let new information and stories wash through her taking her to a world that wasn't hers, yet was a land she resided in.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone would be here." She turned quickly to see Blaise's back as he left the library.

"Wait." He stopped and turned to face her. "I think this library is big enough for the both of us, don't you?" She asked. He smirked and nodded his answer. She watched as he walked over to her with a book already in his hands.

"May I ask what you are reading?" She said sitting up in the chair.

"It's a fictional account of this country's past." He said sitting in the chair next to her. "You?" He asked.

"Non-fictional accounts." She answered.

They both sat and read until the sun rose prominently in the sky declaring morning.

"Are you training today?' She asked interrupting the silence. He nodded. "Then I will see you at breakfast before the fields?" She asked. He nodded once more and she rose leaving him alone in the large library.

She went and made her way through the castle again. Taking turn after turn she was making no gains in finding her rooms. Groaning she leaned against a wall for a moment.

"Princess Katherine?" She turned to see Rashidi coming around a corner.

"High Councilor!" She spoke happy to see the man.

"Please, princess, call me Rashidi." He bowed his head slightly as he walked towards her. "May I help you with something?' He asked. She looked up at him realizing for the first just how tall he was.

"Truly? I can't find my rooms." She said. The tall man smiled.

"This way my Princess." He spoke offering her his arm. She looked at him for a moment and took it awkwardly. He repositioned her hand on his arm and they made their way through the winding halls of the castle.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Though he knew the soldier fought slower for him, Draco match the soldier's sword blow for blow.

"My Prince you are doing quite well. Although you are still not up to par with the sword and your hand to hand. You must learn to see things quickly. As with the wand you must anticipate your opponent's actions based on his movements with the sword." Draco nodded at the advice from Alastair as he begun to speed up the exercise.

Wiping the sweat from his brow the soldier bowed before leaving him. "You have been in battles before my prince?" Draco nodded thanking a soldier for the water he had just been given.

"I was surprised by your sister's ability with a wand. She even learnt fast in the sword."

Draco smiled at this. "Yes, Katherine will continue to surprise everyone in Kruphios." Alastiar only nodded at this.

Hearing his sister's name his thoughts immediately went to their relative. Katherine had sounded worried about him and it was time for a check up of his own.

"I will be leaving for a bit." He said walking quickly through the house, grabbing a black cloak on the way out he apperated.

He reached the old rundown house which looked less foreboding in the day light. Approaching the door he knocked three times, waited three seconds and then knocked three times more before touching his wand to the door.

The door opened and he walked in closing it behind him. The room was dark despite the light outside as he continued on to the couch.

"So I see you've returned?"

Draco only responded by removing the hood of the cloak. Taking a sip of the tea he waited for the man on the couch across from him to so the same.

After seeing him do so he spoke. "My sister was right. You are not looking well." He drank a bit more of the warm tea.

"Your sister? So you have accepted her as family then?"

"Malfoy's protect each other." He said simply.

"If your father had believed that then perhaps he would still be alive." Draco only nodded at the truthful words. "Will I ever have the pleasure of knowing where the two of you are going for two weeks at a time?" Draco nodded.

"One day I hope." Draco's words were spoken quietly as he stared into the eyes of the frail man. "It seems the dark lord has been quiet after his last attack is he searching for Potter?"

He sneered as he spoke. "He has not thought of Potter since the battle. Besides, while Potter is important he is not on the forefront of the dark lords thoughts."

Draco looked at him curiously. "Than what is?"

"She did not tell you of my warning?" Draco shook his head at this wondering just who he was speaking of.

"Your sister. He wants your sister."

"Katherine? Why?" Draco asked tensing at the words.

"She told you of the happenings during the battle yes?"

"Yes she spoke of the peculiar wandless magic she did." Snape let out an amused laugh at this.

"Wandless magic? Yes, I suppose you could call it that, but no it was much more. Your sister radiated power much greater than Potter's and even the dark lord. White light extended from her hands as she protected those soldiers. This caught the eye of the dark lord and this is why he wants her within his ranks."

"She would never."

"No, but if captured the dark lord has ways of making people do things they normally would not." Draco nodded understanding. He thought over this for a moment.

"Then she will never return. I will not let him take her." Draco stood in anger.

"I fear she will not listen to you. She is as headstrong as she has ever been." Draco nodded knowing it to be the truth. She would not give up fighting at Potter's side and he knew it.

"Has the dark lord anything else planned?"

Snape shook his head. "Only to find Katherine."

"Then he will have no luck on that." Draco spoke as he lifted the hood on his head once more.

"You had better hope so for her sake." Draco gave one more nod before leaving.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Hermione fought moving slowly as she still was learning the movement and the steps.

"Good princess, but you must become one with the sword. Let both you and your magic flow through the sword." A man named Adofo explained as she moved. "Make your movements strong. They are too light, you risk dropping the sword." She did as she was told moving harder, swifter as she struck her sword with her opponent's.

After a bit both bowed and she turned to Adofo. "Better, but you still have yet to fight up to speed. Do you wish to practice with the wand?" She nodded as she reached for her wand, but was stopped.

"No, Katherine is done for the day." Hermione turned to see her Uncle striding towards them.

"Uncle?"

"You train far too much. I think it time you see the city."

"Uncle? I am to move on to the wand."

"Do not argue, Katherine." She looked to Adofo and gave a gracious bow of her head as she resigned and followed her uncle through the fields. Looking out she saw Blaise practicing hand to hand combat. She hadn't seen him at breakfast, but had paid no mind to it.

Her thoughts then turned to her uncle once more. "You are just doing this because I am a woman. I bet Draco spent hours out here." Her voice was quiet and low causing her uncle to stop. He turned to face her quickly.

"You will hold your tongue and never speak like this to me again." He spoke quietly at first. "To think, a princess with such manners. The council will never take you seriously if you act like this." She dropped her eyes to the ground as they continued to walk through the fields. Rethinking her action she raised her head once more looking proud and confident.

She was lead to her rooms to bathe and change. Once she came out dawning royal robes and smelling fresh she was led to the carriages. "Awe yes, a beautiful princess. Yes well I thought we could ride for a bit before going to the ceremony." Her uncle spoke as Rashidi helped her in and joined them once both were in.

"Ceremony?"

"The soldier Eairrsidh MacFie. His family has chosen the traditional burial at sea." She nodded and remained quiet as they rode; wishing she could be getting tips on her wand movements from Adofo at the moment.

Her uncle spoke of all the monuments, statues and buildings that dated back generations, but Hermione hardly paid attention. Thoughts of every where else flew through her mind. Of every one that was training at this very moment preparing for Voldemort's next attack or finding more information on the horcruxes. She sighed as she looked out the window.

"Alright, I suppose we should be heading to the ceremony now." Her uncle spoke as the carriage changed directions.

They reached elegant docks ones which Hermione had yet to see. Made of deep rich wood she saw that intricate carvings ran along the dock though she could not make out what they were of.

All bowed as they came closer to a large group of people on the sides of the dock. She followed just behind her uncle on his right while Rashidi followed on his left.

They came straight to the MacFies who stood by what looked to be a muggle style casket.

"My King." Spoke the father as they all bowed low. "We have graciously accepted your offer for the traditional burial at sea."

"Rise, this is a time of remembrance." Uncle Evanander spoke and soon everyone on the docks rose to standing positions. "Why have you chosen this burial?" He asked although sounding as though he already knew the answer.

"My son…" Spoke Mrs. MacFie with tears in her eyes. "…fought for Kruphios, he gave his life to save Princess Katherine. We thought it only right that he be remembered in the ways of Kruphios." Uncle Evanander nodded.

"Remember this day. Remember one who gave his life to save another and not just any other, but my niece. Princess of Kruphios." He then turned to Hermione. Her eyes still lay on the wooden casket.

All eyes now lay on her, waiting. But she didn't notice. Slowly she walked to the casket. Looking at it with care she kneeled next to it.

It was ordinary, the wood was shined and polished to show the rich wood it was made of. Feeling as though another force drove her she placed a hand on the top of the casket.

A glow, the same light that had appeared at the battle, came forth from her hand and surrounded the casket. As the white glow grew Hermione whispered words that came to her lips of their own accord. "To the truly brave, I give protection." With that the light quickly diminished. What was left, however, caused the crowd to gasp.

The casket was no longer wood, but made of light silver. Emeralds, rubies, diamonds covered it in an ornate showing of riches.

Hermione stood stumbling a bit and felt arms stretched out to steady her. Looking up she saw a smiling Rashidi.

"Katherine? Are you alright?" Her uncle asked worried. She looked at the casket and gave a faint smile.

"Yes, Uncle, yes I think I am now." She said standing on her own. She watched as two soldiers slowly pushed the now beautiful casket out to sea.

"Yes, well you look very pale. Perhaps we should leave." He held out his arm for her letting her lean on him as they walked from the elaborate docks.

She was helped into the carriage and with Rashidi in they were on their way once more. She looked out the window watching the docks become smaller as they rode farther.

"Katherine? What was that?"

"I'm not sure." She spoke quietly her eyes still on the ocean although the docks were gone.

"You…I've never seen such…" Her uncle's voice trailed off. "Can you not explain it at all?" He asked.

"I think it was…closure." She whispered not bothering to look at him.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O

Draco sat there wanting to be anywhere else but there. Sure he had attended meetings before, but he always felt the same. Being around so much red hair unnerved him a bit as though he were outnumbered.

He looked around at the table which seemed to pay him no attention as they each spoke of their lives and the going ons.

"Have you gotten any more information from our informant?" Asked Potter. Draco looked at him with impassive features.

"Only that he wants Katherine." Draco voice was monotone as he spoke. Voices around them soon died away as every eye turned to watch the interaction.

"He wants Hermione?" Asked Potter.

"Katherine, he doesn't know who she used to be." Draco sneered.

"Who she still is." The Weaslett spoke. Draco turned his head to face the others.

"He spoke only of Katherine. He does not know her past and I don't intend to let anyone else that is not in this room know." His voice was threatening.

"Draco, we know as well as any why Voldemort can never know that Katherine is truly Hermione." Spoke Remus. Draco nodded curtly.

"Then this is his only plan. To find Hermione?" Asked Arthur. Draco nodded.

"And she is safe now?" Asked Molly.

"Yes." Potter spoke this time. "She is safe." Eyes went from Draco to Harry.

"You know where she is then?" Asked Molly. Harry nodded. "Then you can tell us?" Molly looked hopeful at this, but her face drooped when Potter shook his head.

"No I can't. Although perhaps soon you will all be able to know." Potter directed this to Draco. He hesitated as he looked at all the faces surrounding the table.

"Yes, perhaps." He said and the meeting went on. They spoke of trying for an attack of their own. This posed a problem as to where when they didn't know of the dark lords hiding places.

"Draco you know nothing of this?" Draco shook his head.

"I have told you all I know." At this he stood. "And I think I have stayed much too long." He said sweeping through the kitchen to the door where he went outside to apperate.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Hermione skipped dinner that night as she stood on her balcony once more. She stared at the waves as she had done since she got there. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She spoke without turning around.

"Princess it is always proper ask who is coming into your rooms before you allow them to do so." She turned to see Rashidi. His smiled was broad and filled with white teeth causing a faint smile to come to her own lips. "It was an impressive thing you did today." She nodded as he joined her on the balcony.

"Do you understand what happened?" He asked leaning a bit on the railing. She turned to him. Looking at his features she smirked.

"No, but I am sure you do." He smiled at this.

"Yes you are very perceptive. I know more than you would expect."

"Will you make me look this up also?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, you will not find this in the history books. Hints of it yes, but not what you are and will truly be going through." She nodded and waited for him to speak. He did not for quite a while, but she was learning patience and put that into practice here.

"I told you my short tale of the founding of Kruphios, though I did not tell you all." Hermione nodded for him to continue.

Your ancestors came to this land to flee from persecution themselves."

"But the Malfoy family line is said to be from Britain there was no persecution of witches and wizards then."

"No not yet, but only the Malfoy line comes from Britain. Medora, was from Greece."

"Of course that explain the name Kruphios." Rashidi nodded.

"She was a pureblooded witch from Greece and there she was feared and considered evil. When she met the first Evanander they fled to keep her safe. That is where they found Kruphios and that is where my short tale connects and grows."

"There is more?" He nodded once more.

"Much. Tomorrow I ask you meet me at the carriages so we may go to the same docks we visited today. It seems your training with me must begin."

"But Uncle? He does not approve of my training." Hermione's voice came out a little more irritated sounding than she liked.

"Your Uncle has forgotten much about his country. I will speak with him. I expect to see you there at sun rise." He said before giving a small bow of his head before leaving.

Hermione didn't understand any of this. Slipping out of her robes and into silk pajamas she slid into the silk sheets of her bed. She would not sleep well that night as thoughts and dreams fluttered through her sleep.


	15. Power Of Protection

**Power Of Protection**

She awoke the next day before sunrise. Unable to sleep any longer she dressed for the day in her training robes hoping to get some true training in at some point.

She then made her way to the dining hall hoping the kitchen was near by.

"Princess Katherine? You are up early?" Asked a maid who was setting the table.

"Yes I was hoping to get something to eat early. Just a piece of fruit or something I am able to travel with?"

"Of course." The maid hurried away and returned only a minute later with an assortment of furits. Hermione took what looked to be an apple and banana and went on her way to the carriages.

She found Rashidi already there and offered him his choice. "No, but it is good to see the Malfoy name has not hindered your kindness." She raised her eyebrow, but then spoke.

"I was not raised by them if you remember." She spoke as he helped her into a carriage. "I was raised by the Grangers." With this her thoughts went to her adoptive parents who she vowed to write to when she got back to the castle.

"Yes, and there is good and bad in that I suppose." He spoke as the carriage went through the quiet streets. "You would have learned to better control your magic had you been brought up with the Malfoys." She nodded in understanding. "But your kindness and since of protection for others would have been severely lacking."

Hermione nodded and thought of how long it had taken Draco to get to where he was now and that was with their parents dead.

They reached the docks and Rashidi helped her out of the carriage. She walked down the dock once more looking at the carvings in it. They reached the end where the waves were still and the sun was beginning to peak over the glass of the ocean.

"There is something different about these docks." Hermione noted. Rashidi nodded.

"Again you are very perceptive. This is where the seer first arrived on Kruphios. Many came by boat then, as portkeys were very uncommon and rarely heard of."

"Is that why there are so many docks?" Rashidi nodded.

"Yes it was the only way people were able to arrive to Kruphios. The arrival room was built later when portkeys became more established."

She nodded and he continued. "The seer requested an immediate audience with those in charge. The country was small then and only Medora was populated. She was lead to a house as the castle was not finished yet.

The seer told Evanander and Medora of the British reign that was coming. They spoke of ways to protect Kruphios, but the seer said there was only one and there the magic was set over Kruphios hiding it and protecting it, but the story does not end there.

One morning, while Evanander was away visiting the newly forming army, Medora came to the seer who had been greatly weakened. She spoke of a fear she had had since the seer had arrived. Medora wanted a way to protect the people of Kruphios if the king and soldiers were away at war. She herself, being a woman in those times, was not even allowed on the training fields. And so the seer took pity on the new queen and gave her a gift which almost took the remainder of the seer's great magic. This is told in the history books as the gift of protection. No one knew what it was and many scholars have tried to understand it, but none have."

"Except you?" Hermione spoke. Rashidi nodded.

"Yes, I know, but cannot truly understand. You see the gift she gave queen Medora was the power of protection; a power that was given to Medora to be passed down to her daughters."

"Did she have daughters?" Asked Hermione now wanting to know more of her family line.

"She had one and her daughter had one. Each held the power of protection that Medora had been given. It was there that the Malfoy line ceased producing daughters. That is until you."

"Medora's granddaughter…she had to be the one I read of in the first war that Kruphios experienced?"

"Yes, but that is not the questions you should be asking at the moment." He said. She sat down on the edge of the docks and soon Rashidi joined her.

"What…what does this power entail?" Rashidi smiled.

"What you did at the ceremony yesterday was a demonstration of it."

"I don't understand. I did nothing to protect that soldier and in fact I am the reason he died."

"You saw your last opportune moment to protect the soldier. The casket was made of wood, a wood that would have in fact decayed faster than the silver it was replaced with. You honored the soldier by protecting the body from the harshness of the ocean. It is a far cry from what the power was intended for and I will say I have never heard it used in such a way."

"In the battle, my power came when I felt the need to protect the soldiers, my people."

Rashidi nodded. "As it should have, but you are different than Medora, her daughter and granddaughter. You have not the want to simply protect your people, but all those around you."

"Yes when I saw Harry facing Voldemort I felt my magic becoming uncontrollable and hard to contain."

"The seer did not realize her actions until much later when she left the city of Medora. The power is both a gift and a curse."

"I don't understand. If it is as powerful as you seem to infer, then I can protect all of Kruphios?"

"It is true, but there was one fault in the gift that the seer could not fix and her heart filled with sorrow when she realized it. The power, if used too much and at one time, could literally drain its user. If the protection is needed in great amounts it could kill its user."

"But if the power protects those it is intended, wouldn't the…user be satisfied knowing they have protected those they love and care for?"

"I suppose it has never been thought of in this way." Hermione nodded.

"Will you tell me of Medora's granddaughter now?" She asked. Rashidi smiled.

"Wisdom radiates through you, princess."

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco fought once more with the sword. Blocking and moving quicker than he had in the past.

"Yes, my prince you are becoming much better." Spoke the soldier he now sparred with. Draco said nothing, but continued to fight.

"Draco." Draco stopped as he saw the soldier he had been fighting fell into a bow. Draco turned breathing heavily to see his uncle coming towards them.

"Uncle is something wrong?" Draco asked.

"No not at all, well, with the exception of your lack of letters." Draco nodded.

"I am sorry training has been taking up most of my days."

"Good, good."

"How is Katherine's training coming?" He asked as they made their way back to the manor. Looking at his uncle he saw a scowl cover the elder man's face.

"She trains far too much for a princess. I am disappointed in her lack of propriety." Draco let out a laugh at this.

"It is nothing to laugh about nephew. What will the people think of her?"

"Uncle, think of whom you speak of. Katherine, even when I knew her as Granger, has never cared what others think of her. She is very stubborn and will continue to train whether you want her to or not."

"She is a princess, she should act as such." Draco shook his head humored by his uncle's words.

"She will fight next to Potter, Uncle, and not allowing her to train…you would be sending her to battle unprepared."

"Then I will not allow her to go."

"That is not the solution uncle."

"No…I have made my decision. Katherine is not to leave Kruphios again." They had seated themselves in the sitting room, but at this Draco stood.

"You are making a mistake. Uncle, she would leave and never go back if you told her this."

"Nonsense, she loves her country."

Draco nodded. "She does, but she values her friendship with Potter just as much and maybe more. If I know her as I think she will retaliate."

"Well, then we will simply hope you do not know her as you think." Uncle Evanander stood and began to walk from the room.

"Uncle…" Uncle Evanander turned around quickly, his face hard and stern.

"She will do as I say and remain safe." His voice was threatening causing Draco to recoil and remain quiet. With that his Uncle left as Draco stood there shocked at his Uncle's harshness.

He knew Katherine was in for trouble and from there moved to write her a letter hoping it would get to her before their uncle could.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"The war during the time of Medora's granddaughter, Adara, was the first to come upon its lands. Adara was young and beautiful; many men were asking for her hand in marriage, but as the war broke out her marriage was put on hold. An uprising had occurred. There were those who disputed the Malfoy's reign asking why it was the Malfoys who ruled just because they had founded the country.

Adara had taken it upon herself to try and help the people understand. To bring about a peace, but they would not hear it and declared war upon the Malfoy royalty.

The soldiers were used for the first time sense the army had been developed. The battle was fought on farmlands that are long gone now. Adara, during this time, watched from a faraway hill as her people fought and killed one another. The power grew great in her yet she didn't know whom to protect. She was compelled to protect both sides as both were of the land she loved. She had to listen to her heart at this, understand which side was in the right and which was in the wrong." Rashidi stopped and looked out at the ocean.

"What was her decision?"

"With great sorrow and tears of emotion, Adara attacked those rising up against her family. She used great amounts of power to kill and defeat them."

"What was her reasoning?"

"Adara spoke before she died of her choice. She said she made it for the reasoning that those who had risen against good and fair rulers had brought upon the violence that killed her people."

"When…when did she die?"

"Not long after the battle. She nearly killed and injured the entire uprising herself taking most of the magic from her at one time." Rashidi shook his head at this.

"So if I were to do the same?"

"It could kill you, yes." Rashidi voice was quiet at this as if saddened. Hermione's thoughts ran through her head at an alarming rate. So much information had been given to her. "We should go back now and start your training without a wand." Spoke Rashidi.

At reaching the door of the castle Hermione's maid came to her. "Princess Katherine." She spoke bowing. "A letter has arrived for you." Hermione accepted the letter bowing.

"Katherine I need to speak with you." She looked to see her uncle standing in the hallway before her.

"Uncle I have a letter, can this wait?" She asked. His face hardened at this.

"No it cannot, but I am sure you letter can."

"My King?" Rashidi questioned.

"You will not be needed for now Rashidi." Uncle Evanander's words were harsh, but Rashidi bowed away none the less.

"Uncle, that was rude. How could you treat Rashidi in such a way?" She asked as she followed his quick pace down the halls.

"You will not question me, Katherine."

"Uncle, I do not wish to, but I wish to understand why you have been so harsh with me ever since I arrived?" They turned a corner and Hermione had to trot a bit to keep up with the taller man. Despite his age Uncle Evanander had held the Malfoy height just as Lucius Malfoy had.

He did not speak again until they entered his study. "Katherine, please sit." She looked at him warily, but did as he asked.

"Uncle, please will you answer my question."

Uncle Evanander sighed. "I do not wish to be harsh with you, Katherine, but it seems I have to be." She furrowed her brow at this, but he continued. "You have not yet grasped the ways of Kruphios and that of being a princess."

"Uncle I…" But he silenced her by holding up a hand.

"I have made my decision and you are to cease training."

"Uncle!" She cried standing.

"Not only this, but you are not to leave Kruphios. I believe the people would be appalled that you have already fought in battle. Listen to me when I say this, you can contribute greatly to the war from here and without training."

"He told you, didn't?" She asked pacing. "Why would he tell you? I'm not in that much danger, Voldemort can't even find me here."

"What are you speaking of? Is this Voldemort after you?" She stopped to look at her Uncle.

"Draco didn't tell you?"

"No, but I believe you had better." He seemed angry and Hermione sat down at this explaining what had happened. She realized now that she was trapping herself in Kruphios even more with every word she spoke. "Why wasn't I told of this?!" Her Uncle's anger was loud and she jumped at his uncharacteristic yell. "No, you are never leaving here again. You will remain in Kruphios."

"While Draco gets to go and come as he pleases." Her own words becoming as harsh. "I have promised to fight by Harry's side and I intend to do so."

"You will not go against my wishes Katherine!"

"Uncle you have gone too far." Her teeth were clenched as she spoke. "I am in charge of my life, not you." With that she stood and left the room. Ripping open the letter as she walked, she found it to be a warning from Draco of what her Uncle had just told her. She shook her head. "Too late brother." She whispered. She felt her magic grow at her anger. She had not learned to control it yet and was finding now that angered seemed to easily fuel it.

She made her way to the training fields to release her energy. She ignored all her Uncle's words as she quickened her step into a run.

Throwing open doors she ran to the middle of the field before yelling and releasing the power in her. It hit a wall exploding and leaving a great dent in it.

Many soldiers came running to her as she fell to the grass. "Princess Katherine?" She looked up to see both Adofo and Abbas by her side. She shook her head and stood without help. Looking around she saw Rashidi coming towards her.

She met him and looking up at him, spoke. "Did you know of this?"

"My princess I do not know what you are speaking of?"

"He told me I couldn't train! Couldn't fight! And most importantly couldn't leave!" She felt her energy gathering again and needing a release.

"We need to teach you how to control your magic." He looked past her at the wall. "Or this will happen more often."

"My Uncle will not allow it."

"I will speak with him. You train." She nodded and looked to Abbas and Adofo. She didn't notice the other soldiers which had stopped training to watch her. "Sword fighting I think. You need to let some anger out." Rashidi spoke before walking quickly from the field.

* * *

A/N: UGH!! I hate this chapter with every fiber of my being i hate my writing in this chapter...i truly went over it about ten times making many many changes and this was still the end result...I do hope the next will be better as I have already started it. I apologize greatly for the lack of good writing in this and hope you will forgive me...in other news now you have a bit more information though written badly. i hope my point makes sense..thank you for reviews and i pray you keep doing so even after this horrid chapter!

Adara:Beauty (Greek)


	16. Fight For Me

**Fight For Me**

Rashidi walked the halls of the castle, his own anger rising. Not bothering to knock he opened the tall doors and stood in front of King Evanander.

"Rashidi? What can I do for you?"

"I have come to speak on the behalf of Katherine." Rashidi's voice was harsh and cold.

"There is nothing more to say on this matter." King Evanander busied himself with parchment in front of him.

"Have you forgotten the past? For it seems you are making foolish decision as of late." Rashidi spoke coming closer to his desk.

"I know the past, not as well as you, but yes I remember what I've read and been told, Rashidi."

"Then you know as well as I, that you cannot not make decisions as such."

"I can make what decisions I choose. She is my niece and I will have her protected in any way I deem fit."

"She may be your niece, but she is the people's protector. No you cannot make this choice for her. It is her own to make." Evanander eyed the tall dark man. He may have been getting old, but he realized whom he needed to protect and as of now Katherine fell into that category.

"No, she stays here."

"Even if she stays here she must learn to fight. You have learned the history and would be ignorant to ignore it."

"Rashidi, I have learnt something and while my decision came before this knowledge, it only enforces my choice."

"And what is that my King?"

"That Voldemort is after Katherine. So you see my choices are justified."

"Maybe one yes, but to not allow her to fight is to condemn your entire nation."

"Is this what you think? That I am failing my nation, by allowing a princess to not learn the sword?"

"Yes."

"Then perhaps too much has been placed on a princess."

"And how would you know! You were not there when Adara herself fought those who rose against the Malfoy reign. And you were not there when her mother, Alcina, fought a force that had not even made itself known to the rest of the world. She not only saved the lands of Kruphios, but the lands occupied by others as well."

"There is no account of that!"

"Not written, no. For Alcina herself took that to her grave to protect those who would forever fear it. No if she had not learned then, Kruphios along with the rest of the world would be enslaved in evil."

"Alcina, Adara they hold no account here. History does not need be repeated."

"History is always repeated! Not in the same ways, but as long as fools live and evil pulls at the world then yes history will always repeat." Rashidi stood at the desk placing his hands on it. "It will be far worse this time Evanander, and I am sure you remember the seers words."

Evanander stood. His eyes bore into Rashidi's. "She is not nor shall she ever be of it. No, she will remain here." His voice low and intense.

"You are FOOLISH!" Cried Rashidi. "She will learn to fight if I have to dethrone you myself!" He said as anger filled the room causing the very walls to vibrate. "Much rides on her back and though it causes me as much pain to see it so, it is so. You cannot protect her." Rashidi's voice was now low and anger filled.

Evanander looked over the angry man. He sighed lowering his head and looking at his desk. "Perhaps you are right, my old friend." A small smile fluttered to his lips. "You haven't spoken to me like this since I altered Lucius's memory."

"You were in the wrong there as well."

Evanander nodded. "Have I truly gotten foolish in my age?"

A smile came to Rashidi's lips. "Your line has been fools since it began, but no I say in this case you were trying to protect the innocent. The graceful and pure to be more precise." Evanader's eyes snapped up to Rashidi's.

"Then you do think her of it?" Rashidi nodded though his eyes held sorrow.

"I do, as much as I wish it were not so…"

"Then yes…yes, she must learn." Evanander sat slowly back into his chair. His head bowed not facing Rashidi.

"She will be greatly honored, my king." Evanander nodded again. At this Rashidi went to the door, but Evanander's voice stopped him.

"Would you really have dethroned me?" A spark of amusement was in the king's words.

Rashidi thought before he spoke and looked at the man who seemed to break before his eyes. "I knew it would never have come to that." His own tone held no amusement as he left the study of the king.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Her sword moved and struck with the grace and strength she did not know she possessed. Twirling she fought both Abbas and Adofo letting anger out that she did not know she could hold.

"Princess…you have progressed." Spoke Adofo a bit out of breath from the sparring. She did not speak, but instead let all energy flow into the sword. With one turn she blocked Adofo and with another she blocked Abbas.

Many had stopped to watch the fight, but Hermione paid no mind as energy, she had never felt, welled within her. Beads of sweat took to her forehead though the thought of it was not even a wisp in her mind.

"Princess Katherine! Enough!" A strong voice called from the sides of the field. All three stopped. Breathing hard and looking to the edge of the field she saw Rashidi coming towards her.

She turned and grasped Adofo's wrist first, bowing. She then grasped Abbas's wrist and bowed.

"I thank you." She said her voice pure though she had fought with anger.

She turned to face Rashidi and saw him coming towards her. Walking past her he spoke. "You are to fight." And from there continued to walk past her. She hurried to him and walked at his side.

"How? When?" She asked as she followed him to the gates which lead to the city.

"I spoke to your uncle. He has consented."

"And what of me leaving?" Rashidi said nothing at this as they walked quickly through the streets. Hermione looked at those they passed going throughout their days, speaking with happiness. A freedom she had felt left her some time ago. Looking away she looked to where Rashidi led her.

A hill came into their view. A hill which was laden with golden grasses and fields. A small trail let to its top and it seemed to be Rashidi's destination.

They did in fact begin up the small trail. A trail which caused Hermione's legs to burn as they climbed.

Breathing a bit hard, they finally reached the top to see a great field laid out before them. A few trees dotted it, but other than the uncharacteristic spots of green, more golden grass lay before her. It was then she looked to Rashidi who faced back towards the city. Turning she saw it.

The city was laid out before her eyes. Beauty both man built and God built was set before her. Without her knowledge a breath caught in her chest as she gazed out on the magnificent city which held the architecture of both Greek and English styles.

The castle looked almost a fairytale from this view. The sort she'd been told of as a child. Both Greek and British lay there also. A mixture of her ancestors placed out before her in all its beauty.

"Close your eyes." She heard the deep whisper of Rashidi's voice. She did as she was told. Her sense of hearing took over as she heard the waves of the ocean, the people talking and laughing in the city, the wind, the birds.

"Clear it all out." He said as though walking around her. "Focus on your heart, your soul." She tried to do as told, but couldn't quite grasp the concept. All her life she dealt in facts. Something tangible even a spell that when spoke did exactly what the caster had intended it to, but this, no she could make no sense of this.

"You try too hard. Find the light that is your magic, your power. It runs through your veins into your very heart." Rashidi spoke softly.

She let her mind dive into itself allowing herself to simply be. The only sound that seemed to stay strong in her mind was the sound of the crashing waves as it synchronized with the beating of her heart.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco paced a bit as he had not heard a reply from his sister. In fact he had not heard from her much at all since his leaving Kruphios. He sighed as he checked the time. Morning had left him and the afternoon sun set in.

A knock came to his door. Hurrying to answer it he found Alastair standing there. "My prince someone is here to see you." Alastair looked a little irritated, but Draco did not dwell on it. Making his way past the man he strode quickly down the stairs.

Coming to the door he saw a man to which he hadn't seen in a year or so. He too held the bit of irritability about him.

"Malfoy." He grunted as he limped past Draco and into the entry way. Alastor Moody looked about the manor. "I've been sent to _fetch_ you by the order." Draco raised an eyebrow at the man.

"And where have you been?" He asked though reserved his true words for, although it was not the same man before him who had done so, he had no wish to be turned into a ferret once more.

"Recruiting, where else? You think I'd abandon the order in its great time of need?"

"No." He himself was now becoming irritated.

"As I said the Order has asked you to attend and bring the one in charge of the soldiers you have here." Draco looked behind him to see Alastair behind him. Allowing a smirk to his features he noticed for the first time the great resemblance to the men. Alastair carried the same hard and determined look as Moody, but without scars and such to distort his face and body.

"Alright." He turned to Alastair. "Inform the men they have the night off, but to be on guard and prepared." Alastair nodded and bowed before going to do as requested.

"You have great authority it seems." Spoke Moody as Draco was given his cloak by a house elf. He didn't speak to Moody's words, but waited as Alastair returned wearing a cloak of his own. "That is for you." He spoke handing Alastair a small bit of parchment. "It holds the location so that you will be able to see it." Alastair only nodded as they walked outside and apperated.

They reached number twelve Grimauld place and Alastair seemed awed as the house seemingly appeared out of no where.

"You mean that even after our country you still marvel at hidden things?" Asked Draco.

"Our country does not expand for others to see." Alastair spoke as they entered the house.

They went straight into the kitchen as eyes followed them and most watched Alastair.

"Draco, have you heard any news from our informant lately?" Remus asked as soon as Draco sat.

"No, nothing I haven't already told you. What has happened?"

"There is dark activity in Hogsmeade lately." Arthur explained.

"I thought the dark lord was laying quiet as he searched for Katherine?" Draco spoke now sitting up in his chair.

"So had we, although it seems he has other plans. You have not been contacted about this at all?" Draco shook his head, hoping Snape was not keeping anything from him. As much as he trusted his Godfather, he knew that dark ways could run deep and become very tempting.

"I suggest you go to him once more. See if anything new has materialized."

"I was just there not long ago. I cannot risk going again."

"It seems you must." Arthur spoke.

"And what if he knows nothing?" Asked Draco.

"Then we will have to find out for ourselves." Spoke Moody. Everyone nodded in agreement. Draco scoffed.

"You all never seem to understand what he goes through." His voice was low as he looked to Remus. His eyes flashed to Potter to see his were set stoned hard to Draco.

"Watch your tongue Malfoy. You could give away information we cannot afford to let get out to more."

Draco sneered and stood. "I will go." He then looked to Alastair. "When done here you will return to the manor." Alastair nodded and Draco hurried through the old decrepit house and made his way to apperate.

Reaching the house he did as before causing the door to open. He walked into the dark house once more.

"You pose a great threat to me by coming so much." Snape's words met his ears.

"I have come at the request of the Order and by no doing of my own." Draco sat and seeing no tea looked to the man in front of him. "There has been dark activity in Hogsmeade. Do you know anything of this?" Draco asked.

Snape seemed to study Draco causing him to stiffen under his eyes. "I do although it could have waited our allotted week. As you are here now I will tell you, but do not come again unless a letter of mine has reached you first." Draco nodded and waited for him to speak.

"The dark lord is trying to lessen the wards around Hogwarts." Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Is it working?" Snape nodded his head sullenly.

"It is."

"Then you think he will succeed in getting in?" Snape nodded once more.

"Yes, and it is too late to move the children inside. It would take too long to move that amount of people and without him seeing is impossible."

"How long before he will be able to get in?"

"Dumbledore left strong wards on the school before he died, it will take two weeks at least to break them. Those are simply Dumbledore's wards, not the ancient ones placed on the school when it was built."

"Then why are you so confident the dark lord will break them?" Snape's eyes studied Draco once more.

"You have lost some trust in me?" Snape asked.

"You said this could have waited a week, but from where I sit it can not. You should have sent word to me when you found out about this."

"It was only told to us last night and I have not had the energy to move for most the day."

"He is torturing you all worse than normal?" Snape nodded again.

"Punishment for not being able to find your sister." Draco looked at a window in the house thinking.

"With Katherine, he'd be able to pull the wards down faster."

"Yes." Draco looked back to Snape. The man looked far worse then when he had last seen him which was only a little over two days ago. He face was pale and as Draco looked in the dark room he saw a cut that trialed from the man's temple to chin.

"I must inform the order." Draco stood. Snape remained seated as Draco looked at the breaking man.

"She is still safe?" Snape asked. Draco nodded.

'For now."

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She opened her eyes to see the sun was setting. Looking around she realized she was now sitting on the hill, cross-legged. Taking a breath of the clear air she moved to stand. Her mind and body were at peace and she felt as though if she would to jump she'd reach the sky.

She made her way back through the streets, hurrying as her feet were light and happiness seemed to run through her for the first time in what felt like weeks.

Reaching the castle, she almost ran into Rashidi. "You have returned in time for dinner." He spoke smiling. She smiled back. "I see you enjoyed your meditating."

"Is that what that was? Then, I don't suppose enjoyed is the exact wording. I am content and peaceful and feel as though I could grow wings and fly." She said. This caused Rashidi's smile to grow.

"Soon." He said as they made their way to the dining hall.

* * *

A/N: Yes i like this one much much better! The last one was just ergh...but enough of that this one is much better! A couple of parts here in and there are still rocky, but i rewrote this one once and i am happy with the end result. Now enough of my ramblings...Things are getting more and more interesting, and yes Rashidi's character is becoming more interesting as well!

Alcina: Strong-minded (Greek)

PLease keep reviewing i enjoy reading them sooo much!!


	17. Open Up Your Eyes

**Open Up Your Eyes**

_My Dear Parents,_

_Forgive me for not writing to you sooner. Much has happened and much has past since I last wrote. I cannot speak of all in this letter and will ask you to burn it when you have read it completely._

_I will first say what I am sure you already know. You have and always will be my parents and I will always be your daughter. Do not forget that. _

_I tell you this to keep you safe. You must remember to contact those who have said to protect you, if you feel in any danger. Remember that the wards are still up, but I fear that evil can still break past. _

_I do not tell you these things to make you live in fear, but to keep you aware of the many dangers that still reside in the wizarding world. _

_I write to you now to tell you I am fine. I am in a place of safety and secret and for the time being at least I will be safe. _

_I pray you are safe as well. I would like to repeat my last request of you leaving the lands of Britain, but I know I will only receive the answer I got last time. _

_It will be long before I may see you again. Remember my love for you._

_Your Daughter._

_!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!_

Hermione sat on the golden hill once more. Her only thoughts lay with the crashing waves. Wind whipped through her now silk blond hair.

To some it would have looked to be an angel who sat on the hill watching over the city. For as the dawn came the sun shown on her head giving her the look of the divine.

She opened her eyes as the sun rose higher and breathed in the cold yet warm air. For every morning she had come before dawn to meditate as Rashidi had called it. Yes she let all memories, fears, responsibilities, and all thoughts of war leave her mind here. For it seemed that for once in a day she could have peace before she would again prepare to fight.

Walking from the hill as the city began to awake, she made her way to the fields as she had done for a week.

Behind the walls, in the sparing fields not one soldier had yet come to battle, to practice to fight. It was here Hermione unsheathed her sword and practiced swing after swing, turn after turn.

By the time she was warmed the soldiers would arrive and along with them, Adofo and Abbas who she would train with.

It was Adofo who raised his wand. She blocked the curse with the sword, turning she blocked the next. All the while coming closer to her opponent.

She turned blocking Abbas's sword as she then moved to block yet another curse. Sweat poured down her forehead and matted down her hair as she fought.

Others, as always, came to watch and stand in awe as their princess fought. For never had the lands of Kruphios seen a Princess fight with a sword.

She turned once more before advancing on Adofo. She raised her sword to his neck and spoke with the purity her movements did not portray. "Dead." He nodded and moved as she fixed her eye on Abbas as he swung his sword she blocked it. The sounds of only two swords were heard as she lifted her sword once more to have it blocked. She backed up a bit as they circled each other. Looking at Abbas anew. "You too have been practicing." She spoke once more with pureness not befitting her sword. He only nodded as they each waited for the other to attack.

She looked at the Arab. He was tough and wise. He though, had a weakness and here she spotted it.

Turning quickly she raised her sword only to come down softly as it was but a friendly spar.

Bringing the sword to his neck she spoke. "Dead." He nodded as they clasped wrist and bowed.

"If I may speak freely princess?" Asked Abbas after she had also clasped wrists with Adofo and bowed.

"Of course." She spoke sheathing her sword and looking to the soldiers who now returned to their own training.

"May I ask how?" She smiled at this and nodded.

"Very well. You have a weakness and to most who have not fought you as I have, they would never have seen it. However, Abbas, we have now fought enough to know each other well enough. You do not favor you left arm in a fight. You are more apt to use your right; therefore I found this weakness and made my way to your left. With enough speed and the right swing I advanced quickly and struck on your weakest side."

"I am impressed my princess. I fear there is no more I can do here. You have surpassed both Adofo and I." She nodded.

Making her way to the castle she caught a glimpse of an Italian, dark haired man being bested by a soldier.

Pulling her hair once more into a ponytail she walked across the field to him. "That is enough soldier, I will take it from here." She spoke as the soldier bowed and left them.

She turned to Blaise. "I have not seen you in a weeks time." She said as he stood.

"I have been busy." He spoke as he held his sword. She nodded. "I will leave when you do."

"Then you do intend to fight?" She asked curious. He nodded. She nodded as well and allowed a smirk to come to her lips.

"Then let us fight." She spoke unsheathing her sword. He looked at her, uncertainty in her eyes. "Do you not wish to fight a princess?" She asked as she held her sword ready for battle.

"No, it is not that." He said looking at his own. "I have not yet mastered the sword as you have." She nodded.

"Then let us see that you shall." She spoke he nodded and raised his sword to fight.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"Ten have been placed inside." Spoke Draco.

"That number will need to be raised by the end of this week." Spoke Remus.

"Have they been seen? Do the children know of them?" Asked Molly. McGonagall shook her head at this.

"No, I am the only one who knows of their existence at the castle. They work on shifts, five taking night and five taking day." Draco nodded already knowing this.

"Why don't we attack first?" Growled Moody.

"And where would you suggest we attack?" Asked Remus.

"Look for the first signs of dark magic and start from there."

"And be seen? Have Voldemort's attention be drawn to us? No we cannot risk that either." Spoke Arthur.

"But we can send scouts." Kingsley's low voice vibrated throughout the room.

"Scouts?" Asked Remus. Draco looked to Kingsley interested.

"We send two into the town to stay there; any information found they send it back to us."

"I thought that is what our informant was for?" Asked Draco.

"Yes, and no. It seems our informant has not been able to get us much information about this." Remus spoke pacing a bit.

"There is only one I know good enough to do a job like this." Spoke Kingsley.

"But two should go." Arthur said. Kinglsey nodded.

"I am sure one of the soldiers can be entrusted to do so." Draco spoke. Remus nodded.

"Then who do you think can accomplish this job?" Molly asked Kingsley.

"Tonks." All eyes seemed to go to Remus at this as his own went to Kingsley. "She is the best at what she does. I could think of no other who could do better." Remus's head dropped so his eyes met the table as he leaned onto it from his standing position.

"I understand." He spoke nodding his head slightly. "And you are right. Draco I want your best soldier with her." Draco nodded curiously at the older man.

"Good then we have nothing more to discuss." Spoke Moody standing and leaving the room. Arthur and Molly followed looking at Remus with sorrow as he sat back into his chair. Draco watched as Kingsley went to him and gave him words of encouragement.

"When would you be needing him by?" Draco asked as Kinsley walked past him.

"A weeks time." Draco nodded.

"Then it is done. The best will be with her. Are you sure only two will be needed?"

"You can spare another?"

"If needed."

"No, we will only try two." Draco nodded and made his way back to the manor.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"You are still not anticipating my actions. You must do the same as though I were holding a wand and casting spells." Hermione spoke as she blocked Blaise's movements.

He brought his sword high as she raised her own to block it. Locked in this stance Hermione looked to Blaise.

"You still have much to work on. You do not seem to believe in which way you swing your sword and for that your movements falter."

"Katherine." She pulled her sword away from his and turned to see her uncle coming towards them. Every soldier he passed bowed to him, though he took little notice of it himself.

She had not seen her uncle in a weeks time and this had not bothered her one bit.

"Katherine." He spoke again as he reached her.

"Uncle, is there something I can do for you?" She asked after clasping Blaise's wrist and bowing.

"You are to see the council. I suggest you bathe and change before you do so." She raised an eyebrow at his words. "You are to present your thoughts of women in battle to them, that is if you still wish to do so." She nodded.

"I do." Her uncle nodded before leaving.

"Your relationship has become strained." Blaise noted as she heard him sheath his own sword. She did the same.

"Much has happened." She said giving him a slight bow of the head before walking towards the castle.

She walked down the halls holding up her robes of midnight blue. She shook her head at the thought of this. If she didn't know any better her uncle was only allowing this so that she herself would be humiliated in front of the council.

She approached the door where Rashidi stood. "My princess, are you ready?" She nodded and the door opened for her to enter.

"I may present Princess Katherine Karissa Malfoy." The council stood and bowed to one knee as a sign of respect.

She nodded and walked to sit on her uncle's right while Rashidi stood to his left.

"Stand and sit, listen to my niece." All eyes turned to her as she wiped the sweat from her hands on her robes.

"I am here before you all to propose women joining our army." Whispers went through the table of the council as they spoke of this. She looked to their faces to see that she would not have many allies here.

A council member stood to speak and Hermione nodded allowing him.

"Why bring this up princess? Why put them into battle now?"

"Them? They are the people of this nation too. They too care for it enough to defend it."

"But tradition…?" She stood at this.

"Tradition is not always good. You have fallen into your ways that have kept you safe for many years. Most of this is due to the secrecy of the lands, but how long will this last?" She felt eyes on her as she looked to Rashidi. He seemed surprised at her words, but she continued. "Our ways are slipping. This war is proving this. For the first time soldiers of Kruphios have left its shores and are fighting for those you have never seen, or heard of." She walked around the table as she spoke. Making sure she looked at every face of the council. Hitting them within in their hearts.

"I still do not see your reasoning." Spoke and elderly woman. The woman was elegant and regal.

"They deserve the chance to fight as well. Not by force no, but by the decision of their own making."

"What does this prove? If we let them fight?" Asked another.

"That we are truly grasping what is to come and not standing in our past. We cannot stand still any longer. Progress has already happened when you voted us into this war. Let us now, keep moving."

"Do you know for a fact that the woman of Kruphios wish to fight." Hermione stopped walking around the large table at this. She looked to her uncle and Rashidi at now the opposite of the room.

"I am sure that many women would want the chance to defend their country."

"And so you've asked them this?" Asked the woman of before.

"No I haven't the chance." The woman nodded and Hermione walked around the rest of the large table to her chair.

"Katherine, leave us now and let the council vote." Hermione gave a small bow of her head to her uncle and left the room quickly.

She stood outside the large doors pacing. She continued to trip on her long robes as she walked in front of the door. It seemed to take hours for them to make a decision.

AS time ticked on her feet became tired and her body stiff. At the moment she only wanted to grab a sword to let out her frustration.

"Princess." She looked to see Rashidi coming through the doors closing them behind him. She looked up to the dark man, hope in her. "I am sorry, but the council has chosen against your proposal."

"Why? Did they say?"

"They did make many arguments, but I feel the most concrete one was that you yourself had not spoken to the people of this. You deemed it your right to allow it before speaking to the women of Kruphios." She nodded in understand.

"Do not see this as a failure." She gave a small bow of the head to Rashidi before leaving him.

As she walked through the castle there was only one thought in her mind, she had failed.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O

It was not dawn as she sat on the hill. The stars dotted the sky as she fell into herself once more. As the crashing waves took on the beating of her heart and she took herself away from the lands she sat on.

The nights wind blew her hair into her face, but it did not bother her. It did not interrupt the peace that had set in her.

Once she had left the castle she had ran here. Seeing it now as a beautiful sanctuary for herself. She sat high on the hill letting life go on as she herself sat still.

"Katherine?" She slowly opened her eyes to see Rashidi before her. "I did not show you meditation to be a means of escaping from life, but rather a peace within it. You cannot run from what you are and what is." She nodded as he sat next to her.

"Do you know this hill?" He asked her as she looked out over the now lit city. She shook her head at his question.

"This is the hill that princess Adara sat to watch the battle." She turned to see Rashidi too looked out on the city. "The lands before us were not but fields then. The city has grown much since the day it first begun."

"How am I to live up to what others seem to expect?" She said softly as her eyes once more turned to the city.

"You re not what the people expect, this is true. But then they do not know what to expect. There has not been a princess in Kruphios for years. No one knows why and none know what to make of you now that there is one. You will change much in this land, but it will be a battle all the way." She nodded looking at the golden grass before her as it blew in the wind.

Silence sat around them as the moon rose higher in the sky. "I am going back. To fight." She said softly breaking the quiet.

Rashidi sat still at her words. His eyes not leaving the city before them. "So you shall, princess. So you shall fight."


	18. Push Me Away

**Push Me Away**

The night came before the soldiers were to leave. Her uncle had said nothing of her being able to leave again. She assumed his decision was still set and so here she sat at her desk writing a letter to him.

_Dear Uncle,_

_I know you care for me and this is why you have tried so hard to protect me, but you cannot. The war continues and I have promised to fight in it. I know you wish to keep me safe and from harm, but the world does not work this way. I cannot and will not live my life hidden away. _

_I pray you understand, Uncle. I pray that you do not fear for me for I do this because it is what is right. _

_Do not try and bring me back. I will not go and it will hurt me more to see that you do not trust my judgment in such an instance. _

_Do not worry uncle, I will see you again. _

_Love_

_Katherine. _

Folding it up carefully she found the robes of which Rashidi had left for her himself. The robes looked just as those that the soldier wore. She had hoped that she would be able to slip in between them as they left by portkey.

She did not wish to do this to him, but it seemed he left her no choice in the matter. Sighing she made her way from the castle as the last of the sun's light left the lands and the stars began to glimmer their light.

Making her way to the golden hill she stood there looking out onto the city. She would protect them all. Even if she was not there she would make sure they all stayed safe. This was the burden she felt, but a burden she accepted.

Breathing in the air she spoke to the city below. "I will protect you. As my ancestors have done so, so will I. I must leave you now, to save those I love, but I will return to you." She spoke as if the city, as one, was alive.

She next looked to the stars, the heavens. "I don't do this much, but I do this now and I ask not for me. I pray to keep them safe while I am gone." She then turned her eyes to the castle. "I pray to keep them all safe."

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O

She woke with the sun rise the next morning. Looking at the sun from her bed she wished she did not have to leave.

Slowly stretching she looked at the time and realized she was running late. Quickly changing into the soldier's robes and adjusting her appearance she made her way to the arrival room where she would ironically depart.

Slowly coming in through a back door, she stood in the back line of the soldiers. She had hoped to come in unseen as even her uncle had yet to arrive, but one had noticed.

"Soldier you are late." She turned to see Adofo whose eyes suddenly grew wide as he looked at her. He came closer to her and whispered. "Princess?" Her own eyes widened for a moment.

"How could you tell?" She asked.

"Your eyes, of course." She looked away from him, how could she have been so stupid to only think of changing her hair. The stormy silver eyes were famous in the line of Malfoys.

"You won't tell will you?" She asked Adofo, pleading.

"Princess, I don't understand."

"Please, this is my only way out, I…" He took a hard look at her.

"I shouldn't, but our secret is safe, just make sure you do not look your uncle in the eyes." She nodded and bowed along with the rest as her uncle and Rashidi entered the room.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco waited outside for the next twenty soldiers to arrive. The first ten arrived and bowed to him. Adofo spoke first. "My prince." Draco nodded and they stood.

"You have accepted the mission then?" He nodded as the next ten arrived. Draco handed him a piece of parchment giving him apperation directions and the address of number twelve Grimauld Place.

"Prince Draco, before I go I must inform you of something."

Draco climbed the stairs two at a time. He finally reached her doors and opened them. Looking around the midnight blue room he saw a soldier standing next to the fire. "Soldier you are on the wrong floor. Your rooms reside on the fourth floor." He spoke in a stern voice. The soldier did not turn, but instead pulled out his wand. With a flick his hair turned long and the same blond of Draco's own hair.

The soldier turned and what he saw caused Draco's mouth to drop open.

"Close your mouth Draco. It doesn't become you to have it hanging open."

"Katherine?"

"Yes?" She asked as she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. She then made her way to the desk and pulled out parchment, ink and a quill.

"Does uncle know you're here?" She set the things slowly down on the desk before turning to him.

"No." And at that sat down at the desk and began to write quickly.

"You left without his knowledge then?" She stopped writing and turned to him.

"What would you have done?" She asked. Looking in her eyes he saw a great determination there and nodded.

"The same." She nodded and turned back to the parchment.

"I assume you have some kind of information for me as you have sent none in your letters."

"I do, but I cannot tell you of it here."

"I will mail this then and meet you in your study. Alastair, I assume, will take charge of the soldiers?"

"Of course they are his men." She nodded. A minute went by before she spoke again.

"I failed." Her voice was soft this time, no confidence in it as before.

"Failed what?" He asked, walking up next to her. She placed her quill down and turned to him.

"I met with the council. I explained my proposal…I…I thought I had it planned out. I thought I could convince them, but they saw fault in my proposal and voted it down." She bowed her head and looked at her hands.

Hesitating he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then you will strengthen your proposal and present it again. They will see, they will understand." He spoke, his words encouraging. She nodded.

"I just…I didn't think I'd fail." She let out the words softly. He smirked at this. Had this been the Granger he had known for so many years he would have bitterly laughed in her face. Happy to see her fail. But no, this was his sister. Someone he had learned to care for and could not stand to see her sad.

"We all fail." He thought of his own mistakes as she turned her face to him. He knelt down next to her. "And if this is your worst failure in life then count your self lucky, little sister."

She nodded at this and looked to her letter. "Have you seen Harry lately?" Her determination and confidence back in her voice.

"No." He stood. "He came by to train two times last week, but that's all." She nodded and stood after seeming to sign the parchment.

"I will mail this and meet you in your study." Draco nodded and they went separate ways.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Hermione looked out from the owlery as she watched the bird fly away with the letter she had written Harry.

The owlery seemed to look over the fields where the soldier trained. She watched Alastair give orders. The men fought with swords, wands, or their own fists. They fought for people they had never seen and to honor a country that in return had protected their own lives. She wondered where they got their bravery, where they gathered their heart from. To fight this hard and to not have any personal attachment to it? She wondered where they got the courage to do so.

Shaking her self from her wonderings she made her way down the stairs and to Draco's study.

Knocking before she opened the door she saw him standing at the window behind his desk. He too seemed to look over the fields. "You won't tell uncle will you?" She asked as he turned around. He shook his head.

"But I cannot promise he will not come on his own." Hermione nodded knowing now she needed to leave the manor soon. She sat in a chair across from the desk and waited for him to speak.

"A week ago I spoke to our relative. The Order had been suspecting some dark magic in Hogsmeade and so I went to ask him of it. They were right. Voldemort has been trying to lower the wards on Hogwarts."

"Has he been successful?" Hermione now sat on the edge of her chair. Draco nodded.

"From what we know he should be almost done with the wards Dumbledore left on the school."

"But from there he will have to move on to the wards left by the founders?" Draco nodded again.

"We have sent in two…scouts to see exactly what he wants."

"And our relative does not know?"

"It doesn't seem as though he knows enough. By sending in the scouts we hope to get more information."

"Who have you decided to send?"

"Tonks, and Adofo will be going."

"Tonks?" She asked her eyes widened at this. "Oh dear, well she is the best at what she does."

"That is why Kingsley proposed we use her." Hermione nodded.

"What about the castle? Has there been defenses set up?" Draco nodded.

"Yes, I had sent ten a week ago to patrol the castle grounds, and I am to send ten more." She nodded. A bird then tapped at the window. She noticed it to be the owl she had sent Harry. Standing she opened the window and allowed the bird in.

She read the short note from Harry. "I will be at Hogwarts." Hermione aid before turning towards the door.

"Katherine?" She turned to face him once more. "Be careful." She nodded and left.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She arrived in McGonagall's office to find her absent from the room. Walking from the office she came to the halls and made her way through to the library.

She hadn't found him there and so she made her way to the kitchens. After not finding him there she finally made her way to the great hall. Peeking her head in she found it to be empty. Breakfast must have been over and the children in classes. She sighed looking around the great castle not finding him anywhere.

She had been to his rooms and even the room of requirement, nothing. She had looked so long that classes had gotten out on a short break in between classes.

"Her-Katherine?" She turned and saw Ginny walking towards her with a few friends.

"Ginny, oh I am so glad to see you. Have you seen Harry?" She asked. Ginny did not smile or hug her as she would have in the past, but instead a bit of concern filled her eyes as she nodded.

"Um…I'll se you in class." She told her friends and then led Hermione down the halls.

"He's been in here for two days straight. I can't get him to leave." She spoke as they reached the trophy room.

There Harry sat on the floor, books surrounding him as he stared at a certain point among the trophies.

"Harry?" She went and knelt next to him, looking back at Ginny who shook her head. She turned her eyes back on Harry. His skin was pale, his eyes read and black shadows line underneath them as signs for his lack of sleep. His hair was more mussed than normal, even his green eyes had dulled. He didn't look at her, only continued to stare ahead.

She finally allowed her eyes to follow to where his stared. Looking at the trophy case, a specific on caught her eye. The same one that Harry's own eyes stared at. She carefully went closer to it. "The award for services to the school?' She said looking to see Tom Marvolo Riddle inscribed neatly across it. "Harry, could this be?" She asked looking back to him to notice him nod.

Hermione looked to Ginny who had walked over and knelt next to Harry. "Then we'll have to destroy it."

It was then Hermione noticed the scorch marks on the trophy case surrounding the award. "I'd say he's already tried."

"I've tried everything. Everything we did on the cup and more." He said in a monotone voice.

"Did you send a letter to Ron and Remus?" Harry shook his head. "Alright, Gin, why don't you send letters to them? Harry, we'll bring this outside." He moved his eyes to look at her. "I'd like to take it away from the students." She informed him. He nodded and she helped him to stand

Ginny had hurried away as two thirds of the golden trio walked through the halls with the award floating before them. "How to destroy it?" Hermione thought as they walked. "You obviously have tried an assortment of spells to blow it up." She said as she thought. They finally reached the doors and found she could not open them.

"They are locked. No one's allowed on the grounds." Hermione turned to see professor McGonagall.

"Professor, we need on the grounds. I'd rather not endanger any of the students."

"And how would you do that?"

"Professor, have I ever withheld information from you unless it was truly important?" The headmistress studied her for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, but know I put great deal of trust in the both of you." Hermione nodded and waited for her to undo the locks on the doors. "I give you until dinner to come back, after that I will relock the doors." They both nodded and made their way out into the misty morning.

They walked down to the lake where Hermione let the award drop to the ground.

"What now then? Did you try melting as we did the cup?" She asked. He nodded and sat down by a near by tree.

"It was the first thing a tried."

"So he put it in the open, but made it indestructible?" She spoke more to herself than to Harry.

Not long after Remus and Ron came walking towards them. Hermione explained what they had and now four minds worked on the problem. She looked over at Harry to see his head in his hands.

She walked over to him. "Harry?" he shook his head.

"I'm fine, 'Mione."

"No you're not, you need sleep." She spoke. He nodded at this truth.

"What if we melt it within a potion?" Asked Remus.

"What sort of potion?" Asked Ron.

"Ron you can't be seriously asking that? I can't believe I didn't think of it before. A melting potion would work, although it can be fiddly. It's known to do the opposite if one mistake is made."

"A freezing potion?" She nodded.

"What makes it any different than simply melting it?" Asked Ron.

"It is simply another way to melt things, learned before a melting spell I'm sure." She spoke floating the award back inside. "We should start as soon as possible."

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"Where is she?" The door to Draco's study opened suddenly.

"Uncle?"

"I asked you where she is and I expect an answer." Draco looked back down at the Prophet that he had been reading.

"I cannot tell you that."

"Draco." His uncle growled.

"I'd say you brought this upon yourself."

"How dare you." Uncle Evanander approached his desk. "You will tell me where she is and I will drag her back to Kruphios if I have to." Draco looked up at his uncle, glaring as he stood.

"You cannot hold her forever, and now that she has broken free from you, I will make sure she stays so."

"Are you going against my wishes Draco?"

"I suppose I am. You have no right to order her around as a servant. She is your niece, my sister and as much as I hate the idea she has the right to put herself in danger if she wishes."

"I have it in my right to pull your memories from you. To make you forget you are the crown prince of Kruphios, for as of late you have made horrible decisions."

"So have you, Uncle."

"This has nothing to do with your sister. Now, I want to know exactly where she is."

"She is safe."

"Then she is here?"

"No."

"Then she is not safe!"

"I will not help you with this." Draco informed him sitting back down in his chair.

"Are you not coming back either?"

"I cannot leave Adofo on his mission while I am back in Kruphios."

"This was not our deal."

"I believe you broke that deal when you tried to keep Katherine in Kruphios." Uncle Evanander let out a low growl before turning and leaving.

* * *

A/N: So I don't really like this chapter much either...i think the writing's very poor, but you get the point and th information i was trying to convey, this is a bit of a filler, but yet a lot happens in it also...don't worry more to come soon... 


	19. Waiting On the World To Fall

**Waiting On the World to Fall**

They all sat in the room of requirements. Each worn and half asleep as they waited for the potion to simmer. If this failed they would start from scratch again and no one no where to go from there.

"Ginny you really should get some sleep for your classes." Hermione suggested.

"No, no…I'll be fine." She spoke curling up next Harry and closed his eyes. Hermione smiled at them. She was happy they had finally come to each other. It gave a sort of hope during this war to see two love each other as they do.

Hermione stood and looked at the potion, yes just a few more minutes and it would be done. She flopped down very un-princess like next to Ron, who murmured in his sleep. She tried to close her eyes for a moment, but sleep would not claim her. As much as her mind and body cried out for rest, something inside her would not allow it.

She looked over to Remus to see him still awake and staring out the window that resided in the thought up room. She walked over to him and stood at the window.

"Did she leave today?" Remus only nodded. "She will be fine. She is the best at what she does. Don't fear for her." He turned to face her.

"I know, but I still cannot stop my worries." Hermione nodded understanding. They stood there in silence, and Ron's snores, looking out onto the grounds. "Somewhere, not far from here, Voldemort is breaking down what keeps this school safe."

"But he hasn't yet."

"No, but until we know more we cannot stop him and this puts all the students here at risk." Hermione nodded.

"Sometimes, it all feels so helpless. That there's nothing we can do, but sit back and watch our worlds be torn down." She said as the stars were beginning to be replaced by the suns light. She knew her body would not let her sleep, but that did not mean she would get away from meditation.

"I will return." She said going towards the door.

"Hermione? Where are you going?" Harry asked in a whisper so as not to wake Ginny and Ron.

"To find a bit of peace in my day." She said and raced from the room. She would catch the sunrise.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco awoke to the tapping of a beak on glass. Walking groggily to the window he opened it to let in the bird. He took the letter off its leg and watch as it flew away. He wiped the sleep out his eyes before opening it to read it. As he did his eyes grew narrow. Quickly pulling on robes and grabbing a cloak he was out the door.

"What is this about?" Asked Draco as he entered the old house.

"Please sit."

Draco did as asked and took a sip of the tea. Snape did the same and looked to Draco.

"I will repeat my question, what is this about?"

"The dark lord is farther than I had expected. He intends to have the wards down by the end of this week."

"Has he said his intentions for doing so?"

"Hogwarts would be a great triumph for him. If only for that reason he continues."

"Is there another then?"

"He has heard rumors of Katherine in the castle." Draco scooted forward on the couch.

"How? She has only been there for two days."

"Even students have been set into his ranks. You out of all people should know of that." Draco nodded.

"Are you not leaving this time?" Draco shook his head. "Very well then I will make sure to keep in contact with you."

"Very well."

"May I ask what your sister is doing in the castle?"

"I truly do not know. Potter is there as well." Snape eyes narrowed for a moment, but nodded.

"Keep her safe, Draco." Draco nodded and left.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Having to imagine the crashing waves was more difficult than actually hearing them, but soon she found everything being stripped away. She let her mind clear and her fear be free.

She had sat there on the astronomy tower for a few minutes before her peace was interrupted.

Images of those she loved, dead, came before her. She tried to open her eyes, pull back into the world, but the images were to strong, the emotions pulling hard. She cried out as she saw more and more fly by.

Finally she was able to open her eyes. Breathing hard and laying on the stone she let the tears fall. She knew they were all healthy and alive, but to see them dead. To see them all dead punctured her with pain she had never felt.

She pushed herself into a sitting position. Still breathing hard she wiped away the tears from her face.

What had happened? She had not thought those thoughts before, nor had she imagined those images. She didn't understand. Slowly standing she looked to the grounds of Hogwarts.

Her meditation was suppose to be peaceful, it was suppose to clear her mind, not cause these pictures.

"Hermione?" She jumped at her name. Turning she saw Ron standing in the doorway to the tower. "Are you alright?" He asked. She wiped at her eyes once more and nodded.

This had not been the start to her day she wanted. "I'm fine Ron, is the potion ready?"

"Yes, I thought I'd come get you. Harry wants to try it as soon as possible."

"Yes, that's…that's good." She said walking past him through the door and down the winding stairs.

"Hermione, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Was her only answer as they walked quickly to the room of requirements.

She opened the door quickly and saw them all standing around the potion. "Are we ready?" She asked. Harry nodded holding the award above the potion. His hands covered in his dragon hide gloves.

He slowly lowered the award into the potion. They stepped back and Harry placed a strong glass case around the cauldron. She looked to Harry who shrugged. They all watched and waited. The cauldron boiled and bubbled. Soon a light glow appeared from the cauldron and died soon after.

"Is that it?" Asked Ginny.

"I hope so, the cup was hard enough, if that's all the award was then I am happy." Said Ron.

Harry started towards it.

"Careful Harry." Hermione warned. He nodded and he removed the glass case and looked into the cauldron. He emptied the potion with his wand.

"It's gone." The rest of them came up to the cauldron to confirm it with heir own eyes. Hermione sighed and collapsed onto a couch.

"Perhaps we can rest now." Remus suggested.

"Not me." Ginny spoke yawning. "I have classes today."

"I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't question you missing them for the day." Harry said sitting down next to her.

"No, NEWTS will be soon and I need all the review I can get." She said walking out of the room sleepily.

"I think I'll be going back to Grimauld." Remus said stretching. Both Harry and Ron agreed and with that they left.

Hermione however now had her mind on other things beside sleep. She hurried to the library noticing not even the students were up yet.

She opened the doors to find the library laced in quiet peace. Quickly making her way down the rows she looked for a book that could help her with what happened.

Picking up a few on meditation and even the art of Legilimens. She sat down at a table in the back of the library and read.

Hours must have gone by as she finished two of the books before her. Sighing she rubbed her eyes. She hadn't been eating much for the past…month.

She stood shaking and made her way through the halls to the kitchens. Tickling the pear she went into the kitchens and asked politely as she could for a bit of food. The house elves of course delivered ten-fold.

As she sat there eating her mind couldn't stray away from the astronomy tower. She finally came to the conclusion that there were only two that could know what happened that morning. At that she left with less than half her plate eaten.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco's own training was coming along. He had not yet progressed to sword against wand, but was feeling confident as his sparring increased in speed.

As he turned and struck his sword against his opponent's he saw a blur of blond hair come on to the field. Stopping the sparing he clasped wrists with the soldier and bowed before turning to see his sister walking toward him.

"Katherine?" The soldiers bowed as she passed and she nodded.

"Draco, I must speak with you." She said coming up to him. He nodded and they made their way into the manor.

She quickly explained what happened this morning.

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Yes, but I need to speak with our relative. I need to know if he knows anything of this."

"I will send him a letter and then only if he replies." She nodded and followed him as he wrote the letter and sent it off with an owl.

He turned to face her and finally took a good look at his sister.

Dark circles laid under her eyes. Her skin was paler than normal and she looked much skinnier than the last he saw her. "Katherine, why don't you get some sleep for now? I will wake you if a letter comes."

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't sleep if I wanted to. No I think I'll fight." She said making her way in front of him towards the fields once more.

A light rain had started outside, but this did not seem to deter her as she went to a soldier bowing.

He stood there and watched her sister spar with the soldier and was shocked at the speed and grace she held. She disarmed the soldier within only a couple minutes. She then asked for another to join them. She fought with energy she didn't look to posses. Turning and moving in ways he had yet to learn, she called dead to one and disarmed another.

Soldiers stopped their spars and watched Katherine as she moved on to sword against wand. Having both the soldiers hold wands and she only a sword. She began the spar again.

The sword absorbed both wand's spells as she turned and moved to avoid the spells and gain steps toward her opponents. Draco found himself walking closer to the spar in curiosity as the other soldiers had done. Even Alastair stood amazed.

"Your sister fights much better than any soldier I have seen." He commented to Draco who could only nod as he watched her fight.

She had disarmed one before moving on to the other. But the next few moments went both quickly and in slow motion for Draco.

Holding up the sword to block another curse, she staggered and soon crumpled to the ground. It was at this that everyone surrounded her.

Draco pushed them out of the way as he came to her. "Katherine?" He knelt down beside her.

Picking her up he turned to Blaise who had been at her side the instant she fell. "Go to Hogwarts, get Madam Pomfrey." Blaise nodded and hurried into the manor. Draco quickly took her into the manor and up the stair to her bedroom.

Laying her down on the silk sheets he quickly covered her up. She seemed to be breathing and in all other ways fine. What had made her collapse?

Madam Pomfrey hurried in after Blaise and quickly set to work, pulling different potions out of a bag.

"What is wrong with her?" Draco asked as madam Pomfrey worked silently.

"Mr. Malfoy, it seems Katherine suffers from exhaustion."

"Exhaustion?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and from the looks of it, she has not been eating nor sleeping well. You will have her take this three times a day for a week. It's a nutrition potion to build up her health once again. She should also sleep for a while." Draco nodded and went to sit on the bed next to her.

"Thank you." He whispered not necessarily to madam Pomfrey.

"Alright then. I have done all I can. I will take my leave now." She said leaving the room.

"Katherine." Draco whispered stroking his sister's hair. "What have you been doing?"

Blaise had excused himself sometime before as Draco sat at Katherine's bedside.

Late into the night, he himself I had dosed off only to be awoken by Katherine. "What…what happened? How did I get here?" She asked sitting up. He was at her side in an instant.

"You collapsed. Madam Pomfrey has said you are suffering from exhaustion." She pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Have you gotten a letter from Snape?" She asked.

"Katherine? Did you not hear me? You collapsed." She nodded.

"I heard you, but I haven't the time. I need to speak with him."

"I have not heard from him yet."

"Then I will need to write to Rashidi. Ask his feelings on the matter." She tried to get out of the bed, but Draco pushed her gently back down.

"No, you are to rest."

"I haven't the time." He looked at her a stern appearance placed on his features.

"Katherine, you are not to leave this room. You will stay here and rest, no writing, no receiving owls."

She narrowed her eyes at him sending him a glare he had never seen pointed towards him. "Do not begin to be like uncle now. Much still needs to be done and I haven't the time to simply lay here. Now have you heard any information from Tonks and Adofo?"

"No, but-"

"Draco!" She yelled. "I will not be someone everyone feels the need to protect. I can take care of myself, something I think I have proven many times." Draco stood and began to pace.

"I went to see our relative. It seems the dark lord is farther in his attempts then we had originally thought."

"Then more soldiers have been added to the first ten?" He nodded. "And the order has been told?" At this he stopped pacing and looked to her. "You haven't told the order?" She asked now standing. She wavered a bit causing Draco to rush to steady her. "I'm fine. Contact the order now."

"Katherine-"

"Now Draco!" She then went to her desk to write a couple letters. Draco stood for a moment watching her, but soon sighed and turned to leave.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She wrote a quick letter to Rashidi explaining what had happened and asking for any information about it. Hurrying she folded it up and started on one to Harry.

She then stood, ignoring the weak feeling in her legs and hurried to the owlery. She then made her way to a fireplace and flooed to Grimauld.

Walking quickly into the kitchen she saw everyone with the exception of Ron and Harry. "Hermione? We didn't expect to see you here." Mrs. Weasley spoke letting the girl sit. "Draco said-"

"Yes, well I am fine, please continue." She said looking to Remus.

"Yes, well, Draco has brought it to my attention that Voldemort is farther along in breaking down the wards than any of us would have thought. He should have them down by the end of this week."

"Why is he in such a hurry? And why now?" Asked Mr. Weasley. But his question was not to be answered as Ginny came bursting into the kitchen.

"Ginny?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Something's happened. Harry and Ron left for Hogsmeade. Something's wrong."

"We'll all floo to Hogwarts and move from there." McGonagall spoke as they stood making there way to the fireplace.

"Draco, we must gather the soldiers." He nodded.

"I'll gather the ones at Hogwarts. Go back to the manor and have Alastair get them ready." Hermione nodded and flooed back to the manor.

Stepping into the large sitting room she ran right into Uncle Evanander. "Uncle? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to convince you to return to Kruphios." She shook her head and walked past him.

"I am sorry, but I'm rather busy at the moment."

"Katherine. There is no room for argument. You will return." She shook her head.

"You have overstepped your authority, uncle, and I truly do not have the time." With that she moved through the door with her uncle on her heels.

"Katherine, I saw your letter you had written Rashidi."

"Then I am disappointed he could not keep a secret." She said as she rushed up the stairs and down a hallway.

Reaching Alastair's room she knocked.

He came to the door looking already prepared to fight. He bowed low. "How may I serve you?"

"Round the men, we must go to Hogwarts." She spoke sternly. He nodded and left them. She then turned to see Blaise in the hall.

"What has happened?" He asked.

"Exactly what I would like to know." Her uncle retorted as they both now followed her down the stairs.

"Voldemort has speeded up the process of bringing down the wards. We sent in two scouts to understand his plans, but something has happened." She said coming to the fireplace to wait for the soldiers. "I am to see the soldiers to Hogwarts."

"And then come back to Kruphios with me. This is far too dangerous for you."

"Uncle, I have fought in many small battles before this. This one will be no different. Besides, Harry and Ron have gone. I need to know they are safe."

Soon after her words soldiers came into the room. They lined before her and bowed. More came in lines until at least forty stood before her. "You will floo three at a time, calling out Hogwarts as you do so. Your orders will be given once you arrive." They all nodded and the first three stepped in.

"Katherine. This is absurd."

"Why uncle? Is it the fact that I'm a woman or a princess that bothers you?"

"It bothers me that you disobeyed me." She turned to her uncle seeing not only the determination in him, but the pleading care he held also.

Taking him off to the side she looked straight into his signature stormy eyes. "Uncle, I think I understand why you do this."

"Oh? And why is it then?"

"You are trying to make up for the years you left me not knowing who I truly was. But trying to hide me away in Kruphios will not do it. You have to understand, uncle, I grew up, without you." Her voice was soft and quiet, but her uncle's face was shocked. He soon looked down at the wooden floor and nodded.

"Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I am trying to protect someone who can in fact already protect herself. This does not mean I do not wish for you to return to Kruphios.'

"I will uncle, I will. But as of now there are more urgent things to be dealt with."

"I will join you at the school then."

"Uncle, no you must go to Kruphios. They need their leader, and with both Draco and I here..." Her uncle sighed.

"You are right. I suppose my old age is finally catching up to me." She gave him a small smile before hugging him.

"I will return. Do not worry." He nodded and she turned to watched the last of the soldiers floo away. She then approached Alastiar and Blaise.

"Shall we go then?" Asked Blaise. She nodded and then turned to her uncle.

"I will send information as soon as I can." He nodded and she stepped into the fireplace with Blaise and Alastair.

* * *

A/N:whew...its up i don't like it, but its up...sorry it took a little while, i couldn't get my comp to let me upload teh document onto the site...neways as i said i really don't like this chapter and have had some trouble writing the next...soo that one might take a bit still, i will hopefully have it posted by next week...alright well tell me what ya think cause as you know it's always appreciated. 


	20. To Fight My Battles

**To Fight My Battles**

She arrived at Hogwarts and stepped out of the fire into McGonagall's office. Taking a large sigh she turned to see Draco speaking to the last of the soldiers.

Draco turned and addressed Alastair first. "I have placed more men on the perimeter of the school, the rest await orders."

"Do we have any details yet?" Hermione asked as they left the room and walked down the revolving stairs.

Draco shook his head. "No. The Order is in a meeting in an unused classroom on the first floor." She nodded and they all quickened her pace. She let her mind race to the soldiers and to the important fact that the wards could be broken down soon or even now.

"Did you place men on the astronomy tower?" She asked. He turned to her giving her a look of confusion.

"No?"

"You can see the entire expanse of Hogwarts from there. If anything was amiss, it would be seen first from there." Draco nodded and turned to Alastair, who gave a polite bow of his head before leaving.

The three entered the room quietly and stood in the back so as not to disrupt. "We have to send a team in." Remus spoke with anger in his words that Hermione had never heard.

"Remus, we would if we knew where and exactly what we were sending them into." Spoke Arthur seemingly trying to reason with the younger man.

Hermione took this small chance to look around. Almost the entire Order was there. A table had been magically elongated and even then members stood around the sides of the room. This only raised Hermione's spirits. Turning her focus back on the meeting she found Kingsley and Remus in a heated discussion.

"We cannot send anyone in without knowing the risks first."

"Risks? This is a bloody war and you're talking bout risks!" Remus yelled. Hermione had been taken back by the outburst. She had never known Remus to be anything but level headed in any situation. But then again it was the safety of Tonks they were truly arguing about.

"And where do you suggest we send them?" Moody asked.

"The obvious places first. The cave, the shrieking shack. We should even check the forbidden forest." He suggested now pacing back and forth.

"While those are possible places of hideouts, we still have no idea how many followers could be here." Argued Arthur.

"Then the team should be large."

"So what you'd have most the Order go? You'd have more of us…" Molly Weasley stopped looking to have tears in her eyes.

"We cannot risk more lives." Arthur finished.

Remus let out a growl slamming his hands onto the table, startling the entire room. "Then you would leave them? Leave them to die? That is what you've said, you have condemned them to death if you wish to sit here and do nothing!"

"What about our informant?" Asked Charlie. All eyes followed to Draco and Hermione. She gulped and looked to Draco.

"I had mailed him yesterday. I have gotten no response and do not dare to visit him until I do." Arthur nodded in agreement.

"That is wise I suppose." Mr. Weasley rubbed his temples as though fending off a headache. A tension filled silence hit the room hard as realization struck each person slowly. They would have to send a team in.

"I'll go." Hermione broke the silence. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"I can't let you." Draco's voice coming only as a strong whisper.

"This is my choice, my friends, my people. I will not leave them nor abandon them." She said sternly.

"So will I." Hermione turned her attention to a voice who hadn't spoken during the meeting. Neville Longbottom had stepped forward and forever surprising and inspiring everyone with his own courage.

"As will I." She turned to see Charlie stand.

"We will also." Fred and George stood.

"Count me in." She turned to see Bill stand next to his wife, who looked to want to join if not for her five month pregnancy.

"I'm going." Hermione turned to see a fiery haired girl stand. It was here Molly Weasley protested.

"No. No you are not going and shouldn't even be here. You're still in school and I will not let my youngest child be….be…" But Mrs. Weasley strayed off here too.

"Mum I…It's Harry…and-and Ron." She tried to argue. It was then Hermione spoke.

"Gin…I can't-Harry and Ron would never forgive me if I brought you with us."

"Yet you can go? Their alright with you risking your life?" Her voice was rising. Everyone in the room understood why she wanted to go and why she was angry.

"Ginny, please. Try to understand, this would be Harry's greatest fear come true." Ginny's face softened at Hermione's words. The girl lowered her head as if to hide a tear. Hermione walked across the room and wrapped an arm around her. "We will bring him back. All of them, alright?" She nodded and sat back down. Hermione then looked around the room and saw them staring at her once more.

"I will go." She turned back to where she had been standing. Blaise had stood forward.

"Bliase?"

"I have stood in the shadows too long. It is time I show my side." She nodded. It was then all eyes turned to the towering black man who stood.

"I will go." His words were low and deep and an almost sorrow was held in them. Hermione eyed Kingsley, the same man who was against this. "This is our last option, our only option." He sighed. "The more you can get the better."

"Then I will go." Moody stood. She was skeptical of this and it looked that most the Order was too, but no one questioned it.

Her eyes trailed over to Draco's hard set ones. She knew he could not go. He was the heir to Kruphios and he could not abandon their people. Once again a silence filled the air. That was it. No more wanted to go. She nodded and turned to Remus.

"Alright, we leave then at dusk." Hermione nodded that was still five hours away.

She then turned and walked to where Neville was standing along with a blond girl. "Neville, I can't believe I haven't seen you in almost a year." She said smiling. Neville however was not. She could have knocked herself upside the head when she realized he didn't recognize her. "It's me. Hermione." She said smiling.

"'Mione? But you…you look like a Malfoy?" At this the blond girl turned around to reveal Luna Lovegood.

"Luna!" Hermione cried.

"So, it is you then." She said with a dreamy voice and as though she already knew.

"Yes, it is a long story as well. I will explain everything to you sometime when I have the time to." They both nodded.

"I am happy to be fighting by your side again." Neville said, his voice determined. Hermione nodded.

"Although I wish we didn't have to fight at all." At this Hermione bid them goodbye and strode over to Draco.

"I wish you wouldn't do this."

"But you know I will."

"Uncle will be furious."

"Which you know, I already know."

"I am not the only one Kruphios needs."

"But you are its heir." He shook his head. "I think the rest of the soldiers should be walking among the grounds. Taking a rotating shift. It would add more coverage and would have more of a chance catching something wrong." He nodded.

"I'll have the order made." She nodded and looked around the room to see Blaise talking with Remus. "He has sworn to protect you." Draco's voice had lowered. She only nodded and walked from the room.

She walked through the halls slowly as the adrenaline seemed to ebb away for the moment all signs of her exhaustion came to once more.

Hermione needed food and a nutrition potion. She made her way to the hospital wing. She staggered a bit as she walked and was forced to hold onto a wall until a bit of dizziness passed.

She finally made her way through the doors and sat down on a bed. "Miss Granger? Is that you?" Madam Pomfrey came out quickly running to her side. Hermione only smiled.

"I didn't know you knew."

"Of course I know. I know almost everything that goes on within this school." She smiled mischievously. "I am guessing you have not been taking your potion. Here I will have food brought to you and give a dose." Hermione nodded, but grabbed the woman's wrist before she left.

"Please, no can know I am or was here." Madam Pomfrey gave her a curious look, but nodded.

After having food and a potion Hermione was feeling a bit livelier, only three hours remained until she would leave. And so she thanked Madam Pomfrey and left the room.

Making her way to the astronomy tower she found two guards there. They bowed to her and she in turn nodded. "I only came for a bit of peace." They nodded and made their way as far away as the tower would allow giving her the peace she requested.

She then sat and closed her eyes. Allowing all to be washed away as she sat there breathing in and out. Only listening to the sounds of her own breaths and the beating of her own heart. She settled into a peace.

As though it were a reoccurring nightmare it happened again.

She saw many dead. Many she loved dead. Picture after picture; image after image flew by. She tried to open her eyes, but failed.

A voice whispered through her mind. "Come to me, come to power." It hissed.

Finally she broke open her eyes to find herself lying on the stone floor with two soldiers at her side.

"I am fine. Look to the grounds. Keep watch." She ordered before standing. She staggered a bit, but ran to the stairs. She wanted to be far away from the tower.

She leaned against a wall to catch her breath. She took a moment to look out a window. Seeing the sun lower in the sky she made a decision to get another dose of nutrition potion.

After receiving it she hurried to the unused classroom once more. The team was already crowed around a map of Hogsmeade.

"Alright will break into groups of five. Charlie, Fred, George, Neville and I will be the first." He pointed to the map. "We'll make our way to the cave. Kingsley, Hermione, Bill, Blaise and Moody. You all will make your way to the shrieking shack."

"If anything happens send sparks." Spoke Moody.

"We have one hour before we will come back to Hogwarts. From there all ten of us will go into the forbidden forest. If you are not back within an hour the other group will go looking for you." Explained Kingsley.

"Alright, the first group will leave only a minute before the second." And so they did. Hermione began to pace the room after the group left.

"Alright, we leave now." Kingsley spoke.

They made their way down the path to Hogsmeade, but Hermione couldn't focus her mind on anything but the images she had seen. She pulled the hood to her cloak up over her head so as to not be noticed.

She didn't have to worry about this, however, as Hogsmeade was almost deserted. She held her wand out and was prepared to reach for her sword if needed.

Hermione's eyes moved back and forth gazing into alleys and shadows. A feeling shuddered through her causing the hairs on her neck to rise. Someone was watching them.

She hurried along in front of the group causing them to all quicken their pace.

"Katherine?" Blaise whispered.

"Someone's watching us." She whispered back.

At this Blaise nodded and they turned left to the covering of trees that led to the shack.

Unfortunately Hermione's instincts had been completely true. Ten death eaters awaited them in front of the shrieking shack.

Hermione pulled out her sword as did Blaise. Forming a tight formation the five soon became surrounded. Both sides eyeing one another waiting for one to strike first.

Characteristically the death eaters threw the first curse. Barely missing Blaise, Hermione cast her own throwing the death eater back five feet before he slammed into a tree.

She blocked two hexes with her sword before sending her own curse. Dodging another she separated herself from the group. Throwing spell after spell from her wand, she knocked two more down. Standing, a spell grazed her shoulder causing her to stumble. She touched her shoulder to see blood dripping from it.

She turned to find a curse coming towards her. Dodging it she shot two more at its caster.

She turned to see more had arrived. "To the shack." Called Kingsley. Still casting curses and blocking them with her sword, she followed the group into the rundown shack. Running through the halls and the rooms she realized they had no idea where to go from here. She hurried past them and towards the room to which she knew would lead them back onto Hogwarts grounds.

"Come, hurry." She said waiting for them to go through the open pathway. She waited until they all went by her before running in herself. Dodging curses and hexes, she ran trying to get as far ahead of them as she could. Turning back to face them she didn't see them. Hitting the ceiling with a reducto curse she watched as the rubble blocked the passage way from the shrieking shack.

She then turned and ran to catch up with the others. Coming out of the hole by the weeping willow she looked down onto the ground of Hogwarts in horror.

A large battle was being fought down by the edge of the forest. The soldiers were being pushed back towards the castle. Hermione looked to the others who seemed to stand there in shock as well.

Hermione forced her legs to run. She ran as fast as she could, her hood, which had stay on well up until now, flew off. As soon as she hit the battle she threw hex after hex at the death eaters. None seemed to expect her as another curse flew from her wand.

Soon a barrage of curses flew at her. She rolled out of the way of two before blocking two with her sword. Turning she sent one and turning back she blocked another.

Blaise, Kingsley, Moody, and Bill came not long after. Throwing themselves into the fight as she had.

They fought hard, but it seemed as though the death eaters were never ending. Once one was defeated more would come.

Hermione threw two more hexes before blocking one. "Katherine!" She turned to see a hex coming towards her. She threw herself out of the way hitting her shoulder hard into the ground. She winced in pain, but got to her feat once more. She looked to the ground to see it was freezing over. A horrible dread ran threw her.

"Dementors!" Called out Kingsley. "Have a Patronus at the ready." And she did casting it, before turning to black another curse. Five death eaters were closing in on her. She blocked two curses before sending one death eater flying back.

Unfortunately she did not anticipate the expspelliarmus spell being thrown at her from behind. It threw her to the ground, her wand feet away. Anger grew inside of her at this. An electric surge seemed to rush threw her. Standing quickly she held her hand out to the five in front of her. A bolt of light emitted from her hand sending the five back, dead. She then turned and blocked two with her sword which was still tightly held in her hand.

She sent five more falling back into their deaths. Breathing hard she looked around to see more death eaters taking their places. She noticed the Dementors going after the soldiers while the death eaters seemed to find their target in her.

Throwing three more back, she ducked and dodged three curses. Her breathing became harder as she held out her hand once more to the next five death eaters; dead. Two more; dead. She was beginning to tire. Her body couldn't take this extract of energy.

Ten death eaters surrounded her and more were on their way. "If you come willingly, this will all stop." A death eater spat at her.

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"You are out numbered." Another spat.

She held out her hand and threw him back as she had done the others. She blocked another curse with her sword and twirled to kill three more.

At this curse after curse was thrown after her. She was running out of strength, power and luck at this point. Not knowing what else to do she stretched out both arms on either side of her. A glowing orb surrounded her. It took the curses, absorbing them, blocking them from her.

But there wasn't a way to keep up the protection without draining her. Suddenly the onslaught of curses stopped and the death eaters moved back slightly. It was then he came into view. Voldemort.

"Come with me and thisss, will stop." He hissed.

"I don't believe you." She spoke her voice low and threatening. She looked around to see the dementors pushing the soldiers back farther to the castle. If this didn't stop soon they would sure breach it and the children…

It was then it hit her hard. This entire attack was for her. She turned back to face Voldemort who had been watching her closely.

"If…if I go with you, you will leave Hogwarts? Not hurt the children?"

"They, will not be harmed." He hissed once more. She looked from him to the death eaters and them back to the castle. Her breathing had become uneven. If she let down the shield she would not have enough energy to fight them. But if she held it up much longer she would die.

She looked around, trying to clear her mind, trying to think. This was her only option. Setting her jaw, she nodded and dropped her arms. Blackness began to engulf her vision as she fell to the ground. Nothing hurt anymore, not the pain that had wormed its way into her chest as she had held the shield. Not her shoulders, not the dull throb that had begun to beat painfully in her head. She was picked up by the death eaters and carried into the forest. As she felt the familiar tug of apperation, a small whisper came to her lips. "No."

* * *

A/N: Alright so i go this one up now...after i erased my writing about five times its finally here. Not my best writing as i don't think i'm all too great at battle scenes, but i see it as better than the last. It might be a while before the next one...so review and give me good (or bad i guess) critisism...thanks! 


	21. I Will Save You

**I Will Save You**

Draco limped around the grounds with at least five soldiers following him. Many of the Order was hurt and many soldiers, dead. He didn't know the exact toll, but knew it to be high.

Rounding a corner he reached the whomping willow and looked down towards the forbidden forest. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Hurrying down he was shocked to see more dead death eaters than the amount of soldiers that had been placed there. Looking he saw the dead, the dying and the injured. His eyes hit red hair. Hurrying he came to a moaning Bill Weasley.

Helping the man turn over he saw a large cut reaching from his jaw down his neck. Draco sealed it quickly and hope Bill was conscious enough to speak.

"Bill?" Draco spoke desperately to the man. "My sister? Where is she?"

"Took her…into forest." Bill grunted in pain clutching his stomach. He turned to his guards.

"I need a medi-witch. NOW!" He ordered. Two ran off.

"Blaise…Tried." Bill breathed before passing out from loss of blood. He looked up at another soldier.

"Stay with him until a medic arrives." The soldier nodded curtly and stood guard over the Weasley. Draco stood and looked around the grounds. Combing through the bodies he finally found Blaise's body laying up against a tree, his breathing labored.

"Blaise!" Draco called. Blaise looked up, squinted as though a bright light had been shoved into his face.

The sun was almost gone as, as Draco limped quickly over to him. "Draco…I tried. They…he took her." He gasped out between breathes.

"I'll get you help." Draco then looked to see about five medi-witches and wizards coming down the small hill.

It was this moment Draco took into the forest. Running as fast as his bruised ankle would allow him, he pushed aside branches and bushes looking for any sign of her.

He soon had to stop and allow himself to breath. He ignored the painful throb in his ankle as he took to walking through the underbrush.

"Human." He turned at the voice. Standing before him were five centaurs.

"I have no time to deal with you. I need to find my sister before it is too late."

"It already is." The centaur spoke. He turned to look at him. His hair was such a shade of blond that it almost matched that of his own. His eyes were a piecing blue causing Draco to even take a step back. He had the torso of a human, but the body of a horse. On his back lay a quiver full of arrows and a bow. Draco couldn't place him at the moment, but at seeing he felt a sense of familiarity

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Our herd has agreed. We will help in this war."

"I haven't the time for your self righteousness. My sister is missing."

"As we know. A great power has shifted, if we do not help it will not only mean the destruction of your people, but ours as well."

"Read my lips. I do not care. My sister is missing."

"You will not find her here. The one known as Lord Voldemort has taken her."

"No. No! It is not true!" Draco yelled causing birds to startle and fly from the forest.

"I am sorry to say it is. This is why my herd is now willing to fight."

"It took my sister to be taken for you to join us? Pathetic." Draco had turned to keep walking through the forest still determined to find her.

"We wish for sanctuary for the rest of our herd. Our warriors will be at your disposal." Draco stopped at this. He knew what they had meant, but was confused as how they would know. "Your great grandfather came to us during the time of Grindelwald. We turned him down then, but times are now much more dire. We need a place to hide our innocent and in return we shall fight for you."

Draco turned to face him. "And you are?"

"Hmm…I had hope you would recognize me, youngling. But I see much time has past." The centaur bowed to him.

"I am Firenze, my prince."

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and moaned. Her whole body seemed to be in pain. Realization hit her as she saw the room she was in. It was a kind of throne room though dark and dimly lit. She tired to move, but found her wrists and ankles to be in shackles. They cut into her deeply as she struggled against them. She was still very tired and felt as though every bit of her had been drained.

"Good you are awake." She looked up the see Bellatrix in front of her. "Yes, the dark lord will be very happy." An evil grin appeared on her once beautiful face.

"I have already told him. I refuse to join him." She spoke her voice cracked in protest.

"There are other ways to make someone work for you." The woman sneered.

It was then she felt the very evil of him come into the room. "Good, good. Bring them!" He ordered harshly. "I have already had to wait much to long for this!' He yelled.

Only a second past before four people were haphazardly thrown onto the floor. Four broken and bleeding people, whom she loved, laid before her.

"What…What have you done to them!" She cried out.

"I have done nothing. Ssince your refussal to join me, thiss iss what hass become of them."

"You tortured them! How dare you blame me for this!" She yelled and pulled against the shackles trying to get to them.

"It iss your fault. If you had joined me, none of this would have happened."

"I hate you! I will never do anything for you!" Tears shown in her eyes. She couldn't even tell if they were all alive.

"There are wayss to make sure you do asss I want." He hissed. Hermione soon felt shields build in her mind.

Voldemort came to stand in front of her. He lifted his long white finger to her face. She pulled away. He then roughly placed his finger under her chin and raised it to look at him.

"Yess, you are very beautiful. The Malfoy lineage hass been good for you." She furrowed her brow at this. "While you may possessss the ability to block me from your thoughtss, one of your friendsss cannot. I mussst ssay, a pureblood is a great sstep up from a mudblood."

Her eyes then moved to Ron. He was the only one of the four she knew not to have occlumacy skills. Harry had learnt them while they were looking for the cup. Adofo and Tonks most likely had them from their training.

"Yess, the blood traitor wass the one to give you up. I believe you went by, Granger?" She knew what he was doing. It was like a cat who toyed with the mouse before eating it.

"Get to the point."

"Awe, and you assume there isss one?"

"There always is with you involved." He laughed a laugh laced and dripping with malice.

He stopped to stare at her. "Yess, if I could only make you sssee how wonderful it would be. You would have power, rule by my side. I would allow you anything." At this Hermione spat on the robes of lord Voldemort.

Pain seared through her entire body as the cruciatus curse was placed upon her. Breathing hard once it was taking off, she hung limply in the shackles.

"You will watch them die!" He hissed before leaving the room. Bellatrix followed after him leaving her alone in the room.

She looked bleary eyed at the four laying before her. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure come towards her. Draped in a black cloak the hood covered his identity. He checked the vital signs of those on the ground first before coming to her. Seeing his eyes she had never been happier to see her godfather.

"It is good to see you." She spoke still trembling from the effects of the curse. He unlatched the shackles releasing her.

"Can you walk?" She nodded taking quick steps to her friends.

"How can we get them out of here?" She asked. Snape sneered.

"I am more worried about you."

"I will not leave without them." She turned to face them once more. It seemed to Hermione, that everything she did without a wand was purely instinct and never something she had learnt.

She placed a hand on the side of Harry's face. A light glow erupted from her hand. After only a moment she pulled away to see Harry's eyes begin to flutter open.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He looked up at her and nodded. She looked back at Snape before moving on to Ron.

After repeating this, all had become conscious she watched as Snape finished healing Adofo's broken leg. "Tonks is still very weak." She said looking to Harry who was now standing. "And without your wands…" But as she said this Snape produced four wands. Each took their own without saying a word. "Alright, we must get out as soon as possible." Her energy was low and if they had run into any battles she wondered how long she would last.

"This way." Snape called. They followed him through a hall and down a couple flights of stairs. Being sure to look around corners and silently stunning any threat they came to.

The doors were in site and Hermione felt relief. But that feeling was soon squashed as death eaters appeared in front of her. The others prepared to fight. Even Tonks held out her want despite her wavering.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" Bellatrix's voice hit her ears and Hermione winced. This would not be fun.

Death eaters threw curses as Hermione blocked them with the same light she used to kill. Harry fought dangerously with Bellatrix. She would have continued to watch if a spell had not whispered past her head. She turned quickly sending the bold of light at the five death eaters coming towards her.

Turning she saw three more and did the same. Tiring quickly she leaned up against the wall as Snape came to block a curse from her. Her breath had become harsh. "I am sorry." She said. A plan was forming in her head, but it was not one she wished to use. "Get them out of here." She said before pushing past him and running for a flight of stairs at the side of the room. Most of the death eaters seemed to follow.

She ran through the maze of halls and stairs. She soon came to two large doors at the end of a hall. Opening them she closed them quickly behind her to find herself in what looked to be a study. She was trapped.

Turning she placed her hand on the door locking it and leaving a shield behind protecting her. All she could hope for now was that Snape had succeeded.

She heard the explosions of spells trying to break down the door. She knew that no matter how powerful she was, the protection would not last forever.

She backed up into the study around a book shelf. Standing in a corner she allowed her thoughts to stray. She looked around the room, she thought of everyone she loved. Everyone she would die for; she didn't, however, believe it would end like this.

She finally heard the doors blast open. Readying herself, she would fight. She saw ten come at her and she sent the light forth knocking them all down. Breathing hard she staggered. Holding onto the wall she watched as more came. Sending a bolt of light at each one none had the chance to send a curse at her.

Unfortunately more and more came and with each kill Hermione lost more force.

A blackness was creeping in, overpowering her vision. Becoming too tired to raise her arm she collapsed against the wall.

She dimly heard the cruciatus curse being cast as she blacked out in pain.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco led the centaur into the castle and into the unused classroom where the Order was sure to be meeting.

As he walked in he noticed the great silence that reverberated off the walls. The room was not as full as it had been the last time. And in fact two presences seemed to be greatly missed. Both Arhtur and Molly Weasley were no where to be seen.

Remus stood haggard and worn. Draco truly hadn't expected to see half of them there, but it was good that they were. Leading the centaur in all eyes widened at him.

"K-Katherine has disappeared. The dark lord has taken her." Draco spoke to the silent room. "The centaurs have agreed to help."

Draco then turned to Firenze. "As you know we pride ourselves in looking to the stars. From there we see a future in a way that not even a seer can. A power has shifted greatly, with the disappearance of Katherine the fate of the wizarding world has turned."

"Turned?" Asked Remus, his voice was horse.

"In the favor of Voldemort." A few gasps were heard in the room. Draco took this moment to look around. Not one lock of red hair dominated the room. This in itself had signaled to just how bad the battle had been. At this a great weight hit Draco causing him to sit in a chair. Leaning forward he placed his head in his hands.

He had, had two moments of rest when the doors to the room were thrown open. He jumped to his feet wand out as did many others. "Stand down." He called to the room as he saw his Uncle cross the room in quick strides.

"What has happened!" He roared. "WHERE IS SHE!" His words seemed to shake the very core of Hogwarts.

"Uncle, we will get her back. Please sit down." The older man's face had turned bright red.

"Do not speak to me in that way! What are your plans!?"

The door then opened a second time. Soldiers were helping four people into the room.

"Our plans, are to go back for her." Harry said as he was helped into a seat.

"Harry! Ron!" Neville and Luna ran over to them.

Remus had Tonks in his arms quickly.

"Where's…where's Katherine?" Draco asked. All seemed to lower their heads.

"We don't know, she drew most of the death eaters away from us allowing us to escape. Snape went back in for her…"

"That's it. Gather the soldiers." Uncle Evanander spoke forcefully.

"Uncle, the soldiers are tired and wounded."

"Then get the ones that aren't."

"They were all in the battle, Uncle."

"All? That many? Well, what were all of you doing? Watching the show?"

"UNCLE!" Draco bellowed.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way!" His uncle's voice was low and threatening.

"I want my niece back, even if I have to get her myself!" At this he walked from the room. Draco dropped back into the chair placing his head in his hands once more.


	22. No Where To Run

**No Where To Run**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes; waiting for them to adjust she found herself in the same room as before. She groaned slightly as she found herself once again shackled to the stone wall. Her entire body ached and as she hung there limply, she found she had not even the energy to breath.

"T-thank Merlin." She heard a whisper next to her. Turning her head ever so slightly, she saw her greasy haired professor and godfather.

"You're…" She cleared her throat and tired again. "You're here? The others?" She managed.

"Left." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why…didn't you?"

"I couldn't leave you ." His voice but a whisper as he they heard quick foot steps.

Doors were thrown open as Voldemort stepped into the room. His eyes flickered a blood red as he met her gaze.

"Awake I sssee." He hissed. In a few long strides he stood in front of her. "You cossst me my mosst loyal follower." His face now came down level with hers. "And I ssshall make you pay greatly." Her own eyes became hard and narrowed. "Yesss, it will be you who will lead the masssacre."

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"Draco? Who was that?" Asked Tonks. He looked up to see her face pale and bruised.

"My Uncle." He messaged his temples and looked at the floor. "Do we have a plan?" He asked knowing they didn't.

"We lost many in this last battle. Most of the Order is injured." Answered Remus.

"I can't just sit here. I need to get my sister and my godfather back." The room was silent at his whispered words. He had wanted to scream wanted to bang his fist into the wall, but had not the energy to.

"Mr. Malfoy, if we send anyone in now it would be considered a suicide mission. With everyone in the shape their in, they would not have the energy to fight off death eaters and Voldemort himself." Kingsley words laid heavy in the air.

For the third time that night the doors opened. Draco was surprised to see Abbas walking through the door with about ten soldiers following him.

"Abbas?" Draco stood and clasped the man at the wrist.

"Prince Draco, it is good to see you."

"And it is very good to see you."

"Alastair pointed me here. I brought reinforcements. The wounded and the fallen are being sent back home as we speak." Draco nodded. It as then Abbas spotted Adofo.

"Adofo?"

"Good to see you Abbas." The soldiers greeted each other happily.

"Adofo, you should be seen to by a medic." Draco suggested.

"Yes sir." And with this bowed his head slightly to him. The Weasel had left to find out about his family some time ago, but Potter had stayed behind. Tonks sat close to Remus looking afraid to leave his side. Both Remus and Kingsley looked worn and injured. Only the centaur Firenze looked ready to battle.

"How many did you bring with you?"

"Forty sir. I dare not bring more."

"How many are left at home?"

"Fifty sir." Draco sighed and nodded.

"Have Alastair and Adofo return home as well. Have them recruit men and woman, despite what the council thinks. I am overruling them."

"But sir, your uncle?"

"I will deal with him, once you are done with these things return here." Abbas gave a bow and helped Adofo out of the room.

"Draco I think you owe us an explanation." Spoke Remus. Draco had a plan forming in his head and didn't have time for this.

"I am sorry, but I am unable to explain anything. You will have to speak with my Uncle."

"Firenze, how many soldiers can you guarantee if I agree to your terms?" Draco asked rounding on the centaur.

"At least a hundred if not more."

"Good, I'll have portkeys made. Hurry and have those you want to leave readied. I will send you to my manor first where you will leave for safety from there." Firenze gave a small nod of his head before galloping from the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, I demand to know what is going on here." Kingsley stood at his words.

"Potter, get better. I'll…need you for this." Potter's eyebrows raised in surprised.

"You are the only one well enough here that knows their way around wherever it is that they are holding my sister. Have a medic see to you and get some rest." Draco didn't care about past enemies at the moment. All he cared was that his sister was in the hands of a mad man.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"A what?" She asked almost forgetting who she was speaking to.

"Hundredss of livesss for one. Ssseemss like a good exchange." He hissed turning from her. Her mind began to race, who was he planning an attack on. "I ssuposse I will have to allow you sssome ssstrength." With that he left.

"What does he mean a massacre?"

"I do not know." Severus croaked from beside her.

"We need to get out of here." Adrenaline began to race through her veins. "I can't let this happen." She spoke pulling on the metal shackles. "I can't…let…this happen." Anger rose in her along with large amounts of magic.

She let out a scream as searing pain went through her wrists and ankles. It had felt as though the metal was burning her skin.

"Katherine? Katherine, you must calm down. The restraints are reacting to your magic." She cried out again as the metal burnt her skin. Breathing deep breaths she forgot her anger. Slowing her breathing she closed her eyes. Imagining the waves crashing onto the shore of Kruphios she transported herself, through meditation, to a safe place within her mind away from the pain.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"Mr. Malfoy, if you have a plan, I suggest you explain it to us." Kingsley spoke as Harry left the room to find a medic.

"It's only half formed." He said pacing and limping as he did so.

"Then I suggest you explain what you have." Spoke Remus. Draco turned to them and nodded.

"We are to go in and get her." He said before returning to his limping and pacing.

"That is it?" Asked Kingsley.

"I believe I informed you that it was only half planned." He needed to get her out of their, but this was all he could go on. He would bring twenty soldiers, centaurs, Potter and himself. Possibly Abbas if he could be spared.

"Draco, we realize you want to save Hermione, but you need more than that."

"You didn't have more than that when you wanted to rescue Tonks." Draco stated without looking at them.

"Yes but-" Remus was cut off as the door burst open once more. Draco was truly getting tired of the dramatic entrances. Looking up he saw his uncle arrive in dark green sparring robes. A sword was sheathed around his waist and a wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"Now, what is the plan?" He asked. Abbas hurried in behind him a worried look on his face.

"Are Adofo and Alastair gone?" Draco looked to Abbas who nodded. "Good. I don't have much of one yet uncle, but I suggest you go back to the manor. Centaurs will be waiting for you there and many will be wanting safety."

"You will have to deal with that Draco. I will be rescuing my niece."

"Uncle, we haven' the time for this. You know you cannot go right into the middle of the dark lord's hideout."

"I can and will!" He bellowed. Draco looked to Abbas who gave him a look of apology. Draco walked passed his uncle and pulled Abbas from the room.

"What happened?"

"Sir, I tried to speak reason with him. He would not listen."

"Perhaps he will listen to me." A tall dark man spoke as he was escorted through the halls by one Minerva McGonagall.

"Rashidi?"

"I was told of the situation by Alastair." He spoke before bowing his head to Draco. Draco nodded allowing Rashidi to look at him.

At this they walked in the classroom once more. "Rashidi?" Evanander spoke. Rashidi bowed lower than he had to Draco.

"My King."

"Rashidi, you haven't left Kruphios sense…"

"I arrived yes, I am aware of this. May I speak with you in private?" Uncle Evanander seemed to hesitate at this before nodding and both men left the room.

"Draco I think you owe us an explanation." Remus spoke standing. Draco thought this over. His Uncle had already mentioned Kruphios. Could he speak of it now? Would the charm allow him to?

"We could start with who that was?" Asked McGonagall.

Draco nodded. "That was Rashidi, the high councilor."

"High councilor? To whom?" Asked Kingsley.

"The King."

"And who is the King?" Asked Tonks.

"My Uncle."

"The King of where?" Asked McGonagall.

"Kruphios." He answered and then smiled as he found he could say the word.

"If your Uncle is the King then that would make you…"

"Prince." He answered.

"And Hermione?" Asked Remus.

"Princess." Draco answered a smirk on his face at the complete shock that settled onto their faces.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She wasn't sure how much time had passed once she opened her eyes, but she did know the pain had passed. Looking around she saw at least five guards standing around the room as if waiting for her attempt to escape. She sighed.

The sound of boots echoing through the room caught her attention as she let her gaze fall on every dark corner of the room.

Soon a death eater appeared before her with a tray. A piece of bread and a glass of water lay on it. Without speaking he held out a piece of bread for her. She turned her head away afraid the bread had been poisoned.

"You are to eat." She refused again. "It is not poisoned." He answered as if reading her mind. Subconsciously she registered that the man's accent of not one of an Englishmen, but that of an American. She still refused. Sighing he took a bite of the food for himself. "There happy, now eat." He spoke forcefully. She hesitantly opened her mouth allowing him to feed her a small bite of bread. She chewed slowly looking up into his intense brown eyes.

He fed her three more bites before give her a few gulps of water. She turned to look at her paling godfather.

"Now him." She whispered.

"I am not to feed the traitor." He spat out the last word as though it caused a taste of disgust in his mouth. Hermione needed a way to get food to Severus. The death eater held up a piece of bread to her mouth once more. She turned away from it.

"If you will not allow him food, then I will not eat either." She spoke looking defiantly into his eyes which narrowed harshly.

"If you do not eat, I cannot follow my orders and I will reap the consequences of it."

"Then you had better allow my godfather to eat."

"Godfather?" He was silent for a moment as he looked between Severus and herself. He then moved to Severus and held out a piece of bread for him.

He seemed to only be half conscious and turned his head away at the food. "Severus…" Hermione spoke desperately. "Please…please eat." She spoke. Slowly he turned his head towards the piece of bread and opened his mouth and received it.

Roughly the death eater fed Severus and allowed him a couple gulps of the water. Once half the bread was gone and only a couple gulps of water remained he returned to her.

"Happy?" She didn't answer as he offered her the rest of the water and bread.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"Princess?" Tonks stood and almost fell if not for Remus steadying her. "Hermione? Hermione Granger is a Princess?"

"No, Katherine Malfoy is a Princess." Draco stated. "The Malfoy line rules Kruphios." He stated as he sat in a chair.

"And this is where the soldiers materialized from?" Asked Kingsley. Draco nodded and looked to Abbas sighing.

"Unfortunately the council will not be happy at the deaths of so many." He spoke looking to the floor.

"The council?"

"It is a set made up of citizens voted into the council by the people of Kruphios. They did not take the first death well, and now…" He let his words trail off.

"Where and what exactly is Kruphios?" Asked Tonks.

"Kruphios is one of the last remaining wizarding nations. It is set between Africa and Australia in the Indian ocean."

"How is it we have never heard of this?" Asked Kingsley.

"Fidelius Charm." Draco spoke simply. He was becoming impatient as Rashidi and Uncle Evanander were taking their time speaking.

"On an entire nation? That is very powerful magic how?"

"It's truly a long story and I have neither the time nor the patience right now." He stood pacing and limping once more. He didn't notice the flabbergasted room around him.

The two figures came back into the room. A look of determination laid upon his uncle features and that of doubt on Rashidi's.

"Well?" He asked.

"Your uncle will be going to rescue your sister." Rashidi spoke. "As will I."

"What!" Draco asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I assure you we are." Spoke Uncle Evanander.

"No! No…I will not allow it."

"Draco, I suggest you meet the centaurs at the manor." His uncle spoke calmly.

"NO! I am going to retrieve my sister!"

"Draco, you will not-"

"Speak to you that way!" He yelled finishing his uncle's sentence.

"Draco we have come to the conclusion that it would not be in the best interest of Kruphios to put you in danger such as this."

"What about the best interest of my sister!" He yelled upending a chair.

"Do you think I am not capable of returning Katherine to us?" His uncle spoke calmly.

"Prince Draco, Kruphios needs and heir. If something were to happen the Malfoy line would end here and we cannot allow that." Rashidi spoke being the voice of reason.

Draco took in one deep breath and then another. He understood the logic behind this. He understood the want to protect the Malfoy line, but he did not understand why he could not rescue his sister.

At this the door opened to the room. "WHAT NOW!" He yelled his temper exploding. Firenze stepped into the room.

"My people are waiting." He spoke bowing his head in respect. Draco gripped the table that was nearby. He looked from his uncle to Rashidi. He looked from Kingsley to Tonks to Remus. He closed his eyes for a minute.

How could he leave his sister. How could he…but his uncle would be there as would Rashidi. Abbas would go and of course there was Potter. He could trust Potter with this mission. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he nodded.

"Alright, I will have a portkey made." Firenze bowed his thanks. He then turned to his Uncle and Rashidi.

"Potter will be joining you as will Firenze if he accepts. I had hoped Abbas would also join you." He turned to Abbas who nodded.

"Very good, I will have seven soldiers come with us." Uncle Evanander spoke.

"Firenze, my uncle and Rashidi will explain to you what is happening. I will be sure to take personal care of your herd." Firenze nodded his head in acknowledgement.

With that he left, his dirt stricken cloak billowing behind him.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She had let her eyes droop slightly due to exhaustion. The death eater had left hours ago and no one had come since. She was giving up hope as each minute past. Her only plan now was to undermine Voldmeort's plan to use her to kill.

Closing her eyes completely she heard the sound of footsteps echoing once more through the room. They stopped in front of her and she forced her eyes to open. Seeing his familiar eyes she closed hers once more.

"What do you want?" She asked once he did not leave. Suddenly what felt like a spoon was held to her lips. She turned away from it quickly while opening her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

"Soup." He spoke simply. She raised an eyebrow at him causing him to sigh and take a sip of the soup first himself. He then dipped the spoon into the bowl and held it to her lips once more. She allowed the warm bland liquid to be slipped into her mouth and slide down her throat. She almost shivered at the temperature change.

He allowed her three more spoonfuls before giving her water. She gulped it greedily. Once he pulled the glass away she looked to her godfather. "Now him." She said.

"I anticipated this." He aid holding up his second bowl of soup. She raised her eyebrows in surprise as he proceeded to feed her uncle. A second glass was lifted to her godfather's lips as he drank large gulps of water.

"Thank you." She whispered, once Severus had eaten almost half his soup. The death eater then returned to her and proceeded to feed her the rest of her soup. Drinking the last drip of water he took the glass away from her lips. "You aren't English." She said as he turned back to her godfather.

"No, I'm from the U.S. Virginia to be exact." He spoke feeding the rest of the soup to her godfather.

"How…how did you end up here?" Placing the bowl down carefully, he turned to her.

"The dark lord is…expanding his horizons."

"He's going outside of England to recruit? That was why there were so many death eaters attack Hogwarts."

He hesitated, but nodded. "I didn't know there were purebloods in America."

"There are many, most immigrated there centuries ago."

"And others?"

"Moved there during the first war with the dark lord."

"And yet you are here?" She asked the wheels in her brain beginning to turn. He took a moment to look at her before picking up the tray of food and leaving. She sighed. She knew something was different about this particular death eater.

"Katherine." She heard the weak voice of Severus. "Katherine…get him to talk."

"Severus?"

"He knows more than he's telling you, get him to talk." She sighed. The metal was tearing into the skin on her wrists, but she had to admit it was better than the searing pain of burning metal. She now needed to control her temper and get information out of a death eater, while she was still being held captive. Yes, life was becoming much better.

* * *

A/N: been having writeers block lately...sorry it took a little longer than expected...this chapter i'm sure is a bit boring than the last, but yet important...sorry the writing's not up to par 


	23. Help Me, Save Me, Leave Me

**Help Me, Save Me, Leave Me**

She was tired, the metal grinding into her skin didn't help and she hadn't had a chance to speak with the American death eater again.

She allowed her eyes to close, falling into a sleep that could only be induced by exhaustion.

"_You can't sssave them." A voice hissed as in the darkness bodies began to show around her. "They will die at your hand."_

"_No." She whispered turning to see more and more appearing. Children now appeared around her. Students from Hogwarts. _

"_The innocent, the pure, will die at your hand."_

"_No, no. I would die first." She whispered as the bodies piled onto each other. Whose, she knew and those she didn't. "No I won't let this happen."_

"_Katherine." A tired voice spoke. She looked for its source, but couldn't seem to find it. "Katherine, it's a dream." _

She suddenly woke at this. She turned to see the worried look on her godfather's face. "It was only a dream." She nodded and looked around her. The room began to lighten as the sun rose in the sky.

Her mind was groggy and she felt as though she could sleep for hours, had it not been for the nightmare.

Footsteps came into the room. She looked up to see a very determined and very angry man. Pulling out his wand he held it to her throat.

"Traitor." He spat.

"Traitor? I never believed in your…cause." She spoke back. He pushed the wand harder into her throat.

"A Malfoy should know their place."

"I believe I do." She said a smirk placed on her lips. This, however, was a mistake.

The pain of the cruciatus curse fled into her body. Every inch of skin felt to be on fire. She wanted to scream, but held it in. Minutes, hours, days, seemed to go by before it was lifted.

"I was sent here to give you one last choice. My master had thought you deserved such, but I do not. Anyone who allowed my wife's death should be dead in my eyes."

Hermione hadn't even known who had died and didn't much care. "Perhaps…if you had refused to follow that evil man…then your wife would still be alive." He smiled at this. The smiled turned into a soft deep laugh and then into a menacing chuckle.

"You do not who my wife is?" At this he tore off his mask. There stood Rodolphus Lestrange. "Bellatrix was my wife and is now dead at the hands of Potter!" He roared. The curse hit her once again. She writhed and thrashed against the stone wall in pain. Yet not one utter, not one sound escaped from her lips.

It was soon lifted once more and she hung limply against the wall. Her breathing haggard and the world around her blurring and spinning. "I cannot kill you, but let it be known; once the order is given to have you killed I will be the first to volunteer." He spat before turning on his heal and leaving.

"Katherine?" Severus asked from beside her.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine." She stuttered. Hurried footsteps came to her and she barely recognized the brown eyes that were helping her.

"I would have stopped him, but he far outranks me and would have permission to kill me had I interfered." He poured liquids down her throat and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

She wanted to ask many questions, but they all fell before reaching her lips. She was tired worn and her brain felt like a jumbled mess. He gave her one more potion before she closed her eyes.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco had met with the large herd of centaurs. Every child, woman, and elderly centaur stood before him waiting their turn at a portkey. He had made several illegally and without permission, but whatever the ministry didn't know couldn't hurt them at this point.

Every centaur thanked him and bowed to him as they passed and received a portkey. They left in groups of ten, only taking what they could hold on their backs, which for a centaur was a lot more than the average human.

He knew he would need to find a forrest for them once they reached Kruphios, but he had more pressing matters on his mind. Katherine.

No, one had contacted him nor told him of their plans. He was completely helpless. What was a prince to his country if he did not help to defend it or retrieve its princess? He knew this statement to not be true. He knew Rashidi's words had been the truth, but he still had yet to accept them.

A woman centaur dressed in armor came up to him. She bowed to him to which Draco nodded back.

"Prince Draco, the males in my herd will not allow the females to fight. However we are skilled in both sword and bow. If our services are needed we would like to serve you in Kruphios."

Draco let the idea roll in his mind. "Alright, once you arrive at the castle ask to speak to Alastair. He will make sure your request is seen through." She bowed once more and turned to take one of the last portkeys.

Once seeing all the centaurs gone and off to the manor where they would receive another portkey taking them to Kruphios, he made his way back into the castle.

Going straight to the classroom he found the group waiting to leave. Potter stood speaking, but stopped the moment he had noticed Draco.

"Well, what is your plan?"

"Draco I had thought you left for the manor." His uncle spoke.

"I will not leave until you have." He answered. Rashidi nodded at this. He surveyed the group. Each had a sword sheathed around their waist underneath their sparing robes. Firenze who did not wear robes also had a bow and quiver slung on his back. A wand was secured tightly in each wizards hand and a face of determination fit for battle ran across their features.

"Well, we will take a portkey to the town in which the house is settled in."

"Town?" Draco asked.

"I believe that Voldemort is residing at the old Riddle mansion." Potter explained. "We'll portkey into the town and walk to the mansion from there." Potter answered.

"And from there?" Draco asked.

"I know my around a bit, but that's all we have and all we can go on." Potter spoke with a sigh. Draco nodded and the group stood and readied to leave.

"Take care of the centaurs nephew. We will have her back before you know." His uncle spoke caringly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Draco nodded and watched them leave the castle.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!OO!O!O!O!O!

"What did you do to her?" A voice hissed.

"Only a dreamless sleep, my lord. She was in pain after a death eater applied the cruciatus curse."

"I did not order torture. Who was it?"

"I am not sure, my lord. I did not see his face."

"Very well, treat her, feed her. I need her well." She heard footsteps leaving before she opened her eyes. As she did the American death eater turned to face her.

"Good, you're awake. It would be my death had you been dead." He spoke sounding relieved.

"Why's that?" She croaked. He held a glass of water to her lips.

"I am assigned to you as your healer. If you die, so do I and so does..." He trialed off at this.

"So does who?" She asked. His eyes grew hard and he turned away from her. She let it go and let a minute pass before she spoke again.

"Do you know what he plans to do with me?" She asked.

"Only to use your power for his deeds." He answered turning back to her with some sort of salve.

"What's that for?" She asked backing away as much as possible.

"It is for your burns and cuts on your writs I had thought you'd want them healed as much as possible." She hesitated but nodded. He then placed the salve on both her wrists. She tensed as it stung her skin. "There." He said once it had been applied.

"Thanks." She whispered. "How is Severus?" She asked looking to her godfather who looked to be unconscious.

"Not well I'm not allowed to do much for him." He answered. Hermione turned her eyes on his once more. "I have however given him a dreamless sleep potion. It should help him somewhat to get some rest." She nodded.

"You're not like the rest of them." She spoke trying to catch his eye once more as he had turned from him. "The rest of them are cold and heartless, but you seem to care enough to help a "traitor"." He shook his head at her words.

"You do not know me. You don't know what I have done."

"Maybe not, and maybe not outside these walls, but I know you have not only tried to ease my pain, but my godfathers as well."

"That means nothing. I was order to."

"No you were order to heal me, not Severus yet you have done so."

"Perhaps. You should rest now." He said picking up his things and leaving.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

The group had arrived in the small down. Laying low they made their way through back streets and alleys. The mansion to the rest of the town was a burden. Thought to be inhabited by evil spirits, the townspeople had stayed away from it.

They took the old and grown over road that led to it. Making sure to go around the back to avoid being seen.

Not one word was spoken as they followed Harry through the brush and to the run down building. Each seemed to be extremely focused on the task at hand.

They had not wished to come in the daylight, but refused to leave her there any longer than she had already been.

They had agreed to go in as one charging force instead. Firenze had his bow strung and ready. The others had their swords drawn and wands gripped tightly.

Entering the back door of the house they silently stunned two death eaters. Turning though the doorway they found two more and stunned them quickly.

Moving quickly through the halls they were relatively undisturbed. Harry led them down a hall that looked familiar to him. However, this was a bad choice. Five death eaters walked down this hall. Curses soon flew hitting walls and causing the noise of an attack to ring out to the entire mansion.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Hermione's head lifted at sound. It sounded as though someone was attacking. Her eyes grew wide. Surely they had not come for her. Surely they had realized the risks.

Shouting met her ears. "Severus?"

"Yes, I hear them."

"You don't think?"

"They wouldn't leave you here either." She shook her head.

"No, their putting themselves in danger." She heard footsteps running through the room. The brown eyes met hers.

"They're here for you." He said. She nodded. "I need your help." He spoke desperately.

"My help?"

"When they rescue you, remember my name, Michael."

"I don't understand?" She asked.

"Voldemort is blackmailing families in other countries. That is why I am here. If I did not join him he would have killed my family. There are many like me here from all over the world. I need you to know we are only doing this to protect our families." He spoke desperately looking over his shoulder constantly.

"If I do get out of here, send information to the Malfoy manor." She explained. He nodded and with that placed his wand to her shackles which released her. She fell to the ground not having the strength to allow herself to stand.

Michael went to help her up, but she shook her head. "Severus." She whispered as he went to free her godfather. She used the wall to pull her to her feet. The world was spinning a bit. "You must leave. If they find out you helped…" He nodded and left Severus in her care.

She heard the shouting coming closer and soon saw the color of spells being thrown. An arrow soared through catching a death eater in the chest. Another was hit by two stunning spells. Hermione watched in horror as more death eaters came.

"No." She said as a centaur that looked quite familiar made his way over to them.

"You must place him and yourself on my back." He said holding his bow up readying to fire. Hermione stood there a moment. Registering exactly what was happening. Her uncle stood there blocking spells and firing them back. Her eyes then turned to Rashidi. She had never seen someone move so. The power behind his spells was great as he threw two death eaters back with one stunner.

"Princess Katherine." The centaur spoke harshly and helped her secure Severus onto his back. She then pulled herself stiffly onto the centaur's horse like back. Holding on tightly as the centaur galloped and dodged curses firing his arrows.

"You must get her out of here." Her uncle called. "Take the portkey." He tossed a pendent to the centaur who caught it.

Hermione hadn't the time to think as a curse was fired their way. She raised her hand blocking the curse. She then moved her hand to touch the portkey along with Severus.

Within a second the familiar tug behind her navel pulled them away. She cried out as she left them there.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

They arrived at the manor. Soldiers arrived to help Severus who was unable to move. She let herself slide off the back of the centaur only to fall on the ground.

"Katherine!" She looked up to see Draco hurrying toward her. "Katherine are you alright?"

"Help Severus." She croaked. Her energy was failing her. She hadn't had the strength to block that curse, but did so anyway.

"He is being helped. I need the medics!" Draco called.

"Prince Draco, they are still there. They gave me the portkey to allow them safety." The centaur spoke bowing. She watched as Draco nodded.

"Your herd is not yet gone." At this centaur nodded and was lead away by a soldier. "Come let us get you to a bed." A medic was at her side ready with a variety of potions.

"No, I will not, not until they return." She said as she was picked up by Draco. "Put me down."

"No, you need medical attention. I will not allow you one minute more without it."

"Draco, they haven't returned. They should have never come." She was tired, spent, but determined in her words. "I would not have let them." She said as he climbed the stairs.

"It was necessary. None of us would leave you." He said as he reached the hall containing her room. He opened the door and hurried to lay her on the blue silk sheets.

"Draco, you are not listening to me."

"I am and if you don't stop being such a thick of a Gryffindor-"

"DRACO!" She yelled angry. "I haven't the time for this.

"Sir, Abbas and Mister Potter have returned."

"Have them come." She said sitting up and pushing Draco and the medic away from her. "Get off of me and see to them!" She yelled at the medic who had shown a mixture of anger and fear in his eyes.

Harry and Abbas came limping into the room. The medic tended to their wounds as the hurried to her.

"Are you lot stupid?" She asked looking at their torn skin and deep wounds. "What were you thinking!" She cried out.

"Thinking? Hermione, we had to save you."

"No, you had to save yourselves. You needed to regroup after the attack, not worry about me." She scolded. "Where are my Uncle and Rashidi?" She asked as Harry took her hand in his.

"Your Uncle had come up against Voldemort. Rashidi saw us out and went back for him…I do not know if they will make it." Harry's words were soft and saddened.

"No." She at this tried to get out of the bed. Many hands forced her back down. "Get out of my way." She spoke her teeth clenched.

"Hermione, you haven't the strength." Harry tried.

"I will not leave my Uncle nor Rashidi to die!" She cried as she was pushed back down.

"They risked their lives to save you from danger, don't put yourself back into that position." Draco spoke harshly. She shook her head.

"You should have left me." She wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you leave me, I wouldn't have allowed it to happen." She spoke looking into their eyes.

"Would have allowed what to happen?" Asked Draco pushing her hair back.

"The massacre…he wanted to use me…I…" But sobs hit her as exhaustion and the burden of the entire situation hit her. "Draco, save him, please…he's-he's our Uncle." Hermione cried. Draco held her as she cried rubbing her back slightly.

"I want an update on Severus." He ordered of the medic. "Potter keep tabs on the situation, the moment Rashidi and my Uncle are here I want to know. Abbas, find Firenze, tell him I want fifty of his guards on Hogwarts and the rest on guard here. Once done with that have the soldiers dispersed between here and Hogwarts as well." Abbas bowed and left as did the medic.

Harry stood there for a moment. "Hermione, I will make sure they are alright." Hermione nodded before he kissed the top of her head and left.

She had calmed a bit and looked up at Draco with blurry eyes. "I'm sorry." And with that she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: This one is a little bit every which way...a lot of things are happening at once and i hope it's not too hard to follow i had trouble writing this one as much was needed to happen within this chapter...hope you like it and please review!


	24. Cry Out Loud

**Cry Out Loud**

As he knew his duties and prepared to return, he moved outside in the dark night to portkey away. He would see his sister soon and she would be well and rested.

As the night's breeze whipped through his hair he walked a few paces from the manor, preparing for his journey. As he turned to face the house, he noticed two shadows on the steps that were not there only seconds ago. Hurrying over he found one to be staggering under the weight of the other.

As he lit his wand and allowed it to light the two faces a breath caught in his throat.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

_Golden fields lay before her as she ran her hands across the tall grass. The hills were as beautiful as ever. She heard the crashing waves, smelled the salty mist of the ocean. Here she felt safe. _

"_Katherine, I did not show you meditation to be a means of escaping from life, but rather a peace within it." _

_She turned to see Rashidi standing before her. "This is too much." She whispered. _

"_You cannot run from what you are and what is." She had heard these words before. She turned her back to him and looked out on the city. The sun was setting casting a glow of life onto the powerful land. _

"_I'll need to return." She whispered. _

The light of the sun's rays poured into her vision as she opened her eyes suddenly. Looking around it took her many seconds to realize where she lay. Sitting up quickly she recognized her room of Kruphios. The light white curtains blew in the breeze from the balcony as the smell of the ocean met her senses.

Slowly she allowed her aching body out of the bed. Standing she stretched a bit as her muscles protested such movement. She turned to her wardrobe, and grabbed a set of sparring robes before making her way to the bathroom.

Having no idea why she was brought here, nor what had happened, she felt the need to release the ache from her bones and therefore allowed the hot water to beat on her back.

After cleaning and dressing she moved back into her bedroom.

"I see you are up." Startled she turned to see her brother sitting on her bed. She only nodded as the calm features on his face relaxed her. "Then perhaps we should have some food?"

"Draco? What is going on here? Why am I here and not at the manor?"

"Much has happened and much will be explained, but as of now you need food." He stood and with this she relented to following him to the dining hall.

She was seated and foods of all kinds were brought before her. Piling her plate she ate vigorously has though it had been many days since she had done so.

"How long have I been here; how long have I been asleep?" She asked in between bites as her brother watched her eat.

"You have been here three days and have slept for four."

"Four days! Why did no one wake me? Are you insane?" She wiped her mouth and stood.

"Katherine please sit, there is much I have to tell you." She eyed him carefully trying to determine his secrets, but what she found was a man worn and tired himself.

"Alright then speak and leave nothing out." He nodded at her words before taking a large breath.

"You arrived at the manor, malnourished and half drained of magic, had you fought much more you could have been killed." He stopped at this, a silence filled the air as her mind and thoughts began to swim with unanswered questions. "I had planned to allow you rest at the manor, but that was not to be. A message came for you while you were sleeping. A Michael?"

"Michael? Oh no, I had forgotten, he could be hurt or dead by now." She placed her head in her hands.

"He is fine and well. In the letter was a good bit of information. The dark lord had captured Uncle, and this Michael was set on helping him out. It then also held a list of names, which it assured you would understand." At this he slid the parchment to her. Looking over it carefully she recognized it to be the names of all the death eaters blackmailed into service. She nodded for him to go on. "It seemed only Uncle had been captured and not Rashidi for only Abbas, Potter, and Firenze had returned from this rescue mission. A day was slowly passing. You were in a deep sleep and Uncle and Rashidi still missing. The country had no leader at the moment and to say the least I was torn." He spoke.

"I made a decision. I would leave you under the care of Potter and Weasley, and go on to Kruphios to speak with the council. But just as I was about to leave Rashidi and Uncle appeared on the steps. Both were badly beaten and bruised, but it was Uncle who remained unconscious."

"Is he here? Is he alright?" She asked now frightened.

"Let me explain, and then you can ask your questions." She nodded and he continued. "We had Madam Pomfrey called at once and hurried them both inside the manor. This is when the second owl from Michael came." He then passed another bit of parchment to her.

"It gave a warning, explaining just how angry the dark lord was. He was setting his sights on the manor and planned to kill all in it. We had to act fast. Once we made sure Uncle was stable enough we had many portkeys made and made sure you, Uncle and Rashidi were the first to leave to Kruphios. It was and is the safest place at the time, and you all in the states you were in, it only made since." His voice remained calm and steady as he spoke and this worried Hermione more than it should have.

"We then separated the soldiers sending a good amount to Hogwarts and the rest back home. We knew the dark lord would act fast and swift in vengeance and could not allow any to be at the manor when he struck.

After making sure the last person had left the manor I hid to watch the attack. I know I shouldn't have, but I needed to see such things for myself. I watched as he pillaged through my home and tore down walls and ruined the very foundation of my childhood home. When he found no one, he let out an angered evil cry. He was then he ordered it, then he spoke of his next plans in malice words. He would attack Kruphios."

Hermione sat wide eyed. She looked from the pieces of parchment to him. "How…Uncle would have never spoke of it. Not to him. So then how?"

"Uncle did not do so willingly. The dark lord dove deep into his mind, sifting harshly through not caring about the damage being done as he went. There he found the secret of Kruphios. Uncle has not recovered from this and…" His voice trailed.

"Draco?"

"We do not know if he will."

"What? What? Uncle could die because of this? Because of me?" She stood once more and began pacing. Truly she still felt weak and tired but the worries that now rested within her would never allow her to sleep again at this rate.

"It is not your fault Katherine." Draco tried to console her, but it would not help.

"Not my fault? He asked me to be careful, not to fight. I outright ignored him, not thinking I would put anyone but myself in danger. Every action has a reaction. I just never thought it would be someone else." Her last words were but whispers.

"Katherine, this is not your fault. It is Voldemort who has done this. Not you. Now if you will allow me to go on there is more."

"More?" Draco only nodded.

"The healers believe Uncle to be almost brain dead. There is nothing much left, but a beating heart, but I can not bring any one to Kruphios or make large commands without the crown of the king. I have taken this to the council and they have agreed to discuss it."

"What are you saying?"

"If the council and you agree. I will soon be the King of Kruphios." His words sounded heavy and his shoulders drooped slightly at his words as though they were a weight and a bear. He let the silence drift after his words as she looked to him.

He looked down to the table avoiding her gaze. She opened her mouth to speak once, but closed it as every detail and bit of information was settled in her mind.

"I think…" She started causing him to lift his gaze to her. "That you will make a wonderful king." A small smile began at the corner of his lips and she reached forward and hugged him tightly. "It is your rightful position, brother, and though we did not think the time to come so soon it has." She spoke letting go of him.

"Now, what of Uncle and Severus for that matter? May I see them?" She asked hope in her eyes for she had not heard of their relative yet.

"Severus is well, he woke up two days ago."

"He's here? He knows?" Draco nodded.

"I allowed him into Uncle's mind. Not only did it give Severus the information, but it allowed us to know exactly what had happened to him." She nodded.

"Then let us see Uncle." He nodded and stood to lead her to their Uncle's rooms.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Walking down the halls in silence he led his sister to the great doors of the King's chambers.

They opened of themselves and they were once again walking down a hall very similar to Draco's.

Reaching the doors, they were opened to find two healers there along with elves running about doing as requested.

The drapes were pulled around the bed for privacy as Katherine left his side to pull back the drapes. There laid his Uncle as pale as possible. His chest rose slightly showing that his heart still beat, but Draco knew it wouldn't be much longer. The brain functioned only enough to allow his heart to beat and for him to pull oxygen into his lungs. Uncle Evanander was not in that body any longer.

Draco looked to a corner and in a chair sat a very tired, tall, dark man. "Rashidi why don't you get yourself some rest? Go and be with your family?" Draco asked in a whisper.

The man merely shook his head and continued to stare at the dead and dying man in the bed.

He then turned his eyes on his sister as she sat next to him running a hand through his hair. It was then she spoke to him in such soft whispers that Draco had to strain to hear.

"I am sorry Uncle. I didn't know, if I had…well, I would have done things differently. I will not allow you to die in vain, Uncle. I will fight and help to kill the man who did this to you. Please Uncle, please wake once more, if only to allow me my last goodbye."

But Uncle Evanander did not grant this request. Nor could he have. Tears escaped his sister's eyes as he too came by the bedside and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Prince, Princess, I think it time I told of secrets long kept." Rashidi's low and tired voice caused them to turn and face him. "Come." He said standing and leaving the room.

They followed quickly as he made his way through the castle and through the back gates which led out onto a beach. He waited for them to catch up as he looked out onto the ocean. As though feeling them come up beside him he began to speak.

"Long ago, when the seer arrived, she did not come alone. Her son had come with her, the last of her family. He knew his mother was dying and these deeds to be the final gifts she wished to give. And so once the island of Kruphios was protected, and once the power of protection given in to the Malfoy line, he accompanied his mother to the highest mountain to lay and rest in peace.

Reaching the top of the mountain she turned to her son wanting to part one last wisdom and one last gift. "Remember always who you are, my son, and remember Kruphios as it is now, for it will never be again." And with these words she placed her hand onto her son's forehead, using the last of her magic she gave him a gift." He turned his head to look at them. No thought came to Draco as he didn't know what to make of this knowledge.

"Her son was my ancestor, the magic was of remembrance. What he remembered and experience so I remember and down through the lines."

"Are you telling us that you have the memories of many generations?" Asked Katherine. He nodded.

"And my eldest son will have them along with my own."

"This is why you were made high councilor then, and why it is a position given to your first born son." Draco stated now with realization. Rashidi nodded.

"There is more…a prophecy was handed to him before she laid down to rest. One that seems is coming near to be fulfilled and a great weight will lie on both your shoulders."

"The prophesy is of us?" Asked Katherine.

"It is, although I will let you read it for yourselves-"

"My Prince, Princess!" A voice called out behind them. All three turned to see a maid running to them at full speed. She stopped in front of them bowing deeply and breathing hard.

"Stand and catch your breath." Spoke Katherine in a voice of gentleness. The woman did as asked, though when she faced them worry held in her eyes.

"It is the King." She spoke in between breaths. "Something has happened his heart beat has slowed and his breathing shallow." At this Katherine and Draco ran from the beach and back through the castle, not stopping to speak with those that had tried to get their attention they soon burst into the room of their Uncle.

Three Healers now stood around him. Casting spells and administering potions, but nothing seemed to work. Draco now knew, now understood. Realization hit him harder than he thought it would as he watched his Uncle take his last few breaths.

He turned to Katherine who had tears in her eyes and a hopeless expression on her face. He wrapped an arm around her as she leaned on him. Soon the healers stopped, two dropped their wands to the floor in defeat.

"What are you doing!? Save him!" Cried Katherine.

"I am sorry Princess Katherine, but we have done all we can. His heart has stopped beating. He is gone." Tears welled in Draco's eyes, but it was nothing compared to the torrent of tears running down the face of his sister.

"No, do not tell me he is dead. Please." It was at this she sank to the ground and Draco went to kneel next to her. She grabbed onto his robes, with the strength of a person grieving as sobs begun to rack her body. She buried her face into Draco's chest and cried.

Cries of pain and sorrow erupted from the small woman, and it was that day that all of Medora heard the cries of their Princess.

* * *

A/N: Hey all hope i haven't made you wait too long...this ones a bit shorter, but it was needed and could not be put together in another chapter. So to all those who hated Uncle Ev yes, he is dead...but i have to say i am sorry to see him go. For all his over protecting of Kat/Hermy he loved her and only wanted the best for...sad to say that ended in death...but on we must go for more intersting things will now spur. Is Voldy able to attack Kruphios? Will the last Horcrux be found? What was the outcome of the battle? Who is still alive and well? You will have to read to find out!! 


	25. Not Ready to Back Down

_**Not Ready to Back Down**_

Standing on the hill she looked down on her city. She looked down on the city of black, of mourning. The wind whipped her hair as though a golden ribbon in the wind.

Yes, her Uncle was dead, and yes the last goodbye had been said, but it did not release the pain, the guilt, nor the duty.

She felt the tension rise and knew the time would not be long.

Draco was now king, ordained quickly; he moved on to speak to those families being blackmailed by Voldemort. They would soon be free from his reign. For now, she was left for to reign over the country until Draco's return and this was a request she had rather not have accepted.

"Princess?" She had seen him walking up the hill; she had been expecting him. "The council awaits you."

"Rashidi, how long will it take for Draco to reach them all?"

"A least a week, Princess. It is a long list?"

"How does he find them?"

"That is magic only for the King to know, Princess. I can divulge it to none but him." She nodded in understanding.

"He is protected?"

"By our best." Answered Rashidi now looking to the city also. She smiled a bit knowingly. "He will remain safe. Do not worry."

"Did you gain the gift of foresight from your ancestor?" She asked crossing her arms as the wind became a cooling breeze.

"No, I am afraid that gift is not to be bestowed again." She looked to him to find him still facing the city.

"Then I shall always worry." She said. At this she made her way down from the golden hills, picking up her formal robes as she did so.

The council thought her weak and easy to control, of this she was certain. Now was the time to show them differently.

The doors were opened for her and she entered, head held high. All bowed to their knees though she waited to nod until she was about to sit.

"Sit and speak for I have little time."

"Princess." Spoke a man to her right smiling at her as though she were a child. "We ask of the whereabouts of our new King."

"If he has not told you then I cannot." She held a firm, emotionless face awaiting their next words.

"My Princess, we have seen there are woman in the fields and wielding swords. Along with them are female centaurs. What have you to say of this?"

"This was the order of my brother, and you have no say at the moment." The council seemed to tense in irritation at her words.

"And why is that?" Asked a man standing.

"The order was given and not all matters need to be voted on by you."

"We wish to know what is going on in this war. Why are more soldiers being called to train, why are we risking our women?" Asked another.

"I can tell you no more than this, so hear it well for I will not repeat it. The tides have turned they are headed harsh and fast for the shores of Kruphios. Trust me when I say we will need all we can get at the moment." A silence settled on the council as they seemed to determine her words.

Hermione looked out on them, looking each in the eye. Many would die before this was over and many have died already.

Draco had finally told her the outcome of the last battle. It brought more aching to her heart than the death of her Uncle. Mrs. Weasley, Moody and three others of the Order had died. Twenty soldiers had fallen, and those left all seemed to be badly injured.

She leaned forward in the large chair. The council had their eyes set on her, doubt in them. "Many will die at his hand and many already have. Take care and listen. When the time comes we will need to have the citizens of Medora evacuated inland."

"Princess Katherine, you are very discrete in your words. Do you plan to tell us more?" Asked one of the two women in the room. Hermione moved her eyes to gaze on her. The woman was old and knowing. She looked to have lived through much and yet knew there was more left. Hermione looked into the woman's blue eyes. She stood, still holding the gaze of the woman. All bowed to their knees, but the woman still stood.

Hermione walked over to her and stood face to face. The woman seemed to now question whether it had been right not to kneel.

Hermione sighed and placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "You have done enough in your time. It is now my time, Draco's time. These are our burdens to bear; I will not place them on you." With that Hermione made way to the doors.

A figure caught her eye. It was the only one in the room not bowing. She gave a small not to him. "Severus?"

"Katherine." He spoke with a small smirk and followed her out.

"Did you stand there long?" She asked as they walked through the halls.

"Long enough." His words held sorrow and pity. She merely nodded.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

At this he handed her a letter. Looking down at it she allowed a small smile to fluttered to her lips before it quickly disappeared.

She ripped it open quickly and read it as she walked beside Severus.

_Friend,_

_We really did not wish to bother you knowing you have enough to worry about, but it seems we have come to a standstill in our research. If we do not find the last, we cannot succeed and he will live forever. _

_We await your reply and hopefully your help._

_Your Friends_

She stopped at the letter. Yes she knew who it was from, she had hoped they had already found the last one, but no they would have written to tell her.

"Katherine?" She looked up to Severus.

"If they do not find the last, they cannot succeed and he will live forever." She spoke their words.

"Katherine, you aren't making since." Severus had a look of worry on his face. But Hermione's mind was far from here.

She could not go, yet she could not stay. Kruphios needed a ruler, but her best friends needed her also. There couldn't be two of her.

"Katherine!" Severus spoke shaking her. She blinked quickly and looked at him. Severus. Severus knew of the dark arts, of Voldemort.

"Severus." She whispered. "Yes, yes, they will need you not me." She turned and hurried down the hall. Severus hurried after her.

"Katherine? What are you speaking of?"

"They will need you." She spoke a bit louder. At this she broke out into a run with Severus at her heels.

She reached her rooms and threw open the doors surprising some of the house elves. Though she didn't notice and simply went straight for her desk.

"Katherine…?" Severus breathed not being the young man he used to be. He caught his breath quickly as she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. She spoke to him as she wrote.

"You will go to them. You are the only one who knows enough." She finished the letter quickly and handed it to him.

"Katherine, please explain." She looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Harry and Ron, they are the only ones fighting from another end. If they fail we too will fail." She whispered the last bit.

"I can't say I know what you mean."

She shook her head. "But you do. How many times have you heard Voldemort speak of his immortality? How many times has he spoken that he will live forever?"

"Many, but he is insane. No one takes these proclamations seriously."

"Then you have been fools. He found a way, years ago, to ensure he would live forever. There were seven and now there is one. Though they do not know what it is. You will help them."

"One what?"

"It will be explained once you reach them. Take a portkey to Hogwarts, Harry will meet you there."

He looked at her for a moment. "Katherine…"

"Do not worry, we will see each other again. The end cannot come without Harry, you know this well by now. Go." He nodded and left her rooms.

She sat down in her chair and placed her head in hands. "Our last hope." She whispered.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

He trudged through the trees as he came up to cottage. Only half way through the list and a week already gone by. He shook his head and looked to Adofo and then Abbas.

"We have reached the home of our informant, Michael." Draco nodded.

All had agreed to his proposal and all were given a portkey and to be taken care of by Rashidi once they arrived in Kruphios.

Not having much sleep he walked slowly to the run down cottage. An obvious hide out for the family.

He knocked on the door swiftly. At first there was no reply. He knocked again. The door opened slightly though no one was there. Adofo and Abbas went in first opening the door in front of him.

Stepping into the rundown cottage behind him he saw the shotty room to be empty. "Hello?" He called.

Suddenly a bright spell rushed past his head.

A man stood there in worn clothes with a determined expression on his face. Yes, Draco had met many of them already.

"Sir, I have news of your son." The man did not drop his wand. "He is alive and well for the moment. He as done a great deed for me, for us, that causes me and my sister to be in the debt of your family."

"You are not welcome here. No follower of him is welcome here."

"I assure you, I do not follow the one who calls himself the dark lord. I am from the island of Kruphios."

"I have heard of no such island." Draco smirked at the man.

"No, you wouldn't have. It is a place of safety; a place where your family can live free of him."

"And my son?" Asked the man lowering his wand a bit.

"Will join us there as soon as possible."

"John please, listen to him. Perhaps he is telling the truth." A woman stepped out from behind the wall. "You know of my son?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, your son saved my sister's life. As I told your husband we are in your debt for that."

"And what is this island of which you speak?" Asked John. With this they sat down hesitantly to speak with Draco.

"Then you are King?" Asked John.

"I am."

"And you risk your life to come and tell people like us of this haven?" Asked Micheal's mother.

"Yes. Will you come?" The two looked at each other for a moment before returning their gaze to Draco.

"How…how…many can come with us?" Asked John.

"Your entire family is welcome." A smile spread onto Michael's mum's face. "How many will that be?"

"Twelve?" She asked in hope. Draco nodded.

"Good, Adofo two portkeys." Draco ordered. Adofo pulled out two medallions from a satchel he carried. "Take little with you. Only those things which you do not think you can part with or which cannot be replaced. Clothing and such you can buy in Kruphios." Draco stood and they stood also.

"You do not know how grateful we are." John spoke shaking Draco's hand.

"This is only but a small repayment, of mine and my sister gratitude." They nodded before taking the portkeys and hurrying from the room to pack. "Abbas go with them. We will not leave until we are sure they are gone." Abbas nodded and followed Micheal's parents.

Draco sighed and looked to the window of the small place. "The horrible hand of this dark lord has reached far." Spoke Adofo.

"Yes, and we must finish this quickly before it reaches too far." Adofo nodded in agreement.

In an hour Micheal's family of twelve was assembled before them. Draco retold them all of Kruphios before the twelve touched a portkeys and where pulled away to safety.

"Well, another name to cross off the list." He said. Abbas opened the door for him only to dodge a spell. Adofo covered Draco making sure he was out of harm, though Draco did not take kindly to this. He pulled out his sword and wand along with Adofo and Abbas awaiting a fight.

Three dark figures emerged from the forest around the cottage. "They were being watched." Draco whispered.

All huddled behind the wall looking out through the doorway. "More will come." Spoke Adofo. Draco nodded.

"If we give them a conscious person to relay the message, but we won't." He spoke casting his own curse to a death eater.

He watched as he fell. More curses flew at them after this. All three rolled out of the way as the wall exploded.

Blocking a spell with his sword Draco sent another before ducking behind another wall. He watched as Adofo and Abbas sent two of their own knocking down the third.

"We must leave now before more come, but be on guard wherever we land next could be dangerous. They have become suspicious." Draco warned before all three apperated to their next spot on the map.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"You are angry today." He said as their swords clashed and struck in the spar.

"I have every reason to be." She countered not only with words, but with the edge of her sword as well.

"He will be back soon."

"That may be so…" She turned and struck her sword against his before turning around and doing the same. "…but he has not sent word of how all is going." She pulled her blade to his left shoulder calling dead in a soft voice. He relented. Sweat pouring down his features.

He nodded and they clasped wrists and bowed. "I believe the amount of people coming into the arrival room speaks for him." He reasoned wiping the sweat from his brow.

She nodded. "Yes, but I would like word of him. I have not heard from him since he had left a week and a half ago."

"The people who come in say he seems tired, but well."

"Yes, the last they knew. Now he could be hurt or even killed." She rubbed her tired eyes. The had walked inside the castle when Blaise grabbed her arm causing her to face him.

"He will be fine and he will return." She looked into his blue eyes. He truly believed his own words which allowed her to also.

"Alright, I will allow your words to stay with me for now, but if too much time passes-"

Blaise interrupted her pulling her, by the arm, closer to him. "Then I will go looking for him." Blaise's tone was serious and sure.

She looked up at him finding that bit of light, that bit of hope that she seemed to lack at the moment. "Thank you." She whispered before turning away from him and walking down the halls and to her rooms once more.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the wait. Been having trouble with the direction of this story an have changed my mind many times before settling on this approach. Don't worry you'll still like it i'm sure!! Now, I'm really down on reviews and count on them for how often i update my story so PLEASE REVIEW! It helps alot!...Thanks and i hope you enjoyed this one! 


	26. Prophesy

_**Prophesy**_

In a quiet street in a suburban neighborhood just outside of London, an explosion rang high into the sky. The side of a house was turned to rubble as death eaters cackled from afar.

A blond haired man ducked behind a turned over dining table.

"Give them a portkey and get them out of here." He bellowed orders.

"But sir they are muggles?" Spoke Adofo in surprise.

"Do you think I don't know that? Believe me, these muggles are very important to Katherine. Now get them out of here."

"My King this is the last portkey, you'll need to come with us." Abbas argued.

"No, if we leave now they will simply turn their eyes onto the neighborhood of muggles. Now go to Kruphios and have Katherine send help." He ordered harshly not having time to argue with them.

"My King the Princess would be furious if we left you alone."

"Then let her be!" He scowled at them showing them he was irritated at their lack of being able to follow orders.

With this they had the muggles touch the medallion and they were pulled away.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She paced the floor of the marbled room, even Blaise was becoming anxious at Draco's long absence.

Finely four people appeared in the room. Hermione took a minute to understand who the other two were before running to hug them. "Mum, Dad?" She hugged them tightly. When they hesitatingly put their arms around her she pulled back to look at them. "It's me, Hermione…your daughter." The doubt on their faces was evident, but she didn't get the time to explain much to them as Adofo interrupted their reunion.

"My Princess, death eaters attacked your parent's home. Draco is-"

"Is where?" She interrupted looking around to see he had not come with or after them. "Where is he?" She demanded.

"He opted to stay behind to make sure the death eaters didn't attack the muggles." He spoke with fear in his eyes. "They out number him greatly."

Magic pulsed quickly through Hermione's veins. Anger rose and she turned to Blaise who was sheathing a sword around his waist. "You are not going alone." Her voice low and harsh. "I will explain everything to you later, but right now I need to retrieve my, too-headstrong-for-his-own-good, brother." She shook her head and summoned a maid to take them to their rooms.

"Katherine, I do not think Draco would be pleased if you showed up." Blaise tried to talk her out of this. She shook her head harshly.

"And he knew I wouldn't be pleased to find he had volunteered himself to fight all of Voldemort's supporters by himself." She scoffed and grabbed a portkey. Activating it she order more soldiers to assemble and come immediately after them before both her and Blaise were pulled away.

She landed in her childhood home. She turned around to see two walls holding up the house had been reduced to rubble. The house was unstable, but she refused to leave until they found Draco.

"Draco!" She called out. Looking around the house, he was no where to be found. "You don't think?" She whispered to Blaise.

He shook his head. "I don't know." They moved rubble out of the way to make sure the wall had not collapsed onto him. But he was not there.

Screams of torture soon rang out through the late spring breeze. Hermione's eyes met Blaise's sharp blue ones.

They ran outside to see about five death eaters in a circle surrounding someone. Muggles close by surrounded a fallen body that seemed to have now been forgotten by the death eaters. As Hermione inched closer she found what had taken their attention away from the muggle.

His blond hair shown in bright contrast to their dark robes and, if possible, anger bubbled her already boiling blood.

Light surrounded her in her fury. "Step away from him now!" She called out raising her wand and sword. The death eaters looked to her and snickered. She felt Blaise at her side, but at the moment it did little to comfort her.

At this they moved aside to see her beaten brother on the ground. She let out an animalistic scream which seemed to terrify the death eaters though they stood their ground wands raised.

Firing two curses she knocked two down into an unconscious heap next to her brother. Anger coursed through her very bones as the essence of magic followed it. Throwing down her wand she threw out her hand in front of her and sent the white light roaring towards them in death. Three fell down dead before they could react.

She heard the sound of shouts as more death eaters were terrorizing muggles. "Blaise please, make sure Draco is alright." Her voice was low as she followed the sounds of screams.

Walking down her childhood street she reached the neighbors house to see the door blown off its hinges. She stepped over its remains and into the house.

The screams sounded louder as she stepped through the kitchen and into the back yard. Her eyes flashed of white light as she raised her hand and killed the five death eaters.

Soldiers came up behind her. "See that they get medical attention." She spoke in an even tone and moved carefully from the house.

As she stepped out of the house she noticed that Kruphios soldiers scattered throughout the neighborhood ridding it from death eaters.

She quickly moved to the pot of her brother. She noticed Alastair standing there speaking with Blaise who was knelt down next to Draco.

"Princess." He spoke giving a polite bow of his head. She didn't acknowledge it, but kept her eyes on her brother and Blaise.

"You will make sure this is taken care of and these muggles are safe?" She asked her voice still laced with anger.

"Yes, Princess."

"Good." With that she knelt down next to Draco and Blaise. She lifted Draco's hand to touch the medallion portkey, and the three were transported back to Kruphios.

Hermione didn't know if it was adrenaline or magic pumping through her veins causing the blood to boil, but she didn't have the time to think on it either.

Still with ethereal glowing eyes, she appeared with the two men in the arrival room. Many men came to help Draco to his rooms though Hermione not once left his side and no one approached her to take her away from him.

Laid onto his bed, Hermione sat next to him. Turning to the maids, guards and house elves she yelled. "Leave!"

They hurried quickly out, though Blaise stayed. "Katherine?" He spoke placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't answer him, but placed a hand on Draco's forehead.

The instinctive glow touched Draco's body and flooded out into him. Hermione felt the energy drip away from her as it was pushed into Draco. Her breathing became shallow and her vision began to blur, but this needed to be done.

With a small groan she collapsed into Blaise.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Blaise caught her in his arms and lifted her up bridal style. He looked into her pale face and shook his head. Touching her forehead she felt her to be extremely warm and feverish.

He left Draco's rooms and made his way to hers. He worried that she had used to much of herself in healing Draco and prayed she would wake once more.

He pulled back the duvet and silk sheets of her bed and placed her light body down on it. Pulling the sheets up to her chin and pulled a chair up next to the bed to watch over her.

He touched her head once more brushing the hair from her face. He was surprised that she wasn't sweating with the high temperature of her body. He conjured a bowl of cool water and a cloth. Dipping the cloth in the cold water he wiped her face in hopes to cool her down.

"She will be fine." Spoke a voice from the other side of the room. Blaise's eyes snapped to face Rashidi's.

"She's got a terribly high fever. If we don't get her cooled down…" Blaise trailed off.

"She will be fine. Her blood was heated by both her anger and her magic. She is becoming more powerful and more in control of her power. She will need much rest as her body has been put through a lot in one day, but she will be fine." Blaise nodded and reverted his eyes back to her.

Taking the cloth he began to brush it across her face once more hoping to do what he could to cool her down.

He didn't know how long he had sat there, as his eyes drooped and he fought to keep them open. Rashidi gave him a few updates on Draco. He too would need rest, but should wake up sooner than Katherine.

Finally Blaise laid his head on the bed in front of him and allowed his eyes to close.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

He woke with a start and snapped open his eyes. Looking around the dark room he found a man sitting in the corner of the room. "How long have I slept for?" He asked moving slowly as an aching pain ripped through his body.

"Only a day. Your sister remains asleep." He looked to Rashidi and cocked an eyebrow.

"Asleep? Why?"

"She fought and healed you." He spoke calmly as though this happen frequently.

"She What!" He yelled angered. "Who allowed her to?!" He yelled ignoring the pain shooting through his spine and standing. As he went to make his way to the bathroom he wavered in his steps. Rashidi placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"She is the princess, you were not here. No one had the right to order her not to." He said ushering him back to his bed.

"No, I want to see her. Is she alright?" He asked worried.

"She will be fine as I have told your friend Mr. Zambini."

"Blaise is with her?" He asked relaxing a bit.

"Yes, he hasn't left her side since she healed you, and might I say if she hadn't, there was a very real chance you would have died." Draco nodded and laid back down onto the bed. He felt like he had died his body ached so badly.

"The neighborhood?" He asked. As he propped up his pillows to better speak with Rashidi. "Fine, only two dead."

"And Katherine's adoptive parents?"

"Taking everything quite well, though they have been asking to see her." Draco nodded.

"Let them see her then."

"Do you wish to explain to them exactly what has happened to her?" Asked Rashidi as though sounding surprised.

"Yes, of course. In the morning I will see both them and Katherine." He said as his eyes began to droop once more. His body begged for more rest to heal him and he soon gave in.

When he awoke next he found light shining through the balcony doors and the large windows of the room. He noticed maids and house elves moving silently around the room.

He sat up a little more causing all eyes to turn to him and bow. He nodded and allowed them to stand and return to what they were doing. "My King, breakfast." Spoke a maid bowing as she handed him the tray.

"Thank you." He spoke smiling. "What time is it?"

"It is just ten, My King." He nodded and she left him to eat. He ate the food greedily as though he had not eaten in many days.

When done another maid came to take away the tray. Carefully he stood and stepped onto the marble floor shivering as a sudden cold shiver which ran up his body.

After showering and changing into proper robes. He slowly made his way through the halls of the castle to his sister's rooms.

Turning a corner he almost fell over two children running through the halls. "So sorry King Draco." Isabelle curtseyed. Draco chuckled.

"Just Draco to the both of you." He said with a slight bow to her. She smiled widely and ran off after her brother.

He turned the corner they had just come around and walked through the hall of Katherine's rooms.

Maids and healers were busy inside the room, but all stopped and bowed to him as he entered. "No need, no need, keep doing whatever it is you are doing." He spoke with a bit more harshness in his voice than he meant to. All hurried and busied themselves once more.

Among the throng of people he noticed a dark haired man sitting next to the bed of his pale faced sister. Walking calmly to them he placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder. The other man looked up at him with blood shot eyes and a dark shadow underneath them.

"Have you slept?" Blaise nodded. "Have you left this room?" He shook his head. His attention then turned back to Katherine. He raised a cloth to her face as though he had done it many times already.

"She's had a high fever for most of a day." Croaked Blaise.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Draco suggested. Blaise shook his head.

"No." He whispered. Draco sighed and sat on the bed next to his sister. He reached out and touched his hand to her face to feel the heat of the blood running underneath her skin. He shuddered at the clamminess of her skin. "She will be fine." Blaise repeated Rashidi's words.

"Blaise, I would like to bring her adoptive parents to see her. You should get some rest." He suggested once more. Blaise's eyes left Katherine and moved to the couch across the room. "Sleep there if you like, but please sleep." Blaise nodded and stood only to stumble. Draco caught him and guided him over to the couch where he laid down and stared out in front of him. Draco sighed and went back to his sister.

She looked so fragile in the bed. Scooting closer to her he ran a hand through her silky hair which matched his own.

"You need to wake up, please." He whispered to her hoping his words would wake her. He kissed her warm forehead and slid off the bed to retrieve her parents.

Walking through the halls to a rather large sitting room he came in to find two nervous muggles. "Is she alright? Will she be fine?" Asked Mrs. Granger. Draco looked to Rashidi who gave him a small smile.

"Yes, she will be fine. Her body is re-energizing itself in a since and therefore causing her to sleep longer." Mrs. Granger nodded with tears in her eyes. Mr. Granger placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Can we…can we see her?" He asked.

"Of course. If you'll follow me." Draco spoke calmly. They hurried to his side and walked anxiously as he needed to walk much slower than them.

He led them to the doors and ushered them in. Mrs. Granger hurried in and to the bed. Mr. Granger walked in after her and Draco followed. Mrs. Granger placed a hand on her daughter's face.

"Can…can you explain why she looks like this?" Asked Mrs. Granger through her tears.

With that Draco sat down with them and told all that had happened to their daughter since she had left them.

"So you are her brother then?" Asked Mr. Granger.

"Yes."

"And King?" Asked Mrs. Granger.

"Yes, Kath-Hermione, is the Princess of Kruphios." They nodded and looked back towards her.

"That man…who was he?"

"Man?" He questioned.

"The tall dark one?" Mrs. Granger asked. Draco smirked.

"That was high councilor Rashidi." The nodded before looking back to Katherine.

"I just can't believe how much she's changed." Her mother cried as her husband wrapped an arm around her. Draco had never seen a family such as this. His parents were in an arranged marriage by his grandfather and therefore simply did their duty of producing heirs.

"I'll leave you with her for now." He spoke quietly before turning and leaving them to some privacy. With the exception of Blaise sleeping on the couch.

He left the room and came into the hall to see Rashidi standing there as though waiting for him.

"I will need to speak with you if you have the time?" He asked bowing his head slightly.

"Of course." Draco led him to his study.

Draco sat behind the desk while Rashidi sat in a chair in front of it. "I have waited much too long with this and you do not seem as interested in it as I had hoped." He spoke handing a worn and tattered scroll to him.

"What is this?"

"The prophesy."

Draco unrolled it carefully afraid it would reduce to dust in his hands. There in elegant golden script was letters that shined as light hit the old parchment.

_In a land of Secrecy a Dragon will reign and a Phoenix will fight. The Dragon of Emerald, the Phoenix of white. Love will reign true in this war, a dark lord will be no more. But grace and pure love will not be able to defeat all. Evil, itself, will rise in the land as the land of secrecy will fight evil of its own making. The Phoenix of white will lead the fight, the Dragon of emerald to reign from high. Both shall change the very core of the land and mark my words and hear what I say, for nothing will be the same._

Draco read the parchment three times before rolling it and looking at Rashidi. "Then we will win against the dark lord?" Rashidi nodded.

"I believe so, but it will only give rise to the dark magic that dwells in our own lands. I fear this to be much more dangerous to us than the dark lord we fight now." Draco nodded.

"Do not tell Katherine of this when she wakes. Give her time before laying this on her." Rashidi nodded in understanding.

* * *

A/N: So I found the prophesy extremely hard to write. I knew what i wanted it to say but couldn't figure out how to write it, so sorry if it doesn't sound too great! I need reviews people i don't think you realize how much i love them...well some of you do, but neways PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	27. Wake Me Up From This Nightmare

_**Wake Me Up From This Nightmare**_

She opened her eyes to the light and immediately closed them once more in protest. She groaned rolled over hoping to extinguish all thoughts of light.

"Katherine?" A voice whispered laden with worry.

"Sleep." She spoke in an almost pleading voice.

"Katherine, you have slept for three days." The voice spoke. At this her brain seemed to register the last events in her memory and she woke instantly snapping her eyes open. She sat up quickly and took in her room.

Turning to the other person in the room she was met with blue eyes. "Blaise?" She croaked. He handed her a glass of water which she drank from greedily. She placed it in his hand once more and watched as he placed it onto her bedside table.

"Your parents just left for some breakfast." He explained looking back to her. His face was pale and dark shadows formed underneath his eyes. His normally sparkling blue eyes were dull with weariness, and he looked as though he had gone without sleep for a few days.

"Blaise." She touched his cheek. "Are you ill?" He shook his head. "You look so tired; have you slept."

"A little." He whispered.

"He has refused to leave your side." Came a familiar drawl from across the room. Her eyes moved slowly to meet the gray stormy ones of her brother. "We've all tried very hard to remove him short of actually calling in the soldiers." He smirked at this and moved to sit on the other side of her bed. He reached out and touched her forehead as though feeling for a fever. "You feel much cooler. I will have a maid help you with a bath if you'd like?"

"Draco, I think I am perfectly capable of running my own bath." She spoke indignantly.

He nodded at this, but it was Blaise who spoke. "You are weak from the events three days ago. It might be best if someone helped you at least for the day." His voice was filled with so much worry; Hermione could hardly turn him down. So sighing she nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh so you listen to him now over me?" Asked Draco sarcastically. She shook her head as he called for a maid. "We will see you at breakfast." Spoke Draco kissing her forehead and leaving the room quickly. She then turned to Blaise.

"He seems…happy?" She spoke noting Draco's light heartedness. Blaise nodded.

"He hasn't been until now. I assure you that." She nodded and turned to look out the window. She felt a soft kiss on her cheek and turned to Blaise. "I will see you at breakfast." He spoke before leaving her with her private maid who was bowing to her.

After bathing and dressing in proper robes, the maid helped her to the dining hall. All stood as she entered smiles on their faces. Looking around she noticed her parents. "Mum, Dad." She spoke walking quickly over to them and hugging them tightly.

"Hermione." Her mother's voice rang through the air. "We are so sorry." Her mother whispered.

"No, no I left for too long. I should have contacted you. You didn't even know." Hermione argued pulling away to look at them.

"Hun, I think what your mum is referring to is your adoption. We're sorry we didn't tell you." Her dad spoke. She nodded and sat down next to her brother and mother and across from Blaise and Rashidi.

"How are you feeling?" Her mother asked as the food arrived.

"Tired, worn." She answered eating quickly.

"Your brother, Draco, told us of what you have been through lately. We want you to know we are very sorry about the death of your uncle." Her fork stopped in front of her mouth at her father's words.

"Thank you." She whispered. A slight tension gripped the table.

"Erm…Rashidi, perhaps you can find someone to show Medora to Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Draco suggested.

"Even better, I would be happy to show them the city." Her parents smiled at Rashidi's words and a regular flow of conversation began from there.

She finished her meal and began to stand. Many hands were there ready to help her. She waved them off and walked from the dining hall towards the library.

As slowly as she was walking it was very easy for one to catch up with her. "Library?" Her brother's voice came to her ears. She nodded and continued on.

"What's happened in the past three days?"

"You've been asleep." He answered as though this was a good bit of information she didn't know. She glared at him.

"There is not time for your bad jokes, Draco. I need to know what has been happening." She spoke reaching the library doors. She heard Draco's sigh and turned to face him.

"I pulled the soldiers and centaurs back from Hogwarts. From Michael's last letter it shouldn't be long before the dark lord attacks."

"But Harry?" She questioned.

"You received a letter from him." At this he handed her a letter addressed to her. Opening it quickly she traced her eyes across the parchment.

_We are very close and the last one is almost in our grasp, however we may need your informant to complete it._

It was not signed, but she would have recognized the scrawl anywhere. "I'll need to get them in contact with Michael. "What were Michael's exact words?" She asked.

"I don't have the letter with me at the moment, but he did speak of a deal that Voldemort has made." She furrowed her brow at this.

"With who?"

"Something dark." Draco spoke shaking his head. "I can't remember at the moment. I have promised Alastair I would train today, but I will be sure to get it to you later." He spoke before kissing her on the cheek. "I am truly glad you are okay." With that he left.

Hermione sighed and made way through the books to find any history on Alicina.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco's sword clashed with Blaise's. "So you haven't told her then."

"She's just woken, I don't want to lay that on her as well."

"Yes, but she'll need to know." Draco swung his sword striking Blaise only to have his sword be blocked.

"Perhaps, but not at the moment. And what of you? You didn't leave her side for most of the three days."

"I was worried." Blaise spoke pushing Draco's sword off of his. He rounded him for a moment.

"We all were worried." Draco studied Blaise for his weaknesses though was having trouble finding any.

"Yes, I suppose so." Blaise answered. It was then Draco raised his sword and began striking hard and fast towards Blaise driving him backwards. Blaise could hardly keep up with blocking the blows and before long Draco brought his sword to Blaise's side and cried dead.

The two clasped hands and bowed. "Do you love her?" Draco asked suddenly obviously catching Blaise off guard.

"Love who?" He asked wiping sweat from his brow.

"Katherine?" Asked Draco with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I…I-" But it seemed Blaise was at a loss for words and Draco only smirked as they made their way back into the castle.

"Speechless there mate?" Blaise did not answer, but walked silently beside him.

Draco parted from Blaise for a quick bath before stepping into his study.

"Have anything to explain?" Came the harsh sounding voice of his sister.

He turned sharply to see her scowling face and the torn and worn bit of parchment in her hands.

"Katherine? What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for the letter from Michael of course. We need to insure that Harry and he are in confidence with each other. But as I was doing so I stumbled upon this. I would read it to you, though I do think you have already." Her voice was harsh an accusing. "Now would you care to explain?"

He sighed and nodded. "This is the prophecy which Rashidi has spoken of so often before."

"And you thought to keep it from me?" Her voice seemed to grow in volume more quickly now.

"I thought that you had just awoken today and after the stress of the past few days…"

"So you thought it better to keep something such as this from me?" She yelled. It was then the door opened and Blaise walked in.

"Draco? I thought you were coming for lunch?" Blaise asked not seeming to notice Katherine.

"Yes, well he has been detained." She spoke her voice filled with great loathing.

Blaise almost jumped at her words, before turning to look at her. "I see I am interrupting." He spoke turning to leave.

"No, perhaps you can explain why my dear brother decided to keep possibly one of the most important pieces of information in this war from me?" A silence hit the room after her mocking words.

"Again, this is between you and Draco. I'll leave." Blaise went to the door.

"No, you obviously knew of this as well. Why don't you both have a seat?" Her voice took on a mock politeness.

The two men sat hesitantly. "Now explain to me why you both feel the need to keep things like this from me? Do you think I'm weak, have I not proven myself? What?"

"Katherine, you know that isn't true. You were to be told of it, just when you were well rested." Draco tried.

"I haven't been well rested since this war started. Now how much of this prophecy have you understood?" She asked now pacing.

"It seems self explanatory." Draco spoke leaning forward in his chair.

"Then what is the reference to the phoenix and the dragon?" She sighed and sat down in Draco's desk chair.

Before Draco could give an answer there was a knock on the door interrupting them. "Perhaps I can explain." Spoke Rashidi coming into the room. "They refer to the both of you." He stood next to Katherine who had stood herself and begun to pace.

"Draco makes since. His name fits with the word dragon, but me?" She questioned.

"I believe the meaning of the prophecy surpasses names." Rashidi spoke calmly.

There was a swift knock on the door causing all conversation to stop. "Come in." Draco called.

A maid entered, bowing low. "I am greatly sorry to disturb you, but a letter has come." Draco reached to take it, but the maid shook her head. "It is for princess Katherine."

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Hermione took the piece of parchment from the maid and dismissed her. Unfolding the letter she found it to be from Michael.

_We are not safe any longer. A revolt has been planned and we ask for assistance if possible. I was contacted by your friend and have agreed to help them, though I do not understand what they are searching for. I ask that you send assistance as soon as you receive this letter. _

_M_

"Michael needs our help." She spoke refolding the letter. "They are planning a revolt and I plan to help."

"No." Spoke both Draco and Blaise at the same moment.

"You haven't the right to tell me no."

"I do, I am your brother and your king. You are not going this time."

"And who exactly do you plan to send?"

"We have enough soldiers." Draco argued.

"Yes, but none with the power I have. I am needed there if not for Michael then for Harry and Severus." Hermione began to pace once more. "Where's the letter he sent earlier?"

"Katherine-"

"Draco I haven't the time for this. I need to know the contents of that other letter." He sighed and stood coming around his desk. Opening a drawer he handed it to her.

She unfolded the paper before reading.

_I do not know how much this information will help, but a sort of deal has been made by the dark lord. It seems to trouble him, but none seem to know anything of it other than him. He trusts no one since the finding that his last most trustful deceived him. _

_When on guard duty I saw a meeting with said deal. Large dragons of black with matching riders caused the dark lord to bow to them. A sight has never been seen and for this I write to you. _

_M_

"Dragons?" She asked in a whisper. "With a rider? Impossible."

"And why is that Princess?" Rashidi asked.

"It is unheard of. Charlie Weasley worked with dragons in Romania. They cannot be trained to ride."

"They are not mere animals, they have their own set of magic. The ones Mr. Weasley works with are far from trained and far from integrated into the magical world if they cannot be ridden." Rashidi explained with a small smirk.

"Are you saying you've seen dragons which are capable of having a rider?" Asked Draco.

"Yes of course. On the far eastern coast of Kruphios lie many of them. Kruphios is not simply safety for witches and wizards." Rashidi informed them.

"But these black dragons? What of them?" Hermione asked looking from Draco to Rashidi.

"I cannot say I know of such dragon and rider that would force this dark lord to bow, but I do know that if such were to be true we should regard them with more caution than the dark lord himself." Rashidi warned.

"Then I am going." Hermione spoke with resolve and made way for the door.

"Katherine…." She turned to Blaise. "I will go with you." He stood. She hesitated a moment before nodding and leaving the room with Blaise along side her. "You don't have to play hero every time you know." He commented causing her to stop.

"Is that what you think I'm doing? That I'm just looking to save the day? Blaise, my friends, people I love are in trouble. I will not leave them." She spoke before moving on.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Then how did you mean it?" Her voice was harsh and determined as they rounded a corner to her rooms.

"There must be someone else that can go on such missions you place yourself in. Does it always need to be you?" He asked as the doors to her hallway opened for her. She turned to him.

She looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Change and meet me in the arrival room. We'll portkey to Hogwarts." She held his eyes for another moment before turning to her rooms.

She reached the room to find a dozen soldiers along with her brother and Rashidi standing there.

"You cannot allow-" She tried, but was interrupted.

"You will have the back up you need. I am not sending you in there unguarded. Both of you." Draco's eyes fell on the person who had just come up next to her. She turned to see the dark black hair of Blaise.

Finally nodding in agreement. Portkeys were passed out. "We will be back by tomorrow at the latest. Ready for the many we will bring back." She spoke with hope, before touching the portkey. She locked eyes with the blue ones staring back at her before being pulled away.

"Hermione?" The voice of Ginny entered her ears. She turned only to be hugged fiercely by the girl.

"Ginny, it is so good to see you, but I am afraid I haven't much time." She spoke pulling away and looking around the unused classroom. The only place the portkeys were allowed to take them.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick sat at the table along with Kingsley, Charlie, Bill, Severus, Harry and Ron. Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Neville, and Luna sat on the other side of the table. Remus and Tonks stood in the back as there was no more room at the table. All that of the Weasley clan looked more worn and tired than normal. She then turned back to Ginny.

"Are you alright?" The girl nodded and looked away.

"We haven't much time and we must leave now." Severus interrupted the fragile moment. Hermione sent him a glare before sighing and agreeing.

"Yes, Michael is in need of help. We need to leave now."

"'Mione, I don't like the fact you are putting yourself in his grasp again." Harry stood.

"It doesn't matter; I will not leave Michael without help nor you. Now let us plan this attack. We have twenty to thirty men inside that will help." She spoke with authority.

"Are you positive of this?" Asked McGonagall.

"Draco visited all the families, enough to know that there is about that many yes." Hermione answered her voice in a positive tone. "We need to go to the Riddle mansion now. I do not think we have enough time to sit here and debate a plan." Hermione informed.

"Yes, but we must be ready in some way." McGonagall offered.

"And we will." Spoke Remus. He stepped forward and placed his hands on the table. "We will go the way have before. Make way into the town and from there toward the mansion." Remus took command as before and waited for anyone to object, though none did.

Kingsley and Remus poured over a map, while Blaise pulled Hermione away from the group.

"I know asking you not to go will accomplish nothing, so I will say be careful. None of us can afford to lose you." She gave him a small smile for his words and kissed him on the cheek.

"You will not lose me." She spoke before turning to Harry.

"This is it." She said. "This is our only chance to destroy the last one. If we fail here…"

"'Mione, don't be so negative." He spoke with a smirk. She then laid her eyes on the red heads in the room. None of them moved and none of them spoke.

"How have they all been?"

"It's been hard. I haven't seen hardly a smile from anyone of them. Including the twins." Answered Harry with a sigh. Hermione could only nod.

"Alright, we will surround the mansion as before. You were work in pairs or triplets and will not deviate off on your own." Ordered Kinsley. All murmured an agreement.

"Before you leave I must worn you of something which could prove more dangerous than Voldemort. Black dragons and riders have been seen with Voldemort. If you find them do not engage in an attack, we have reason to fear them more than Voldemort." Hermione explained to the now silent group.

With silent nods portkeys were made and the large group, apart from the professors, left the castle to yet another battle.

* * *

A/N: Hey all I come to you from Provo Utah on vaction!! Thankfully this quarter is over. I'm terribly sorry for how long it has taken to update. I've restarted a different story and have been dealing with ending spring quarter. But here it is nice and long chap for ya...please REVIEW!!! 


	28. The Tight Weight Of Guilt

_**The Tight Weight Of Guilt**_

They arrived at the mansion wands drawn and swords aloft. Silently they walked closer until a shout was heard.

Hermione's body tensed at the flash of red in a window. "It's started." She whispered to Blaise beside her. He merely nodded. They hurried their steps as they made way around the mansion to the back entrances.

More shouts were heard causing her to quicken to a run. She reached the doors before the others and slipped inside.

"Katherine." Blaise whispered next to her. "You shouldn't charge out alone, it will only get you killed.

"We haven't the time to waste." She turned to see the others coming behind them into the mansion. The shouts had come from the front, so she had hopes they could sneak up behind.

Coming through the back hallways she found most of them to be deserted. Remus came up beside her. "There aren't as many people here as we had thought, though there are many in the front of the house." He spoke words she already knew. "I suggest you sit at the back of us, it would not be wise to place you at the front."

"I will not come into a battle at the back hoping not to be hurt. Stop treating me like a child. All of you." She hissed turning to Blaise. Blaise's face turned hard as he looked away from her.

The shouts came louder as they came into a hallway. Blaise dodged a wayward curse pushing Hermione to a wall to do so.

"Katherine!" She heard someone call to her. She turned to see Michael in a battle with three death eaters.

"Michael." She stunned two with her wand and sent the last one into a wall. She looked around. "How are we to tell who is with us and who is not?"

"Those we are fighting will be in death eater robes. Those in the revolt have changed out of them." At Michael's words she looked around the room. About twenty men were in anything from green robes to muggle attire. She nodded and had the word spread.

"They outnumber you greatly." She observed as the Order and the soldiers stepped into the fight. Harry, Ron, Severus, and Remus disappeared quickly into the throng of curses and death eaters.

She fought off two death eaters before turning to block a curse and dodge another. "Katherine!" She turned just in time to raise her sword and block another one. She soon realized that most death eaters were fighting there way towards her only to be fought off by others.

An anger surged in her. They needed to get the men out of here. "Michael!" She called across the room to him to seem him dueling fiercely with a death eater.

She ran to him stunning the death eater. "You need to get your men out of here. Send them to Hogwarts, they will be taken care of there."

"Are you sure?" He asked hastily sending a curse at an approaching death eater.

"Yes we will send you on from there." She informed him.

She watched him leave before turning to help Tonks in her fight with two death eaters. Her true fear though was for Harry. She had not seen Voldemort as of yet and she would have truly thought that he would have appeared at a revolt of death eaters.

She turned quickly and hit a death eater with a stunner only to have her wand fly from her hands. She to meet the smirk of a death eater. "I finally get to kill you." The voice was familiar, though with the mask in place she could not make out who he was.

He threw a spell at her which she blocked easily. She held out her hand and sent a white light towards him throwing him hard into a wall. He grunted and stood quickly. "Bloody girl! I was going to make it quick, but now." He threw the crutacious at her which she dodged and turned to block a stunner. Another curse flew at her which she blocked. Shooting her arm out the white light rushed towards him knocking him back dead.

Breathing hard she turned to dodge another curse. They needed to get out of there. They didn't have the man power for the last battle, not yet. Two more death eaters fell back dead by her hand before she could turn and find Michael.

"How many are still here?" She asked looking to see most the Order and soldiers still fighting.

"I am the only one." He grunted dodging a curse. She held out her hand and killed another. Her chest constricted as she did so. The reality of how many she herself had killed was beginning to weigh on her.

"Leave then. Go to Hogwarts and inform the headmistress we will be along soon." She shouted raising her hand and blocking two curses from reaching them. He looked at her and hesitated.

"And leave you here?" He asked. She held the shield around them.

"Yes, don't worry I can take care of myself. I have many to back me up as well. Now move." She let down the shield and killed two more to allow him to get away. He ran quickly glancing back only once.

She turned to see Remus running towards her. "We must retreat now, we have it." She nodded.

"Let's go!" She called above the cries. The Order and the soldiers began to make their ways to the doors. Hermione however made sure she was one of the last out.

Just as she was about to step out the double doors she heard a cry of pain. She turned to see Blaise on the floor thrashing in pain.

"No." She whispered. A glow came to her eyes as anger coursed through her. She blocked two curses and made her way to Blaise.

Holding her hand in front of her she sent the death eater across the entry hall and into the wall. Two more were killed, while the next was thrown into the marble stairs.

She looked down at Blaise who's breath was shallow and a large cut bled through his robes on his chest.

She looked around before holding out her hand and allowing the white light to levitate him. His eyes had rolled up into the back of his head right before he closed them and laid limp in the air. She hurried from the hall blocking curses and such as she did so. Kingsley and Tonks made way in front of her to get him out.

"Whose left?" She called as they made way through the doors.

"You're the last." Tonks informed.

"Good, we need to get him to Madam Pomfrey." She watched as groups pulled out their portkeys and left for Hogwarts.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco had come and sent the twenty seven men to Kruphios. Promising to come back for both her and Blaise the next morning she now sat by the sleeping Blaise.

"Katherine? You haven't moved since you returned." She didn't even glance towards her godfather. "Potter and Weasley request your presence in the potions labs, I have found a way to be rid of the last one." When she didn't answer she felt a hand on her shoulder. "He will be fine, and is only sleeping. You need to help them."

Her eyes held Blaise's sleeping form comforted by the rise and fall of his chest; she could not let her eyes tare away from the large scar that now resided there. A magical cut had seared his once smooth skin and she couldn't help but feel the guilt of it. She allowed her eyes to trace from his right shoulder, where is began, to his left hip, where it ended.

"It was not your fault."

"Then why does it feel so?" She shook her head and stood. "I suppose I can visit him again later." With this she took one more glace at him and left the room.

Making her way down the halls and into the chilly air of the dungeons she pulled open a door to the potions room. Walking through it she came to a side door and pulled it open as well. There sat Harry, Remus, and Ron. Each working on something different.

"'Mione it's good to see you." Said Remus looking up from an old looking book.

Hermione's eyes surveyed the scene before her. The three men were working with the simmering cauldron in the middle of the table, while off to the side on a another was a hissing snake in a glass case.

"So it was the Snake?" She asked.

"Yes, we believe it was a last effort on Voldemort's part." Explained Harry who had come up beside her. She nodded. "How is he?"

Her eyes moved to catch his green ones. "He will be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but madam Pomfrey gave him a blood replenishing potion." She explained as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Harry." They turned to Ron who was adding an ingredient. "I don't think we have the time to talk." Hermione was stunned by the harshness of his voice, but let it go as she approached the potion with Harry.

Taking in the color of the potion and the ingredients around them Hermione allowed her mind to wind and work. "This potion has not been used in years." She spoke rounding on Remus and the book he looked through. "An incinerating potion?" She asked when seeing the title. "No, that hasn't been used since wands were made."

"I think we realize that as we are the ones making it." Ron added in the same irritated tone. She sent him a glare before reaching out and stopping him from adding an ingredient. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

"Stopping you from adding the wrong ingredient." She said in a voice that hadn't been used since their days at Hogwarts. She pointed to the list in front of him only to show he had skipped an ingredient.

"Why'd you come down here? To point out my faults as usual. No one asked you to come. Just go back to wherever it is you continue to disappear to!" It was at this moment she realized that not all the Order knew of Kruphios. In fact very little did.

This would not do, not if the final battle was to be fought there. A meeting would have to be called and Draco would need to return once more.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco was not sure why he was going back early as he had promised to return the next day, but his sister had made known that it was urgent.

Stepping through the halls the sound of his boots echoed through the halls. He was unsure where all the students were as he hadn't seen many during his short stays here.

Opening the door he found what looked to be the entire Order seated in the room. Most looked as confused as him. The door opened once more after him and Katherine entered along with Potter.

"Katherine? What is going on here." She pulled him aside to a corner of the room.

"They need to know, all of them. They will need to join us there for the final fight." She spoke in a hastened whisper. Looking past her he saw many confused faces. Sighing he nodded.

"Alright." He whispered as he made way to stand in front of them.

He waited a moment until their attention came to him.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She had left the room once Draco had begun speaking. Now sitting once again by his bedside she waited for him to awake.

"Hermione, what are you still doing here. You will be needing your rest as well." Madam Pomfrey's words fell onto deaf ears as Hermione simply stared at the pale man in the bed.

She didn't know how much time had passed nor when she had fallen asleep, but when she opened her eyes, daylight met her vision. She blinked a few times before her eyes focused.

"Glad to see you are awake." She heard his familiar voice.

"Blaise?" She whispered, looking up to see the him sitting up in the bed.

She straightened herself from where she had been laying on the bedside to look at him. He had color back in his face and a smile graced his features. "When did you wake?"

"About an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?!" She asked looking to the clock seeing it read ten in the morning.

"I know you well enough now to know you did not get enough sleep last night." His smile was replaced with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes.

"Has Draco been by?"

He nodded at this. "Yes, I believe he went to have some breakfast, he should be back soon." She nodded as her eyes traced down to the scar on his chest. "I suppose I now have a battle wound. Angelo will think it's "right awesome". Though I believe he learned the term from Issy." He commented.

Her eyes went wide at the mention of his siblings. "I…I forgot about them. They must be so worried I-"

"Katherine. Draco explained it to them. They are fine and are enjoying their schooling, though I will have to see to it that they are evacuated with guards." She nodded knowing what he spoke of. She rubbed her tired eyes as she tried to piece together every thought in her mind. "You need rest. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey can-"

"No, she cannot. Blaise, you know I will not rest until this war is over and even then…" She allowed her voice to trial off at the memory of the prophesy.

"You seem to be under the impression that you are the only one fighting this war." He spoke matter of factly.

Her eyes snapped to his blue ones. "Of course I don't." She answered incredulously. At this she stood and began to pace. "There is just much that needs to be done and decided by me."

"And Draco." Blaise added. She stopped to look at him before returning to her pacing.

"Yes of course, though he is busy with the country as a whole. I will need to speak with him of the evacuation of course, and then of moving the Order to Kruphios. The castle is already full you see…" She trailed off deep in her thoughts only to be pulled out by a light touch on her shoulder.

"Katherine, rest." She heard Blaise whisper. She sighed turning to see him standing before her. At her height to him his scar was immediately visible.

"I…I…" She stuttered as her mind replayed the events of the day before. At remembering his screams, a tear fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said before leaving the room quickly.

Energy built up inside her, flowing through her veins, her blood. But it was not simply anger causing it. Guilt fell into her heart like a weight. It felt hard to breath as she reached the doors of Hogwarts. Touching them with her hand they unlocked and she pushed them open.

"Hermione!" She heard the voice of McGonagall behind her, but refused to turn around. She felt as though she would be sick. Every thought of every person who had died in this war came tumbling back to her. Every soldier, every Order member, every friend, and loved one. Every death eater that had fallen by her hand came before her eyes. She came closer to the forest, but fell to her knees by a familiar cabin. Her sobs cried and howled into the mornings light and with a great sob she vomited what little amount of food was in her.

"Come on then, not safe out here for ya, no not at all." She was picked up by massive arms and carried into the cabin.

A familiar smell and sight drifted before her blurry eyes. "You'll be needing your sleep I reckon." With this a blanket was placed over her and she felt the familiar warmth of sleep settle down in her. Her magic subsided and a sense of familiar calm came to her.

* * *

A/N: So I have to say to all that I do not like this chapter save the first battle bit. However you will like the next one hopefully as well as i do...please review...I'd really like to make it to 100 reviews by the end of this fic...hope you have enjoyed!!


	29. Guardian Angel

_**Guardian Angel **_

She awoke in the familiarity of the un-familiar and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Slept long ya did. 'Magin the others will be worried about ya."

She turned at the deep and rough voice which she hadn't heard in many months. "H-Hagrid?" She asked looking at him.

"'Course, who'd ya think it was?" He stirred a pot over a fire as if making a stew. "Can I get ya some tea?"

She shook her head. "Hagrid? Where have you been?"

"Awe yes, well I suppose I can tell ya. I was out finding a spot where my little brother would be safe. It wasn't easy as many of the giants wouldn't take him. Him bein' a bit of a runt and all." Hermione did not remember Gwarp being a runt, but did not argue with Hagrid. "Had to make sure my family was safe ya know. After, I went and visited Madam Maxime." He blushed at this which caused a small smile to Hermione's lips. Then a thought came to her which she questioned out loud.

"Hagrid, how did you recognize me?"

"Awe Professor McGonagall explained everything to me. She was out 'ere a bit 'o go. Said she saw ya comin' this way and followed ya." She nodded but felt a bit irritated with herself that she had wasted so much time. She looked out to see the sun was fading into the forest.

"Thank you Hagrid, but I really must be going."

He nodded. "I figured as much. They've been sayin' you're workin' yourself to death. You should let others do some work ya know. Ya aren't the only fightin' this war." She stopped at the door at his words. The same words Blaise had spoken to her. Sighing she left the cabin with another thank you and made her way back to the castle.

Opening the locked doors she came in the castle to see it extremely quiet. She knew the students to be getting restless as they were stuck in their commons and dorms unless for meals. Turning to see into the great hall she found it to be empty and concluded that it must be past dinner. She then made her way down to the kitchens as her stomach growled in anger.

Tickling the pear and opening the portrait elves crowded around her to take her order. She asked them for a plate of dinner and thanked them. Then turning the corner a bright head of red came into her view. He sat their brooding and eating food of his own.

"Ron?" She asked. He turned to look at her and sighed a bit. She came and sat across from him. "Ronald?"

"What!" He said harshly.

"I just, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. About your mother, about being gone. I'm just…sorry." She spoke the words as though each were her fault, her folly.

"You could have came back. At least to say good bye." He whispered now playing with his food rather than eating it, which was rare for Ron.

"I didn't know, I was unconscious for many days afterward. I'm sorry." She looked to his blue eyes to find tears in them.

"Dad barely leaves Grimauld." He spoke though his voice sounded strangled. We've been living there now as the Burrow is too dangerous and known." She moved to sit next to him as her food was placed on the table. "Charlie's limping a bit, his legs were crushed, did you know that?" A tear escaped his eye. "Not one of us talk to each other any more, no matter how hard Ginny tries."

At this moment Hermione realized how broken the Weasley family was. "Ron, will you come then? Will you come to Kruphios all of you? Come now rest a bit before the war, then fight for what you've lost." His hands formed tight fists as his knuckles turned white.

"I will fight, we all will. We will revenge my mother's death." Even as anger and hatred coursed through his voice a tear trailed down his cheek.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She was worried, if the battle was truly to be in Kruphios and all left for the land, who would remain here and guard the un-warded school?

She hurried quickly through the school looking for the girl. Knowing that she would be the one to help. It was the only plan she could muster at the moment, for she knew no other stronger than the young woman.

She turned another corner and another, before coming to the stairs near the great hall. She had spoken with Hagrid only to find her to have gone.

"Professor?" The voice of purity came from behind her. Turning she saw the silver blond hair of the woman she was looking for.

"Hermione, oh I have been looking for you. My dear, we have a large problem." She watched a look of confusion came upon her features. "Come, come, I can't speak of it here." She ushered her to the headmistress's office.

Once seated in private with only Fawks there to listen, she now clearly saw the worn girl in front of her. Putting it aside for the moment she began to speak of her worries.

"My dear, I have heard from Mr. Malfoy that it is believed that Voldemort will attack Kruphios and that you believe it to be the final battle." Hermione nodded. "Well I must tell you that I fear the Order leaving the castle. The wards are down and we are quite defenseless here if they should leave."

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Hermione could not believe she hadn't thought of the school's defenses. Nodding her head she turned back to her old Professor.

"You are right." As the wheels turned in her mind only one solution came. "We must rebuild the wards." She stood and looked to Fawks. "We will need the Order here to accomplish it for they are the most powerful I know. Another will be needed for I know he is more powerful than he would ever show."

"Hermione, this is a large task. The founders themselves placed in most of the wards."

"Yes, and there were only four. With twenty or so we could make the wards much stronger."

"And with you my dear." Hermione turned back to face McGonagall.

"Yes, I suppose so." She whispered. "I must go and write a letter along with speak to my brother. Please, if you can spread the word that all Order members are to remain here." Hermione was about to leave when the professor's voice met the air softly.

"I believe he fears you." She said. Hermione turned to see Minerva McGonagall sitting in a way Hermione had remembered Dumbledore.

"Who?"

"Voldemort. I can think of no other reason that he has dared not attack the school. He fears Katherine Malfoy." She nodded.

"Perhaps so, but then he would not come to Kruphios, though I know he will." She sighed and looked to the Phoenix once more. "I will speak to you again this afternoon, please contact them." She spoke and hurried from the room.

She raced through the halls and almost ran straight into her brother. "Katherine?" He asked catching her by the shoulders. "What are you running for?"

"To speak with you and to send a letter to Rashidi. We must hurry and this must be done in the same time the hocrux is destroyed."

"Katherine you aren't making any since." He spoke catching her arm once more as she paced.

"We are placing wards around Hogwarts once more. Go, speak with Severus ask him about the wards of before, I am sure he will know. I need to send a letter to Rashidi. Once this is done, Draco, we will leave for Kruphios once more." With this she continued her run through the hallways to the owlery.

Sending out the letter she hoped for him to be here soon. They couldn't wait and needed what power he had to set the wards to, what she hoped, would be more powerful than before.

Hurrying back she found Blaise limping down the hall towards the dungeons. "Blaise." She called. He turned at her voice and a small smile appeared on his features.

"There you are, I've been looking for you."

"You've been let out?" He nodded.

"I had to fight for it, but yes." He shakingly walked toward her.

"But you are not well, Blaise you need rest." He chuckled at this.

"Sorry, Katherine, if I don't take such advice from you." Her eyes narrowed at him. "Do not give me that look. Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately?" He touched her cheek. "You, look as though you haven't eaten or slept in days. You are pale, and worn." She pulled away from him angry.

"Then if you think so don't look on me." With this she pushed around him and made her way down to the dungeons.

Slamming the doors open she entered the classroom and made way to the potions laboratory.

"Katherine?" Asked Severus as she entered the room. She looked to see Draco was not there.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Who?" Asked Harry as he placed another ingredient into the potion.

"Draco? I had thought he had come to speak with you Severus?"

"He did, but received a letter and left quickly."

"He didn't explain as to where?"

"No." She gave a frustrated sigh. Why was nothing going the way she intended it to?

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco hurried to the empty classroom. He was waiting there.

"My King." He spoke bowing. "I had gotten your sister's letter before I left. You received mine, then?"

Draco nodded. "Do you know who sent it?"

"Yes though I do believe deceit is in the words written, it was only sent minutes ago."

"And you say it was meant for her?" Rashidi nodded and handed him a roll of parchment.

Opening it he began to read.

_Katherine Malfoy,_

_One last chance will be given before I make the lands, which you and brother reign, a ground for my own ruling. _

_You hold the power and beauty of the Malfoy line and it should be used in the way it was meant for. _

_I give you one last chance._

_Lord Voldemort_

"I do not believe he would give any one a last chance." He spoke to Rashidi who nodded.

"I can't say I believe it is him who is doing so. The riders of the black dragons seem to have great pull with this dark lord. I fear it them who had the letter written."

"Hello?" Both men turned at the sound of her voice.

"Katherine."

"There you are. I had thought you'd be talking with Severus." She spoke with irritation in her voice. "Rashidi, you received my letter then?"

"Yes, princess." He spoke with a slight bow of his head.

"Good, I must request any information you have on the subject of warding Hogwarts. It must be done within the week."

"Very well." He answered and followed her out of the room.

"Rashidi, we will speak later."

"Of course my king." The two left through the door leaving Draco to look over the letter once more.

It was a threat he knew, and he knew more than ever he must keep his sister safe, especially while away from Kruphios. She would be in the battle he had no doubt, but as long as she was the protection of Kruphios she needed to be kept safe while away.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

"There is a protection I know of princess, and you are correct in thinking it will cost much power."

"Then it will need the entire Order as I thought?" She asked looking from the window of the headmistress's office. He nodded.

"Yes, but it must be done by you as well, the focal point must be around you." He answered. He must have seen the question in her eyes.

"You have the power of protection. If any protection is to be given it must come from you." She nodded looking to Fawks next to her.

She heard Rashidi stand. "Princess, we must think of the prophesy. You must learn-"

"I can't think if it now. I must know that the students here are safe." He nodded.

"Then you must perform this spell." She nodded and turned when she heard the door open.

"Hermione, the Order is in the empty classroom. We're waiting for you." She heard Harry say. She nodded and followed him from the room with Rashidi following.

Opening the door the chatter that fell through the room stopped leaving only silence. Draco stood and came over to her.

"Katherine, you have found a spell then?" She nodded.

"Yes, Harry, is the potion almost done?" He looked at her in confusion, but nodded.

"Yes, it should be done by tomorrow, if Snape's calculations are accurate." She turned to Severus who gave her a solemn nod.

Things were coming to a close. Once it was finished here it would start there. She knew she was moving fate at a fast speed.

"I had been speaking to the headmistress finding that Hogwarts would be left unguarded when we leave for Kruphios. I could not allow this and have brought high councilor Rashdi to help us ward the school once more."

"You will all need to be placed around the edges of Hogwarts, Princess Katherine will be placed in the middle for she will need to be the focal point of the spell." Hermione gulped at this praying it would not drain her energy.

Soon a map was taken out and people given slots around and even inside the castle.

"Katherine, I do not think this is wise." Draco came to her with Blaise just a step behind.

"Perhaps not, but it must be done." She answered looking to Blaise. Draco looked behind himself before excusing himself to speak with Rashidi.

"Katherine-"

"I said it must be done." She answered her voice harsh and determined.

"Does everything need to be done by you?" Her determination and harsh features melted a bit at the sound of his voice.

"I feel responsible." She whispered. "I feel I must protect them, it's my fate and who I am meant to be."

"Katherine, we must begin." She turned to see a concerned Rashidi. Was this that dangerous, would she truly kill herself before the battle. She allowed her self a look around the room. Yes, the most powerful were there, but would they allow her enough power to not cause harm to herself. She knew they would be safe for Rashidi had assured her of this.

"Katherine, Rashidi and I will be joining you on the tower." Draco said. She nodded and left the room. They walked quickly to the tower as everyone made their way to their own respected areas with even Hagrid in the forest.

Standing on the top of the tower she looked around to see the sky was loosing light, darkness was coming and she would like to finish it all before it came.

She turned around taking in the grounds of Hogwarts. She could see the lit wands of the Order like ethereal glows of magic. Sighing she turned to Rashidi and nodded. But he did not move nor speak.

"Rashidi? The spell?"

"Is of you." He answered. She looked at him as though he were insane. "In the same way you gave protection to the soldier, whose body was sent into the ocean, you must protect Hogwarts." He waved his hand indicating those below. "They will help, but it is you who will place the protection." He explained. She nodded understanding and stood by the edge of the astronomy tower.

That is when she saw it, many lights of wands on one side of the castle. They made their own circled. She furrowed her brow and hurried to the other side. An identical group made their circle there as well.

"Students." Draco said in a voice of surprise. "It seems they wanted to help."

"But it's all of them." She whispered. "Seventh to first, they're all here." She hurried back to the other side. If she didn't do this, didn't accomplish this then these children, students, innocents would never be safe. "It is worth my life then, if that is what is to be." Her voice was only heard by her.

She closed her eyes allowing her hands to stretch out on either side of her. A glow appeared starting from her hands and reaching through the grounds connecting to each student and each member of the Order. The light consumed her body looking as though an angel stood on the high tower of the castle.

Words came to her without her knowledge.

"To those who are loyal, brave, cunning and with great intelligence; to those whose heart beats with innocence, to those who seek safety, I give protection." The last word was only a whisper fading from her lips, but the light grew brighter until it burst into the very depths of the castle. The stone glowed and shimmered for many moments before it faded and with it Katherine fell to her knees.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She opened her eyes the glow still there, but what happened next surprised all, but one. Katherine's shape changed and morphed and as she did so she stepped to the edge of the tower and leapt into the sky.

Gasps were heard from the ground, but what once was a young woman was now a Phoenix.

Draco took to the side of the Astronomy tower watching a white Phoenix with the tips of its wings tinged golden as well as the tail.

But it was not even the sight of the great bird before him that caught his attention, but the song radiating from it.

It seemed to convey deep emotion, yet brought hope beyond none he had felt.

It was a melody, so pure and full of grace he had a hard time believing it true. It was only when another joined hers did he realize the sight before him. Fawks came soaring around joining her in song. The two blended beautifully matching each other in emotion and the sound of hope.

They flew in a high circle of the castle grounds where a light shown between them. It seemed to explode into the heavens sending showers down onto the school. It was nothing he had ever seen before.

As the light dissipated Fawks gave one more cry before leaving the great white bird. The moon began to show causing the golden feathers to glisten.

The Phoenix came landing once again on the tower and with one last cry of its own it laid down on the stone of the tower and in one instant his sister lay before him.

She was clad in white tipped with gold and her hair shined like silver. He bent down to her brushing her hair aside to see the face of his sister, the face of a guardian angel.

* * *

A/N: I like this chapter much better...itis coming to a close quickly now and so i must ask you this, do you all want a sequal and will you continue to read it even after book seven arrives? it will defer from Harry Potter greatly as the land of Kruphios is explored...that is all i can tell you now, so review if you would like a sequal if i get enough reviews i will, if not he story will stop after the last chapter...REVIEW! 


	30. All That Is Upon Us

_**All That Is Upon Us**_

She sat up in the bed, her mind spinning and reeling with events of late. She could not comprehend what had happened. Standing she wavered a bit looking to see her robes were of white with golden tips.

She had worried it was a dream, but upon seeing the robes she knew it to be true. She did not take time to look and hurried from her rooms.

Her feet were bare and the cold floor protested her running without shoes or boots, but she didn't stop to think or dwell on this as she reached Draco's rooms. The outer doors opened for her, but she found not but house elves inside.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but where is my brother?" The house elf's eyes grew wide and she watched as he bowed deeply.

"The king is dining with guests." His voice trembled, and she thanked him and hurried of once more through the cold hall floors. She came to the dining hall doors which were opened for her and there laid out before her eyes were the entire Order and then some.

Her eyes met many as all stood at her entering the hall. They rested on few, until they came to the eyes of her brother who held a smile on his face. They then retreated back to the smiling faces of her parents.

Hurrying down the side of the table she hugged them tightly. "Hermione you look beautiful." Her mother whispered into her ear before letting her go.

Hermione laughed. "Though not properly dressed." She spoke wiggling her toes.

"I do not think that matters." Her mother also let a smile come to her face.

Hermione then turned to her father. "It is good to see you awake." He spoke kissing her on the forehead. She smiled and turned to her brother.

"I can't say I remember much of that night. Did it work? Is Hogwarts warded as it should be now?" She asked with only a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yes…" was all Draco said as though he was not able to say more. The entire room was silent as they stood before her. She again let her eyes wonder around through the amount of people. As almost fifty or so sat before her along with Firenze and two other centaurs who had graced them with their presence.

"Miss Malfoy," She turned at the professor's voice. She had never spoken her true surname to her and for this it surprised her. "Do you not remember the amount of power you wielded that night?" She asked.

"That night? Have I been asleep that long?" She turned to her brother who shook his head.

"Only two days." He answered. She nodded and then turned back to McGonagall.

"I do, though it feels more as a dream rather than truth. It was only these robes which told me it was true." It was then she allowed herself to truly examine the robes. They were as pure white as she had seen and as light as silk. The edges were trimmed with gold, and as she felt it she was sure it was pure gold at that.

Her mind wondered a bit until she realized all were still standing and all were staring at her. "Sit, eat. Do not continue to stand on my account." She spoke with a small smile and sat as they did. Before touching her fork her eyes wondered the table once more. Catching blue ones she smiled at Blaise who gave a nod of his head and smiled back. She then looked to his siblings and the thoughts of Medora came to her mind.

"Has the city not been evacuated?" She asked Draco.

"It has, though a few have remained and will leave tonight. Rashidi is with his family packing. They will take Angelo and Isabel with them."

"Then all of the Order is staying as well?" But Draco shook his head. "Who is leaving?" As she asked this she realized the table was still very much quiet.

"I and Professor Flitwick will leave along with Remus." The voice of McGonagall. Hermione's eyes turned on to those she spoke of. Falling last on Remus with question.

"We believe he will attack during the full moon, and even with the potion I will be of no use here." Remus's eyes did not meet his, but rather looked down at his half eaten plate.

"Then you will protect Hogwarts, for if he decides to attack on two points we will not fear for the students within its walls." She spoke assured and almost relieved to know that Hogwarts will have those there which will protect it despite her wards.

She then looked down to her food, feeling hunger rise in her she ate feeling as though she had not eaten in many days and by her account was sure she hadn't.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Rashidi's family had left along with Blaise's siblings. McGonagall, Flitwick and Remus had left just moments ago and many were still gathered in the arrival room after their departure.

Though he now noticed Katherine to have left from the room. "I believe she has gone to the golden hills." He turned to face Rashidi giving him a small bow and moved from the room.

He knew it might not be safe rushing through the empty streets of Medora, but it was not safe for his sister either.

As the hill came into view, he saw her, a guardian angel meant to be seen by the human eye. Climbing up the trial he silently sat by her seeing her eyes not closed, but taking in the city before her.

"It comes to the point…" She spoke her voice soft and sounding as though all before them was immanent. "…where I wonder if it is worth the cost of so many." The wind whistled and howled as if knowing what was coming. The full moon would be the next night, so soon and yet so far. "I wonder if I should simply finish it all myself."

Draco understood her reasoning. He had read and heard the history of Adara and knew that Katherine possessed the power and even more so to win this battle, but… "It is your destiny to fight, not to kill the dark lord." He spoke, his own words quiet.

"Yes, Harry will accomplish that, and then the burden will be lifted from him. He will be free to continue his life with Ginny, and I…" Her voice trailed off as though deep in thought. The new prophesy had been close to their thoughts.

His eyes caught the dark figure now climbing up the hill. "I hate to interrupt my king." Rashidi bowed. "But you have not finished it, all is not set and the battle looms just in front of our eyes and already in our hearts and minds."

"Yes, he is right, it is not finished." Katherine agreed.

"What is there left to ready for? The troops are gathered. The centaurs readied and the Order knowing there places. We are as ready has we ever could be." He looked questioningly at the two.

"You have not fulfilled the prophesy, brother. A Phoenix and a Dragon." She spoke standing. "I am not alone." And with this she left with Rashidi leaving him to ponder his thoughts.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Her bare feet lead her to the rooms of her best friend.

She knocked lightly to hear the quiet reply for her to enter. Opening the door she looked to find him not in the room, but instead out on the balcony of his room.

She walked out to meet him and smiled as his own view mimicked hers. She leaned on the stone next to him closing her eyes to the breeze on her face and the scent of the ocean in the air.

"I can't understand you." Harry's soft voice caused her to open her eyes and turn to him. "Since you've awoken you have seemed so confident, hopeful. The others feel it as well, you only need to walk by and your own hope fills them." Her eyes searched his green ones.

"Harry, I may have hope, but I am terrified." Just then there was another knock on the door, to which Harry granted them entrance.

Two red heads entered the room. Hermione's smile grew wide and she could not contain her happiness as she hugged them both.

After a bit of reminiscing, a few drinks , and a few uncertain laughs. They sat in the sitting area of Harry's rooms and a loom of silence fell over them. Hermione watched Harry pull Ginny close to him, Ron took another swig of his drink and the wind began to howl outside.

It was coming she felt it. Evil was placed on their door step and would be here with in the next day. She looked onto her friends, the way it was meant to be, but nothing ever turned to be as it was meant to. Or at least as she wished it to be. The sun set outside and darkness and stars littered the sky brighter than she had yet to see them.

Yes, perhaps she held hope, but what she had told Harry was entirely true. She was terrified for those she loved. Terrified for the lives this war would cost. Shaking her head trying to rid herself of such fears. She focused on the moment. The contentment that the other three brought to her.

"'Mione, do-do you think we have a chance?" Asked Ginny breaking the silence.

"Why ask me such a question?" Her voice was not annoyed not angered, but held with pure interest.

"We are in the silence before the storm. It is a question we are all wondering." Harry answered. She looked to Ron who looked to his drink in front of him though not taking another swig.

"I do…though I do not know at what cost." She felt her heart grow heavy and the others felt it too. Many would die in the next day and night. And in this room they did not know who would survive. "I know this…" Her voice was but a whisper. She touched Ron's shoulder causing him to look at her. She grabbed Harry's hand. "This is what will be Voldemort's down fall. For he has nothing such as this."

A small smile entered onto their lips causing her own and once more hope flooded her. Yes they would be the dark lord's down fall.

She awoke the next morning not recognizing her surroundings. She blinked a few times before realizing that they had all fallen asleep in Harry's rooms. Sitting up she smiled at the three. Ron was sprawled out on the couch, while Ginny and Harry lay together under a blanket holding each other as only those who loved each other could. She imprinted this scene into her mind for it was a serenity she did not wish to part with.

But the sun rose a bit higher placing light into Harry's room, and she knew her day needed to begin. Knowing just where to begin it she stood and hurried from the rooms, but not with out a glance back.

She hurried to her rooms, bathed and changed she tightened her sword around her waist and pocketed her wand.

The sun glistened the dew on the ground as she pulled out her sword and watched it gleam in the early rays of the day.

Moving slowly at first she turned and swerved allowing her muscles to become fluid. She turned sharply and struck what she thought to be air, but found her sword connecting with another.

Blue eyes met hers and silently a duel began.

She cold not believe the fight he put up as sweat dripped from her forehead. Swinging her sword, hers struck his only to be pulled away and moved towards him once more.

After another strike she pushed off him breathing hard as they circled each other. "You have been practicing. Adofo and Abbas I presume?" she asked a small smile on her lips.

"Night and day." He spoke with determination in his voice. With this she nodded and began to look for his faults. None had defeated her since she had completed her training in the sword and she didn't feel like letting him either.

That was when she saw it. He held his sword at just the right angle that if…

She quickly moved her sword towards the tilt of his, coming from the angle that was more difficult for him to maneuver his sword. Flicking hers in just the right way the sword flew from his hands and a small cut was left there.

"Not quite, but much better." She spoke picking up his sword and handing it to him. She then sheathed her sword and took his cut hand in hers. "I will mend this for you…" She spoke taking out her wand, but his injured hand tightened around hers.

She looked up and met the blue eyes once more. "Katherine." He breathed. She now realized their proximity. He sheathed his sword with his other hand. "Perhaps now is not the right time…but yet I feel there is no better." He whispered his hand not clasped around hers came up to caress her cheek. "I…I love you."

Her eyes went wide, before falling into a caring look. "I understand if you do not harbor such feelings for me, and if you do not I will walk away now and prepare for battle knowing I have poured out what's left of my heart. But…if you hold any such feelings for me…please do not make me wait." The last plea was but a whisper and she closed her eyes when she heard it.

Her memories floated to him lying in the bed. The cut, the scar that now lay from it. She had not dismissed them and never would for in her heart she felt it her fault he was almost killed and she could not deal with the pain.

"You cannot be with me." She whispered. Her thoughts laid on the prophesy and what she must do next. She felt him stiffen next to her.

"And why is that?" A mixture of emotions ran through his voice. She felt the tears come as she remembered him being tortured in the mansion.

"I will kill you." And with this she ran from him, not looking back for she could not bear to see the hurt in him. She could not bear to know she had caused him pain yet again, and so she ran.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco stared at the worn scroll. His mind raced with the possibility the idea that this could be truth. He sighed and set down the scroll onto the desk in front of him, placing his head into his hands.

A knock came to his door causing him to sigh and raise his head. "Yes?" Rashidi entered with a bow of his head.

"Your sister fears him near, my king."

"Near?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Your sister's skills have developed since that night at the school. She is the protection of Kruphios and evil is nearing its shores. Though, as the prophesy speaks, I fear there is evil within its depths already." Rashidi answered.

Draco nodded, noting once again the burden his sister faced. "You said the dark lord was nearing? How will he be arriving?"

"Michael has spoken of this dark lord traveling by a more traditional manner."

"Traditional? He will not apperate or use portkeys then?"

"A portkey would not be a wise choice for him for I assume he knows that arrival room resides in the castle and would be heavily guarded, not allowing him much of an advantage. As for apperation, one cannot apperate in the lands of Kruphios. The magic laden on the land is deep and powerful, seeping into the very air. Should one try and apperate through it, they will be severely splinched and would most likely die from the experience." Rashisi explained to Draco's astonishment.

"I suggest you spread this information to everyone so we do not have any unnecessary deaths on our hands. But I must ask…what traditional manner has the dark lord chosen?" Draco asked.

"There is only one other way to reach Kruphios, though it has not been used in many years. The docs. I believe the dark lord will arrive on boat." Draco allowed the information to settle.

"Plan accordingly." He said standing. "Speak with Alastair and have the soldiers placed. Speak with Firenze as well, have his archers on the wall facing the closes doc. We will force him to the castle where our defense can be held. Battle has begun; Rashidi and we must act fast." Draco spoke walking from the room with Rashidi behind him.

He met Katherine in the hall coming to meet him.

"He is near." Her voice was soft, but determination dwelt within it.

"Come to the western walls then." Draco hurried her. "We must make sure Arthur Weasley knows of this, and make sure the Order knows that apperation is not possible within Kruphios." Draco spoke to his sister quickening his steps.

She gave him a questioning look though he did not have the time to answer. Meeting some of the Order on the way they hurried some to the walls, though some were not to be moved for a powerful defense was placed around the entire castle, but they were basing it on Katherine and Potter.

They reached the wall to find Potter, Weasley, and the Weaslette standing there. Their eyes were caught to the ocean. "What is it?" He asked. He looked to his sister who pointed to the ocean.

Black sails moved by magic instead of wind and were making their way to the docs. There was no wind, and it was as if time stopped as more ships came into view.

"There are so many…" Whispered Ginny Weasley. Draco had to agree. He had not thought there would be so many after rescuing Michael and the other men.

"They will not reach the docs until almost sundown." Draco spoke seeing the distance they were still at and the sun showing it to be late afternoon. "Ready the archers, once they are within reach attack." Draco ordered before moving along the wall.

The wall bordered the entire castle leaving grounds in between the wall and the castle. Archers were set on the walls surrounding the castle, most being centaurs. Soldiers and a few Order members bordered outside the wall, while the rest remained at entrances to the grounds.

He sureyed his army, the defense for his land and those he loved. They were ready, he turned to look at his sister to find her gone

"Leave her be. She has much responsibility on her now. The fate of Kruphios and the wizarding world resides on her back." Rashidi's voice filtered into his mind allowing him to nod.

Draco looked to Potter his face hard and determined. Tonight would be the night where fate would delve her hand in deep.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She had to get to the tower. The western tower would give her a better look at the ships, at how many were coming. She knew Alastiar was there.

Breathing hard she reached the top. "Princess." He said bowing.

"Alastair, how many?" She asked.

"Ten so far, though I see another on the horizon." He answered his voice a bit sullen. Her mind ran and worked. They would be harboring vampires, werewolves, dementors, and wizards. But according to the ships who knew as to how many.

She leaned on the stone for a moment surveying the castle and all that was set before her eyes. Many were afriad, though rightfully so and she felt the need to calm them. The suns rays were becoming cooler as it continue its decent from the sky. It would only be an hour now before the dark lord dared to step foot onto Kruphios land.

It was then she felt it. Power so great rose in her begging to be released. She held it at bay for the moment, knowing now was not the time. She turned to see her brother on the western wall surveying the army below him and soon looked to the ships trying to maintain and empasive face. Voldemort would attack at the last remenents of the sun's rays though the werewolves would not be released until the moon shown brightly.

"This is it Alastair. This will be the final battle of it." She whispered. She walked around the tower looking through the grounds, allowing memoreis to fall through her mind. Her parents were safe, as they had left with Rashidi's family, Angelo and Isabel with them as well, but this did little to abide the need and feeling of worry for them. At the thoughts of them her power surged. She reached the sight of the west wall once more. "Take care of our people." She spoke to Alastair before stepping to the edge of the tower and before Alastair could stop her, for he tried, she stepped off the ledge.

In a flash of bright light, the young woman became a great and powerful Phoenix. The light caught the gold on her wings and she let out a cry of battle, a cry of hope and a cry the determination. Her song filled her soul and let it be known to all of Kruphios.

She soured around the walls, letting all hear, letting all know. Battle was upon them and they would win.

She felt the spirits of the castle lift as she made her last circle around the castle.

She came to the front lines of their defense and landed, she allowed herself to grow once more into her human form and stand before the soldiers and Order members.

"This is the time, for they come now by sea." She spoke to them. Be ready and be brave for this is the night we defeat lord Voldemort." She spoke and turned to see the sun setting in the sky. The boats docking and the archers readying their bows.

* * *

A/N: I know I know not quite the ending of this chapter you were hoping for, but i just couldn't fit the battle in it...it wouldn't sound right to me, don't lynch me for the cliff hanger please! i am hoping it will keep you on the edge of your seats for the next and want to review lots!! haha i would really enjoy getting 100 reviews for this story!! neways there are about two chapters left though as i am sure you know i ride this journey with you for i do not write one chapter until the one before is finished...

pstibbons: If you mean is katherine physically stronger than Harry or Draco then no, but magically then yes, very much so. It is her magic that makes the sword so easy for her as magic is what weilds her sword.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	31. When All Is Said And Done Part I

_**When All Is Said And Done**_

_PART I_

She watched as men stepped from the boat one after another in a terrible parade yet still too far for the archers to reach. Their masked faces began an ugly march to the walls of the castle where she stood. She could not see whether fear was in their eyes, but she could feel it among them and for this a smirk came to her lips.

As they came closer a yell was heard from the wall and the archers released a barrage of arrows. She watched as some of the front march fell, as they did not seem to expect such a medieval form of fighting.

After the third barrage of arrows the death eaters began blocking the arrows with magic. Spells would be next.

"_Come, I will give you your last chance. Beauty and power all in you and together we can rule as we should have been meant to." _

She shuddered at the voice coming through her mind. She could only think of one person of which the voice could belong to. He was coming.

!O!O!O!O!O!OO!O!O!

Draco's eyes wavered over the lines heading for them. A horrid feeling rose within him, he heard Firenze call for the centaurs to ready their bows. This was it, there was no turning back, no change of mind, this is where it would start and end.

The bows fired into the air killing many in the first line. Surprised by the attack it wasn't until the third barrage of arrows that the death eaters finally began shielding themselves from the arrows.

"Wands next I see." He spoke quietly watching as his soldiers knowingly pulled out their wands.

Alastair entered the scene. "There will be many, my king." His voice sounding sullen, but Draco knew their own numbers to be great and his fears subsided for a moment as he watched soldiers before the wall take out their wands and swords. His sister stood in front of them.

He watched as her own sword glistened in the light of the fading sun. Her wand held still and confident in front of her. His only wish was to be next to her. As if reading his thoughts Rashidi spoke.

"You are where you are meant to be." He nodded his eyes leaving his sister to face the crowd of death eaters sneering at them. He almost smirked at their unguarded confidence. He knew this would be their downfall, for it seemed many of them had yet to meet his sister.

He watched it then…a spell cast from a death eater to a soldier who blocked it. Knowingly more curses followed only to be blocked and dodged by the soldiers. Not one strayed toward Katherine. Rashidi took great notice of this. It was as though a battle were beginning around her and no one had any want to harm her.

But Draco knew this to be untrue. The dark lord would hate her for what she had accomplished against him. For what she led against him, he would want her killed to show his strength. What then, did this prove?

He moved closer to the wall. Alastair readied his men to fire their own curses from above. Adofo captained the group below, while Abbas captained those as the most centrally located gate. The smaller gates had their orders.

"Fire your curses." Cried Alastiar. The onslaught of curses was fierce as it knocked down and killed many death eaters.

A cry louder than that which he had ever heard pierced the battle field. He felt a hand on his shoulder tighten its grip. "They are here, it has come to pass." Rashidi's words whispered dreadful into his ears.

His eyes followed to Katherine seeing her stance change. Her sword and wand now limp in her hands as she stared unseeingly ahead. "Katherine." He whispered fear rising in him.

"You must get to her, he calls to her." Rashidi's voice mixed with emotions.

"The dark lord?" Draco question.

"No, the one you call the dark lord is not in control any longer, but rather is controlled. Power has shifted and it sets its sites on Kruphios and on your sister. You must go to her now."

"Power? What power?" Draco asked adrenaline now pumping through his veins. He want, no needed to understand.

"A power which was thought to be destroyed by Alicina herself, but I have no time to divulge any more nor do you. I do not speak lightly when I say that time is of the essence." Another cry was heard causing him to squint at the horror of the sound.

The black beast with black riders soared from the sky setting their sites on a version of his sister set in a trance. He watched as the dragons grew closer the grip on Draco's shoulder grew tighter. Anger flooded through his very veins as he looked around him seeing the only way to her was by opening a set of gates. This would only bring danger to those inside and he wished to hold this off as long as possible.

"How am I to reach?" He spoke his knuckles turning white as he gripped the stone wall in front of him. A power scorched through his veins and he cried out as an emerald light engulfed him.

Instead of Draco standing there when the light cleared a great green dragon with scales that glittered with the full moon in shades of emerald green not known to man's eye. A roar of determination and fire exploded from within its depths as he unfolded his wings and jumped from the ledge of the wall.

Gliding down swiftly he landed next to his sister with another great roar causing her to jump, while the black dragons called out with ear piercing cry.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Nearly falling over as she was brought out of her trance like state and turned to stare at the emerald beast next to her.

He let fire flare from his nostrils as his silver grey orbs, filled with hate, lifted to the sky. "Draco?" She asked lifted her eyes as well to see the two such dark dragons and riders above them.

With a great beat of his wings Draco lifted from the ground and with a push of his great emerald claws into the earth he lifted toward the dark beasts.

"Draco!" She called in fear. She watched as he attacked the black beasts which had been setting their eyes to her, now turned their eyes on him.

"Hermione!" She turned just in time to block a curse. Anger coursed through her veins as she attacked those attacking her people, those she cared for, those she loved.

With purity and grace her movements were quick and sharp. As not only her wand caused pain, and death, but her sword as well. She heard a cry of a dragon above and took the moment to look up. The emerald dragon, outnumbered, fought harshly though looked to be hurt. "No." She whispered as the ethereal glow rose in her eyes once more. Her sword swinging harder, her curses falling faster from her wand.

It was then she heard it. A cry of pain from the dragon above her. She threw her wand aside and held out her hand to the death eaters, five of which lay before them. She knocked them down dead. Turning once more, six more died. She blocked three curses and turned to kill three more.

Looking to the boats she saw dementors to be coming next with dread in their wake. Her breathing became harsh as she turned on them next. The light radiated from her palm and shot out toward the dementors. Hitting them she watched them first fall to death before watching their bodies disperse into vapor.

The dementors seemed to take vengeance on her as a cry loud enough to wake the dead erupted from them. She watched as patronuses pushed past her claming them as their own before she could lay her light of death to them.

She took this moment to look to the sky, to look for her brother. But he was not there. In the distance she heard the cries and roars of the dragons. Dropping her sword she ran back towards the castle where the sound seemed to come from, but before reaching the walls she felt the light engulf her and she took off into the air beating the wings of the great white and gold phoenix.

Soaring rapidly around the castle she let out a cry for her brother. A song of anger and determination. She hurried around the western tower, coming face to face to two black beasts and their riders. Upon seeing her, they let out a cry to the dark skies before gliding towards her.

Being much smaller she turned to the sky able to maneuver around them quickly. Her mind worked seeing the archers still standing the wall she lowered herself to its height. Feeling the hot breath of them she sped up her pace while leading them lower. She watched as the centaurs pulled back their bows awaiting their moment.

Time seemed to slow as she let out a cry of effort pulling quickly away as the arrows shot to the black dragons. She turned and rose higher in the sky to look down on the dragons.

An onslaught of arrows made their way piercing the beasts. She heard their cries as the thin skin on their wings was punctured. An arrow hit a rider and it fell to the fight below. She watched an arrow strike the body of its dragon causing it to cry out. Dying the dragon continued to fly lower into the ocean's crashing waves, where it finally plunged into its cold depths.

The other rider with his dragon very wounded, flew from the scene escaping with what was left of its life.

She hurried to circle the western tower once more, looking for the emerald dragon, looking for her brother.

"Princess." She heard the call from the tower and glided toward an entrance. There she saw her brother in the arms of Rashidi. Blood pouring from his abdomen. She hopped over to him. Her golden beak hovering over the wounded area as Rashidi pulled back the cloth revealing deep claw marks.

Tears ran from the eyes of the phoenix a great healing power held within them. She watched as they dropped onto the pale skin and hissed as they entered the wound.

With a flash of light she was once again the blond, silver orbed young woman with tears in her eyes. She bent down to his sweat laden face kissing his forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered before the flash of light was seen once again and she flew to the western wall. Landing on its edge she took in the battle before. Werewolves and vampires now pillaged through the soldiers reaching the gates pushing on them to allow them entrance. Death eaters still fought harshly with the soldiers and order members. She looked to see Harry fighting through looking for his destiny.

Gliding down to his side, another flash and she stood beside him ready to fight. "Hermione?" He whispered his voice filled with hope. He sent another curse and blocked one with the sword. She picked up the sword where she seemingly had left it and looked to Harry.

"This is the last, Harry." She spoke turning to the three vampires coming toward them. Lifting her hand she watched as it penetrated them sending them into not but dust. She turned to Harry who nodded and they began their trek through the lines of now werewolves and vampires.

"Harry!" She turned as Harry did and blocked a curse with her sword before turning and slashing the silver of her sword through the stomach of a werewolf. She pulled it out to watch him fall and turned her hand to kill another vampire. Looking up she saw a red headed man run towards them. His wand held high firing curses and hexes as fast as he could. "Where is he? You will not face him without me." Harry nodded.

"Ronald, it is good to see you." She spoke feeling a bit of relief at the sit of him. She had not seen him throughout the battle and a small fear had risen within her telling her she would not.

"Hermione." He said touching her shoulder before turning to Harry. "Where to next?" He asked. Harry shook his head as they all took in the battle around them. Inferi were making their way in droves from the last boats along with the last of the death eaters. The inner circle now came to fight.

Hermione looked back at the castle then once more to the final army marching towards them, then her eyes settled on the boats.

"_Yes come to me, rule with me." _The voice hissed in her mind. With a start her eyes landed on the last ship. Its black sails blowing though there was no wind.

"There." She whispered indicating the boat to Harry and Ron. The two men only nodded raising their swords and wands to the army coming towards them.

"_Come to me." _The voice called as she took a step holding out her hand, the light hit half the Inferi knocking them to the ground to their once state of death. She staggered and looked to Harry, whose face held more determination and hatred than she had yet seen from him. She felt a hand grab her arm to steady her and looked to see Ginny standing there.

"Ginny?" She breathed. Harry turned abruptly.

"You will not finish this without me." She spoke sternly. Hermione watched as Harry stiffened.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Hermione answered squeezing the girl's arm before turning once again to the ships. "Let us take his worst fear to him." She whispered regaining a bit of strength and moving towards the ship and the army still marching towards them.

Twirling her sword she blocked three curses before holding out her hand and sending Inferi into the depths of the ocean. Stumbling once more Harry took the lead as she regained composure enough to follow. She felt a hand on her back and found a determined Ron there.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" He whispered as they closed in on a few death eaters.

"I have no choice." She whispered. Following Harry with her sword raised. She blocked three curses before turned and allowing Ginny to fire her own out.

The death eaters and the Inferi now seemed to be ignoring them walking past them to the walls of the castle. Only when they were engaged in battle did the death eaters even send them a second glance. Hermione had taken to blocking curses and such that came towards them, trying to save her energy for when Harry met Voldemort.

They reached the doc, past the army of evil and now silence met them. Adrenaline rushed through each of their veins causing their hearts to pound feverishly. The boats creaked and moan against the waves lapping up against the boats resting there.

Harry took the first step onto the ship, slowly moving forward allowing the others to do so as well.

"_Yes, we will rule." _The voice caused her to shiver, as she turned to look around the boat.

Five death eaters met them as they turned a corner. Sneers on their faces they moved aside watching the group step forward to the form of Voldemort. He held and eerie smile on his face distorting his features that much more. But it wasn't the smile that caught her off guard, but the color of his eyes. What once held the evil glow of red, now swirled in silver and gold.

"You have come." His voice was more than a hiss, but less than a whisper as his eyes focused solely on Hermione.

"To help Harry in your defeat." She spoke indignantly, but the voice in her thoughts overwhelmed her.

"_You have come at last, how many years I have waited for you. How many years since banishment from these lands? But I am here once more, for I saw the tear in your eyes when you first set me into that crystal. You cried for me, but now we are together as it should be." _She furrowed her brow at him, not noticing that Harry was taking his stance in front of them.

"Who are you?" She whispered. Voldemort's eyes switched from her to Harry and then back again.

"I am the love you thought to have lost." Her mind swirled with the hissing voice.

"Love?" She choked out gripping her sword tighter. She now knew the man had entered insanity as she raised her sword ready to fight.

"This is between you and me." Spoke Harry stepping in front of her and raising his wand.

"Awe…yes, yes. It is you who I am to duel with. Very well, once I am done with this, we will speak." His eyes set once again on hers sending a chill down her spine.

He raised his wand and the duel between light and evil began. The three stood and watched along with the last remaining death eaters on the ship. No one dared to interrupt unless their side looked to be losing.

Hermione worried when a curse nicked Harry shoulder causing him to scream out in pain. She took a worried step closer to the duel, only to see Harry stumble for a moment before returning to matters at hand.

She couldn't stand there any longer. She needed to interfere this was not the Voldemort they had fought before and it seemed to her that he stood on only one leg of sanity if at all. She took a step forward, but a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to Ron who shook his head. Holding her breath she looked back to the duel before them. Was no one going to step in?

She watched as the death eaters too took a tentative step forward, fearing their side would lose.

Harry's wand was knocked from him, but she could not go forward for the arm around her waist pulled her back.

Both stopped, breathing hard. "You are a greater match than I first comprehended." He spoke before turning to Hermione. "You chose your friends well, Alicina." Hermione blanched at the name. This was not Voldemort at all.

Voldemort pulled out his own sword surprising all standing on the ship. "Perhaps we should duel properly then." He spoke with an amused smirk and held his sword ready to fight.

Hermione looked between them. Looking at Harry's worn stance she knew he would not take much of a true sword fight. She looked to his sword, her mind racing and working quickly. She needed to protect him. He could not do this on his own.

She looked to her own sword as their "proper" duel began. Pulling Ron and Ginny back quickly she looked to them. "He will need us in this. He can not do it alone." They nodded in agreement their own eyes only leaving the battle for a moment. She looked down at her sword once more before holding it out in front of her.

Closing her eyes to her surroundings, she placed in it a protection for Harry. It was as though her power knew what to do on its own and began pulsating itself into her sword. She flashed open her eyes as the glow once more returned.

But the pull of the power was beginning to ware. "Help." She manage to say before sinking to her knees still holding the sword. She suddenly felt two hands on hers and looked to see them to belong to Ron and Ginny. They too glowed and fell to their knees.

Soon the glow faded and seemed to remain only in the sword before them. Hermione stood shakingly and watched the battle for a moment.

Her moment soon came when Harry's sword was knocked from his hands.

"Harry!" She called. He turned to her just in time to catch the hilt of the sword. She hung to the side of the ship breathing great breaths trying to regain any sort of strength as Harry's duel continued.

She watched in amazement as the sword seemed to take control of his actions and he fought with the same graceful movements that were unique to her.

The world was moving in slow motion, her breath was shallow and her vision blurry as she fought against all to watch Harry defeat the man who had made his life hell on earth.

Voldemort's sword was knocked from his hands as Harry held the glowing sword to his neck. It was then her breath caught in her throat. It was then that the silver golden orbs turned to her with such emotion resting in them. It was then she saw them change to the once known malevolent color of red. It was then Harry Potter shoved the powerful sword through where the man's heart should have rested.

It was then Hermione Granger, Katherine Malfoy, fell to her knees and to darkness.

* * *

A/N: So the battle is done sorry that took sooo long, but i was having a large amount of trouble writing it for some reason. On top of that im taking a summer math class which is proving to be a pain in the butt...neways i was not thrilled with this chapter at all, but it needed to be done. There will be one chapter after this before the sequel. YAY!! now all i need is to figure out a name for it. I am open to suggestions though you have not a clue where i will go with the plot...hehe...

last chapter: Who has survived the battle? Did Blaise survive? What of Blaise and Hermione/Katherine? Will you ever know more of Rashidi's family? What happened to Ginny and Ron? Was too much power taken from them?

All will be answered in the final chapter of Royalty!!


	32. When All Is Said And Done Part II

_**When All Is Said And Done **_

_**Part II**_

Harry looked to the red head who had fallen asleep in his arms. Streaks of tears now dried onto her face, as her brows furrowed in distress as she slept.

He was in shock himself. Unable to grieve for the moment. Unable to understand, comprehend what had happened. It all seemed to be in slow motion, but at the same time it happened so quickly.

His mind replayed the events of the battle over and over again. Hoping that once more would give him a reason an understanding, but he found none.

As he sat there, with the love of his life alive in his arms, his mind rewound once more to one that was now lost.

_He stepped onto the boat first, his blood racing with adrenaline. As he turned a corner the man stood there, his most loyal death eaters not far from him. _

_He watched as Voldemort's eyes settled on Hermione. Eyes which now swirled silver and gold. A conversation was exchanged, but the adrenaline pumping through his blood pushed out all that went on around him. Harry stepped in front of her, making it clear that they were not to fight him._

_The duel began and Harry fought with everything in his arsenal. His sword flashed as he blocked the curses and color erupted from his wand when he sent them. _

_He stumbled for a moment when a curse nicked his shoulder, but soon righted himself. But just as soon as he'd righted himself his wand was thrown from his grasp. _

_It was then Harry questions the evil man's sanity. "You are a greater match then I first comprehended." Then turning to Hermione he spoke once more. "You chose your friends well, Alicina." Harry wasn't sure he had heard right, but seeing the face of Hermione he knew he had. _

_Voldemort pulled out his own sword and they began what he called a "proper" duel. He moved harshly as he forced his body to block Voldemort's strikes. _

_Suddenly his sword was knocked from his hands, breathing hard, he heard his name from Hermione's lips and turned to see and ethereal glowing sword thrown towards him. He caught the hilt of the sword and blocked Voldemort's strike just in time. _

_He fought with the movement and skill he had not possessed before as power from the sword seemed to rush straight into him. Soon with a twist of his sword he knocked Voldemort's sword from his hands and held his own to his neck. His eyes moved from Harry to look over Harry's left shoulder. He watched as they changed back to their normal malice red before he took the sword and plunged it where his heart should be. _

_The light glowed brighter as though killing him from the inside out. He stepped backward hitting the side of the ship and then falling overboard into the cold fingers of the waves below. _

_Breathing hard Harry turned to see Ginny and Ron fighting the death eaters who had rounded on them with the death of their leader. Harry looked to the floor and found his wand. Hurrying to help them, his mind soon went to Hermione. She wasn't among them. He turned his head to see her collapsed on the other side of the ship. _

_Soon more curses attack the death eaters from the other side, trapping them in. Soldiers fought the death eaters harshly, but Rashidi broke from the group and hurried across the boat to where Hermione lay. Harry joined him not a second after. _

"_We must get her out of here." He threw her over his shoulder and carried her. Unfortunately the death eaters fleeing from Kruphios were hurrying back to the boats and that is where they ran into them. Rashidi fought even with Hermione on his shoulder. Harry tried to defend them as much as possible, but soon was separated. He turned and saw Ginny being attacked by three death eaters. Turning to her he cast curses at her attackers. _

_He rushed to her to assure she was fine, when both were pushed to the ground. A green light flew towards them, but did not hit them for a man who had become the closes thing he had ever had to a brother took the curse for them. _

_He fell back dead. His eyes void of any life. Harry knelt next to him, tears in his eyes before he let out a feral cry and stood attacking the death eaters with hate and malice. His movements quick and harsh not caring that unforgiveables dripped from his lips. _

"_Harry!" Ginny pulled at his arm, Ron's body floating in front of her. "We must go." He nodded and shot curses after them killing as many as he could. _

_They ran after Rashidi who still held the unconscious Hermione over his shoulder. _

_They came to the battle field finding it almost empty save for the dead bodies and the soldiers beginning to creep out farther from the castle. _

_Rashidi broke into a run towards the castle as Harry and Ginny slowly floated the body of their own savior to the castle. _

Harry woke to the soft sound of Ginny's voice. "Harry, wake up, you were dreaming." She whispered touching the side of his face. It was then the tears poured from his eyes as she now held him in her arms trying to calm him as she rocked him back and forth.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

Draco sat in the council room looking on at the council members who had been brought back into Medora.

"What are the numbers?" Asked one breaking the silence of the room.

Draco sighed. "We do not have the final count, but we have lost thirty soldiers, five Order members, and thirteen centaurs so far." He spoke.

"Thirty?" Asked one in disbelief.

Draco could only nod. "The front line took the brunt of the battle. We lost a good portion of them." His voice was soft and saddened. "Alastair was also killed during the battle." Eyes snapped to him in horror. He swallowed before speaking again. "Adofo, once he is well, will be taking his spot." They nodded in understanding.

It was in all truth a sad day for Kruphios. Even though the battle had bee won, not one bout of happiness could be seen or heard throughout the castle.

Suddenly the doors opened and his godfather walked into the room. "Draco, she is awake." Draco's eyes lit up.

Not bothering with the council he followed Severus from the room. They broke into a run down the halls and came to his sisters rooms. Opening the doors he saw her sitting up in the bed. Her parents on either side of her.

"Katherine." He spoke a smile now forming onto his features. Her parents moved allowing him access to her. He hurried to her side and gathered her in his arms hugged her tightly.

"Draco, I can't breathe." She whispered. He let her go to see her smiling as well. "We won." She whispered looking from him to the others gathered in the room. "We won." Their smiling faces drooped and they seemed to look away from her.

"Katherine, the cost was as great as you feared." Draco tried to explain.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She wondered the castle, her feet once again bare. She had been told the final costs of this war and could not bear to face the others in her own grief.

Her feet took her throughout the castle, to where her mind did not follow.

Her feet led her mind to a dark hall. Torches lit as she walked down it. Lighting the faces on portraits who stared at her as she walked by. Some seemed familiar and some did not, but when she reached the end her eyes set on a pair just like her own. On a face just like her own.

The light from the torches danced across the face of the girl who smiled sadly at her. Hermione then looked to the golden name plate on the portrait. The portraits eyes followed her own. Alicina Malfoy it read.

"He spoke of your name." She whispered walking closer to the portrait.

"Who?" Asked the portrait. Hermione shook her head.

"Truly, I do not know. I had thought it had been the dark lord which I, along with my friends, had fought since we were young, but his eyes." She paused for a moment seeing fear in the portraits eyes. "His eyes swam with gold and silver."

The portrait gasped. "Caedom." She whispered before leaving her portrait.

"Wait!" Hermione called gripping the frame of the portrait desperately. How was she to now find who this Caedom was and is? She hung her head still holding on to the frame of the portrait.

"Princess?" She turned sharply at the voice.

"Rashidi." She greeted with a small bow of the head. He looked to the empty portrait behind her and gave a small smile of remembrance. "Seeking a bit of history?" He asked.

Her eyes widened. "Of course, you will know."

"No, I believe I have stated before Alicina took her story to the grave." Hermione sighed defeated and looked away from him.

"It was not Voldemort Harry fought." She spoke softly looking back towards the portrait willing Alicina to return.

"No, it was not. It was one thought to be defeated by Alicina. The very person who ended up killing her." Hermione turned back around slowly.

"Then you know something of her?"

He nodded. "Something, though there is one besides her who knows. Who knew before the events took place."

"Where…are they here, alive? Can I speak with them?" She asked anxiously.

"She is neither alive nor dead. She sees all and knows all, but the only place to speak with her is on the highest peak in Kruphios." There was a small smirk on his lips. She would need to fly there.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She soared towards the mountain. The peak was not white as many would have been at such a height, but rather green and covered in a soft grass.

She landed on Seer's Mountain and with a flash became herself once again. She took in the land around it. It was beautiful up on this high peak. White flowers bloomed and a monument was erected before her.

A statue of a woman wise with age, but with beauty never forgotten. Hermione in front of the statue and allowed her eyes to close. She could hear nothing but a soft breeze blowing by her.

"You are seeking answers." Spoke a voice of melody. Hermione opened her eyes to see the statue had now been replaced by a beautiful woman resembling it. The woman shown in silver her hair reaching her hips matched it and flowed eerily in the breeze. Her skin was bright and shown with radiance and her face wrought with wisdom and knowing.

"I do." She answered. "I seek answers to questions from history." The woman studied Hermione.

"Rashidi has explained all he can I see." Hermione nodded knowing the woman would already know. "Then you know of my identity." The woman spoke not in a question, but merely stating the fact. Yet Hermione felt led to answer.

"You are a sister of fate. One of two who know of the future yet do not wind or create it."

The woman gave her a small smile. "Yes, every ten thousand years either my sister or I are permitted to walk the earth." Hermione nodded. "But I am not the reason you came, no. Your own ancestor draws your attention and should."

"I need to know her full story, the story of Alicina which she took to her grave." The woman nodded at her words.

"Then you shall, but I warn you here, once this has begun it cannot be stopped. Your destiny will be wound in as well and you must follow this path." Hermione felt stricken for a moment. Was she truly backing herself into a corner? She knew of the darkness rising in the far reaches of her country, if she did not commit herself to this path would she be condemning Kruphios? At this thought she gave a small nod.

"I understand."

"Very well." Answered Fate, and she made a wave of her hand causing the surroundings of the mountain to change.

It was as though Hermione had fallen into a pensieve and was now watching someone else's memory.

She stood next to Fate in the castle. Watching as a young woman, who looked remarkably like herself, passed. At seeing Alicina she'd forgotten Fate stood beside her and followed the girl.

The castle was quiet and it seemed to be late into the night as Alicina made her way to the grounds. Following a path Hermione had not remembered seeing she found it led to what looked to be stables. Alicina procured a horse and saddled it quickly.

"She's running away." Hermione whispered.

"She had asked her father to leave and travel, but he forbade her to leave the lands of Kruphios. So she did the next best thing and traveled her own lands which her father had made her promise to stay to." They watched as the young woman galloped out of site.

The scene changed and they watched as Alicina set up camp for herself. Lighting a fire and cooking some sort of stew over it. "She spent many nights alone, but it seemed to suit her as she was not like her brother. She did not seek others approval."

The scene changed once more and the melodic voice of Fate spoke again. "Though through her travels she met those thought only myth and fairy tale." The scene showed Alicina with both centaur and dragon. "But perhaps her greatest discovery and what turned her path were the elves."

Elves unlike Hermione had ever seen stood before her hesitantly greeting Alicina. "They were unsure of her, for their history with wizards had proved a bitter one. But in time they accepted her and begun teaching her the magic of the elves. It was then she met him for he became one of her teachers."

The scene showed Alicina sitting with a beautiful graceful male elf. His long dark hair fell down his back while the points of his ears were prominent through it. His face seemed to shine with youth, but his eyes held knowledge and wisdom beyond the age his face portrayed.

"She fell in love with Caedom." Spoke Fate softly as the scene changed and showed them kissing in midnight hours. "And he her."

The scene changed once more and looked as though the house of elves she saying goodbye to someone. It was then she realized they were. Alicina and Caedom both got on horse back readying to leave. "He joined her on her trip, and by now she had been gone for almost a year and her family worried for her in Medora, but she knew none of this, for she was caught up in adventure and love."

The scene changed once more and Hermione was beginning to feel dizzy at the constant change of scenery. It showed them in a town, Alicina seemed to be waiting for Caedom, both wore cloaks with hoods over their figures. "Alicina had blindly trusted Caedom. Allowing him to lead them throughout Kruphios, but what she didn't realize was his destinations were thoroughly planned out and Caedom played deeply into the dark arts, into dark power." She watched as Caedom seemed to make a transaction between a dark foreboding figure.

The scene changed once again quickly. It showed Medora and the castle. "He had insisted they return to her family, speaking only that she had been gone far too long from them and by this time almost two years had passed."

Alicina and Caedom entered the castle and her brother who held the trademark Malfoy looks hugged her until he saw Caedom.

"Her brother did not trust Caedom. Saying he was not fit for his sister, this angered Caedom greatly and he left the castle. It was then her brother blackmailed her. You see it was her brother who was born first and meant to rule Kruphios, but he was unable to bear children. Alicina was the only way a true heir could be born into the line. And so by blackmail and force from her parents Alicina married a great friend of her brother's. Caedom had disappeared at this time and Alicina was forced to play her part."

Hermione watched as Alicina married a man she did not love, as she went through her life unhappy.

"It was then that her parents Medora and Evanander were killed. Murdered." Hermione watched as Alicina found the bodies and fell onto them crying their blood soaking into her own clothes.

"Her brother had found her and told her their death was her fault. That it had to have been Caedom who killed them. He had been right, but it was not her fault though she believed it, and so she set to right what she had done."

Hermione watched as Alicina once again stole from the castle in the middle of the night. Decked in a cloak that covered her features she hurried to the golden hills where Hermione had spent much of her own time.

"She met him, convincing him to leave with her on the pretense that she would leave her husband." She watched as Alicina held out a portkey for them.

The scene changed with their departure. Hermione turned and recognized a bit of Greece. Alicina led the elf through the streets and to hills of green. A cave sat there and she led him inside them. Transfiguring the cave into a palace of their own.

"She spent one last night with him, though she knew she betrayed her husband, she still loved the elf, Caedom." Morning had risen and she watched as Alicina woke up and looked at the elf beside her. The morning light highlighted the silent tears which ran down her features.

Hermione watched as she dressed and sat in a corner waiting for him to wake. He did not leave her waiting long. He too was soon dressed and kissed her seemingly to not notice the tears. Alicina then took his hand and led him farther into the cave.

A hall stood before them and Caedom seemed to questioned her. She only shook her head and backed away from him.

"Alicina had loved him too much to kill him, to commit murder and so using a great source of her power, too great for she had never been trained. She set him in crystal. And there he remained for many years, until now."

The last sight Hermione saw was a weeping pale Alicina before, Caedom whose own face held hurt and pain set in the blueish hue of the great crystal he was now imprisoned in.

The scene faded and she was once again standing with Fate on the top of the mountain. All was silent as Hermione went over the images she had just seen.

"But hadn't there been a great threat Alicina stopped? I don't understand." Fate nodded.

"After Alicina married, Caedom had heard the news and went into a rage. Darkness stirred greater than it ever had in Kruphios and he was the center of it. There were mysterious disappearances at the time. Many were being killed, but the sources were unknown. Alicina knew, and when her parents died she understood even more."

"But casting him in crystal? Why was it this that killed her drained her power?"

"It was not simply the act of placing him in the crystal, but rather her heart was placed there as well. She did not die when she returned to Kruphios no, her health was failing her, but it was in child birth that she finally gave up on life. After giving birth to twins."

"Twins? Adara?"

"Adara and her brother yes."

"But if she was pregnant when she returned that would mean…"

"You are also the ancestor of Caedom, an elf." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

Hermione remained silent. This was a lot of information to handle, but Fate merely stood there awaiting her next question.

"How has he now been released from the crystal?" She asked. Fate smiled as though she had asked the right question.

"You will have many questions, but I am not the one to answer them. You will need to travel east to the elves. To your ancestors." Fates hand touched her shoulder in comfort. "Your destiny now sets before you, and though I know much I cannot help you from here. The answers you must learn for yourself."

The woman looked deep into Hermione's eyes as though searching her soul. "You are Katherine Karissa Malfoy. As strong and as beautiful as both Alicina and Adara. Your past is now behind you, leave it as such for the path before you is not for Hermione Granger."

Hermione seemed surprised at her words. The woman studied her once more. "You grip your past too tightly. Let it go for you cannot drag it along with you on this journey. I wish you good luck Katherine."

With this Katherine opened her eyes and looked around. The statue stood before her once again and she sat before it as she had. It had been as though she had not moved from this spot. But she knew it had been real. The story she had been told, the tale of broken love, she was sure it had been truth.

And so with this confirmation she stood and with a flash of light flew from the mountain.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She looked down on the castle from her height in the sky and saw what looked to be procession. Black adorned the city as many caskets made their way towards the docs and a realization struck Katherine. The soldiers were to be buried in the ocean.

She circled them following them, letting out a cry of mourning as she did so. Many looked up at her with tears in their eyes holding onto the comfort her voice brought.

She landed on the doc and in a flash of light returned to her form. She watched as the precession came in front of her, Draco followed by Rashidi and his family. She watched as the caskets came next followed by the families filling up the doc.

All seemed to stop and look at her as each casket was set down ready to be placed into the oceans depths. Draco stood next to her turning to the people on the doc.

"My sister and I cannot express the gratitude we feel towards the loved ones you have lost for we have lost our own and understand the pain that comes with such loss. These brave soldiers gave their lives for those in Kruphios and throughout the wizarding world, they died for their country and those they loved. Let us now give them the respect they deserve by placing them out to the sea where they may rest." Draco finished his speech, but no one moved, no one except Katherine.

She had turned to face the ocean while he was speaking. Memories of the battle in her mind and memories of new information as well. She bent down to the water gazing at her reflection as she watched the waves calm before her. The surface became still and glossy as though its normal turmoil and tortured waves were comforted by her.

"You will take them to your depths, but no harm shall come to their memory." She whispered to the water before reaching down and letting her hand touch the water. A silver light glistened on the surface and disappeared. She stood and moved from the edge of the doc. All eyes tracked her as she motioned for the caskets to be placed on the calm surface.

The caskets were pushed to the water which, one by one, pushed and pulled them away from the shore in calm fluid movements. Soon the ocean shore was scattered in the white coffins and Katherine had to look away for the site in front of her tore at her heart, but the sight she turned to did nothing to help.

Blaise stood there. Her feet, of their own accord, began their way to him until he stood directly in front of him. She could not express her gratefulness that he was alive.

"Draco had said you had left." His voice seemed hesitant as though he wasn't quite sure how to approach her. She could only nod her answer. "But you cannot tell me where?" She bit her lip and looked away from him.

"I have a journey to make. I needed a bit of information before I can leave on it." She spoke softly.

"A journey?" He was silent a moment as though studying her. "You plan on going alone." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "I will go with you." He spoke determined. She raised her head quickly and studied is own blue eyes.

"No." She whispered. "No, I cannot allow it. If you are to be with me, then I fear you will find death on my path." He took a step closer to her.

"Do you truly believe I would allow you to go alone? I would follow you to my own death, if it meant I was with you." She felt a tear in her eyes trying desperately to hold them back. She had not allowed any to see her in weakness or mourning feeling that she alone needed to be strong. "I love you Katherine. I have told you before and my feelings have not changed." She felt his hand touch her cheek and she could not help but lean into the caress.

"I won't be the reason you die." She whispered her voice constricted tying to hold back the tears.

"I do not fear death. I fear life without love, without you. Was it not Dumbledore who always spoke of this? I have heard you explaining the very same thing to Harry, but you deny such now." She couldn't speak, couldn't look at him. "Look me in the eyes, Katherine and tell me you do not love me, for if you do not then I will walk away and never disturb you again, but if you cannot. If you cannot say such then I will travel to the ends of the earth with you whether it end in death or life." His voice had become just above a whisper.

Her tears threatened to spill, she could not lie. Not to him. She lifted her eyes to his and not matter how much she wanted to lie. To save him, she could not. A small smile came to the edges of his mouth as no words came from her lips. "I never knew Hermione Granger, never loved her. But Katherine…you are who I love." She gasped at his words.

"Your past is behind you, leave it as such for the path before you is not for Hermione Granger." She whispered.

With her own eyes swimming with unshed tears she looked into his confused ones. "I love you Blaise." She whispered with this he gathered her into his arms and held her as the tears now fell. Tears for the dead soldiers, for the centaurs who died. Tears for Ron, Tonks, Alastair, Kingsley, Arthur, and Charlie. All dead all people she had cared for as Hermione Granger. It was then she cried for Hermione. Her own life had been split in two. Hermione was gone and now Princess Katherine Karissa Malfoy stood in her place.

She clung to Blaise tightly as her legs gave out in her despair. Faces pushed their way in front of her eyes. All those who had died, lost loved ones, been affected by this last war. And now…a new one would begin and she centered it.

The arms of Blaise tightened around her giving her comfort. His soft voice whispered in her ear. "I am with you, my love."

* * *

Alrighty then...this is the last chapter of Royalty, but just the begining for the sequal. No more will she be Hermione Granger, but now forever Katherine Malfoy...I'm not quite sure yet what the sequel will be called but im excited for it...

I hope everyone enjoyed harry potter and the deathly hallows...bit of a few surprises and twists and turns wasn't there...And of course i knew we could always trust a certain someone!!! neways i wont give away nething just in case you haven't read it yet, but i suggest you read it over any fanfics...

READ AND REVIEW!!


	33. Sequel

Hey, I am very excited to hear that you all loved the ending to Royalty, but I hope you know the adventure doesn't stop here. The sequel, Fulfilling Destiny, is up and waiting for you to read it.

Fulfilling Destiny will take you through the journey with Katherine as she visits Elfs, Centaurs, hmm…dragons….oohh, perhaps I'm giving away too much. Never the less, I hope will join me once again through this tale and check out my other stories, though Return to Destiny is on a bit of a hiatus.

Read and Review Fulfilling Destiny please, it gives me incentive to write when I know someone is reading it!!

Thanks!!!


End file.
